Kekasih Suamiku
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN MPREG. CHAP 10 LAST CHAPTER. Sekuat apapun cinta tanpa ada rasa percaya tidak akan pernah berjalan mulus. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun untuk mendapatkan lagi cinta Jongin, Suami yang dulu tidak ia percayai. Apakah Jongin bisa memaafkan Sehun?. Mohon reviewnya.
1. Chapter 1

****KAIHUN - Kekasih Suamiku Chapter 1 -****

 ** **.****

Oleh Juju JongOdult TeleportingWinds

.

KEKASIH SUAMIKU

.

CHAPTER 1

.

KIM JONGIN

OH ( KIM ) SEHUN

KIM TAEOH

.

RATED T

.

Request By BrownBearBunny

MPREG

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 1

.

" Aku tidak yakin apakah kau mau melihat ini atau tidak... " Kata sepupu Jongin, Jongdae dengan nada meminta maaf sambil meletakkan tabloid di meja kaca yang elegan.

Sekilas pandang terhadap pria bermata besar yang sedang menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya di halaman depan tabloid sambil tersenyum di bawah judul vulgar membuat Kim Jongin membeku. Wajahnya mengeras saat melihat gambar pria itu. Pria itu adalah Choi Minki. Kebohongan pria licik itu ikut menyumbang pada kehancuran pernikahannya. Berkaitan dengan berita yang sudah basi di kalangan orang kaya dan pesohor itu, Minki mengungkapkan di tabloid itu tanpa sedikitpun menutupi fakta seberapa rendah ia bertindak untuk meraih ketenaran. Dalam penuturan yang santai, mantan model tanpa busana itu mengaku tanpa beban bahwa ia hanya mengarang cerita mengenai malam penuh gairah yang dilewatkannya dengan Kim Jongin, di kapal pesiar pria itu.

" Kau harus menuntutnya !" Seru Jongdae.

 _ _Tindakan seperti itu tidak akan berhasil__ , pikir Kai. Ia tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dengan menyeret pria murahan itu ke pengadilan. Lagipula, perceraiannya akan segera diputuskan. Sehun, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan istrinya, langsung memutuskan bahwa Jongin bersalah dengan kecepatan dan ketidakpercayaan yang akan mengejutkan setiap pria berakal sehat.

Dengan angkuh Sehun, layaknya seorang suci yang menderita karena kebaikannya, meninggalkan rumah mereka. Dengan dukungan dari Kakaknya yang mata duitan, Luhan, Sehun meninggalkan pernikahan mereka tanpa memedulikan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Sehun menolak mendengarkan penjelasannya. Sehun benar benar keras kepala saat itu.

" Jongin... ? " Panggil Jongdae.

Dengan susah payah Jongin menekan kemarahannya yang menggelegak.

" Aku berutang maaf padamu, " Kata Jongdae dengan canggung, ia berdiri di depan meja dan terang terangan mengutarakan pendapatnya. " Aku tidak percaya Minki menjebakmu. Dulu kami semua mengira kau memang berselingkuh dengan pria itu. "

Kecurigaan Jongin bahwa keluarganya tidak percaya ia tidak bersalah kini terbukti. Ternyata mereka sama saja dengan semua orang.

" Tentu saja tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu sedikitpun kalau kau memang berselingkuh, " Jongdae cepat cepat menambahkan. " Sehun memang tidak sesuai_ "

" Sehun adalah Ibu anakku. Jangan bicara mengenai dirinya tanpa rasa hormat yang sepatutnya. " Geram Jongin.

Jongdae merona malu dan bergegas meminta maaf. Tak tahan dengan ocehan sepupunya, Jongin meminta Jongdae keluar dari ruangannya. Setelah Jongdae pergi, Jongin bangkit dari kursinya, ia berjalan menuju jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan Seoul yang indah, pandangan mata Jongin tampak menerawang dan pikirannya suram.

Putra kecilnya, Taeoh, tumbuh tanpa dirinya. Kehancuran pernikahan mereka berlangsung dengan penuh kericuhan. Jongin harus berjuang keras mempertahankan haknya untuk mengunjungi putra yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia dicap sebagai suami yang tidak setia karena tuduhan kejam Choi Minki. Pengacaranya dengan terus terang mengatakan tidak ada peluang sama sekali baginya untuk memenangkan hak asuh atas putranya dari istrinya yang memiliki reputasi tanpa cela. Jongin merasa tidak adil karena Sehun, yang telah merusak pernikahan mereka dengan ketidakpercayaan, justru mendapatkan hak asuh atas putranya.

Ia sadar dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar pengunjung tidak tetap dalam kehidupan Taeoh dan ia takut putranya akan melupakan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak yang masih sangat kecil bisa mengingat Ayah yang hanya datang satu bulan sekali? Tapi karena Choi Minki sudah mengungkapkan segalanya. Sehun tidak dapat menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan hak asuh putranya.

Begitu pikiran itu terlintas, Jongin seperti mendapatkan suntikan adrenalin yang mengalirkan semangat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berpikir sangat mungkin Sehun melewatkan berita mengenai pengakuan Choi Minki. Sebagai seorang akademisi yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan berita sehari hari, Sehun jarang membaca tabloid.

Jongin menghubungi sekretarisnya, ia menyuruh mencari edisi baru tabloid tersebut dan mengirimkannya kepada Sehun, disertai kartu bertuliskan namanya. Kejamkah hal itu? Menurutnya tidak. Harga diri membuatnya ingin menunjukkan pada Sehun bukti ketidakbersalahannya.

Hal itu mungkin akan merusak hari Sehun atau lebih buruk lagi. Selama ini, Sehun menjalani kehidupan yang aman. Kenaifannya membuatnya mudah terluka. Jongin yakin Sehun akan selalu terjaga di malam hari karena rasa bersalah ia sudah salah menilai suaminya sendiri.

.

" Keluarlah, Jock... " Pinta Sehun kepada anjing Scottie berkaki tiga yang bersembunyi di bawah lemari.

Taeoh berceloteh dengan riang dan mulai merangkak ke bawah lemari untuk bergabung dengan teman main favoritnya. Sehun yang melihat Taeoh langsung mengangkat anaknya. Taeoh menggeliat geliat agar terbebas dari kungkungan lengan ibunya dan ketika hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil, ia berteriak kesal.

" Aaahhh... Aaahh.. " Rengek Taeoh ingin turun.

" Tidak. " Ucap Sehun dengan lembut dan perlahan kepada Taeoh. Sehun lalu menggendong Taeoh dan meletakkan putranya yang bertubuh gempal itu kedalam boks bayi.

Sehun lalu melakukan tarian yang lucu di samping boks bayi, ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian putranya itu kepadanya. Sambil sedikit terisak, Taeoh berhenti meraung untuk menarik napas kemudian tertawa kegirangan melihat Ibunya bergoyang lucu. Taeoh duduk agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas dan menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali kemudian mengangkat Taeoh ke dalam pelukan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Seluruh rasa cinta yang pernah ia rasakan untuk Jongin telah Sehun alihkan ke putra mereka. Tanpa Taeoh, Sehun yakin ia akan menjadi gila karena rasa sedih yang dialaminya setelah pernikahannya hancur.

Kebutuhan bayinyalah yang mendorongnya untuk menhadapi kenyataan pahit tersebut dan memulai kehidupan baru bagi mereka berdua. Namun, rasa sakit yang timbul akibat pengkhianatan Jongin masih tersimpan dalam dirinya dan ia harus hidup dengan hal itu setiap hari. Ia tipe orang yang sangat perasa, tapi sejak kecil ia sudah belajar menyembunyikan perasaannya di balik penampilannya yang tenang.

Suara deru mesin mobil yang terdengar memberitahukan kepulangan Luhan. Jock keluar dari bawah lemari, menggonggong singkat sambil menatap cemas ke arah pintu ruang duduk kemudian kembali ke tempatnya semula. Sesaat kemudian, pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan seorang pria berambut cokelat yang akan terlihat mempesona jika bukan karena ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan kemarahan dan mulutnya yang terkatup rapat.

Taeoh tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Luhan, karena pamannya itu tidak pernah memberinya perhatian kecuali untuk mengeluhkan tangisan atau tingkah lakunya yang kekanakan, Taeoh menguap lebar dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Ibunya.

Luhan menatap Taeoh dengan tatapan jengkel. " Bukankah anak itu seharusnya tidur siang? "

" Aku baru saja akan menidurkannya. " Jawab Sehun. Sehun mengira Kakaknya pasti bermasalah dengan keuangan lagi. Ia lalu naik ke atas dan berusaha tidak memikirkan keadaan keuangannya sendiri yang terus menipis.

Mengenai masalah keuangan, Sehun sadar ini semua salahnya yang karena harga diri menolak bantuan keuangan yang Jongin berikan. Ia lebih mementingkan harga dirinya ketimbang akal sehat dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi konsekuensinya.

Sehun merapikan tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur Taeoh, ia lalu membaringkan putranya itu untuk tidur siang. Setelah Taeoh terlelap, Sehun beranjak keluar kamar.

" Jangan tanya bagaimana wawancaraku hari ini !" Seru Luhan kesal saat Sehun kembali. " Wanita tua itu bahkan menuduhku memalsukan riwayat hidup, jadi kukatakan kepadanya bahwa ia bisa berbuat sesuka hati dengan pekerjaan hotel bodohnya itu !" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Salahmulah sehingga aku dipermalukan seperti ini !"

" Salahku? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kau masih menikah dengan orang yang sangat kaya tapi kita hidup dalam kemiskinan !" Tuduh Luhan kejam. " Kau selalu mengeluh tidak punya uang dan membuatku merasa bersalah... Aku terpaksa mencari pekerjaan yang sebenarnya diluar kemampuanku, sementara kau hanya duduk santai di rumah sepanjang minggu, memanjakan Taeoh seperti seorang pangeran !"

Sehun tercengang dengan luapan amarah Kakaknya dan merasa bertanggung jawab karena ketidakmampuannya. " Luhan, aku_ "

" Kau selalu aneh, Sehun. Lihat dirimu !" Seru Luhan dengan nada merendahkan. " Kau tinggal disini, di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian dengan anjingmu yang aneh dan putramu tersayang serta tidak pernah melakukan apapun atau pergi ke suatu tempat yang terkenal. Kau bekerja di tempat yang membosankan, menjalani kehidupan yang membosankan dan orang paling membosankan yang aku kenal. Aku tidak heran Jongin mengkhianatimu dengan pria seksi itu di tengah laut! Yang mengherankan adalah ia mau menikahi pria sepertimu !"

Luhan lalu membanting pintu menuju ruang duduk dengan sangat kuat sampai sampai rumah tersebut bergetar. Sehun berusaha menekan kata kata Luhan yang menyakitkan ke alam bawah sadarnya sambil mengelus elus telinga Jock untuk menenangkan ketakutan anjingnya mendengar suara keras itu.

Sehun mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Kakaknya sedang mengalami situasi tak menyenangkan yang pastinya menguji emosi seseorang sampai batas maksimal. Lagipula, dari dulu mereka berdua memang tidak terlalu akrab.

Bunyi bel pintu menyadarkan Sehun dari pikirannya mengenai kegagalannya sebagai Adik Luhan. Sehun beranjak dan menemui seorang kurir yang memberinya sebuah paket dan langsung melaju lagi setelah Sehun menerima paket itu.

" Apa itu? " Luhan bertanya dari belakang Sehun.

" Aku tidak tahu, " Ucap Sehun. Ia mengira bingkisan itu hadiah untuk Taeoh karena ia melihat kartu berwarna keemasan mewah dengan tanda tangan Jongin yang tampak dicoretkan asal asalan. Tapi ia bingung saat menemukan tabloid dalam bingkisan mewah tersebut.

Sehun terdiam saat mengenali foto pria yang ada di tabloid itu, di bawah foto pria itu bertuliskan pria itu berjanji mengungkapkan rahasianya di halaman lima. Perut Sehun bergolak dan terasa mual, telapak tangannya berkeringat. Ia membuka halaman yang dimaksud dengan gemetar.

Setelah menemukan judul " __Kebohongan Membuatku Kaya__ ", Sehun membaca beberapa paragraf awal dari halaman ganda sebanyak tiga kali. Tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, Choi Minki mengakui pernyataannya bahwa ia tidur dengan Kim Jongin hanyalah kebohongan yang disusun secara efektif untuk mendapatkan ketenaran dan agar ia diundang ke pesta pesta terkemuka. Perselingkuhan sepanjang malam yang diceritakannya dengan detail menjijikkan dua tahun lalu, ternyata hanyalah sebuah kebohongan.

Sehun terdiam karena otaknya dan tubuhnya mati rasa. Keringat membasahi dahinya. Choi Minki hanya mengarang perselingkuhan itu? Semua itu hanyalah kebohongan? Perutnya terasa hampa sekarang. Jongin ternyata tidak pernah mengkhianati janji pernikahan mereka.

 _ _Jongin berkata jujur padaku dan aku__... Sehun benar benar frustasi sekarang. Ia sudah beranggapan yang terburuk mengenai suaminya sendiri, bahkan ia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya. __Aku telah meninggalkan suamiku dan pernikahan kami__. Batin Sehun. Kebenaran mengerikan itu seperti menekan Sehun bulat bulat. Rasanya ia seperti terjatuh ke sumur tak berdasar dan tenggelam.

" Aku salah sangka... Aku telah salah menilai Jongin... "

" Kau... Kau melakukan apa? " Luhan bertanya lantang, ketidaksabaran membuatnya merenggut tabloid tersebut dari genggaman Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar untuk menangkup wajahnya saat ketegangan mulai membuatnya merasa bersalah. Pikirannya tidak dapat menghadapi pengakuan Choi Minki yang mengejutkan. Dunia yang telah ia bangun kembali ikut hancur bersamanya. Dalam sekejap ia berubah dari pria yang percaya bahwa ia bertindak benar dengan meninggalkan suaminya yang tidak setia menjadi pria yang membuat kesalahan besar dan tidak termaafkan karena melukai pria yang ia cintai beserta putra mereka.

" Tentunya kau tidak akan termakan omong kosong ini, bukan? " Tanya Luhan. " Sekarang saat ia sudah tidak terkenal, Choi Minki akan mengatakan dan melakukan apa saja agar namanya tercetak lagi di halaman utama !"

" Bukan itu... Cerita Minki sangat sesuai dengan apa yang Jongin katakan saat itu. Hanya saja aku... Saat itu... " Suara Sehun melemah, kemudian sambil menahan tangis ia berkata dengan suara bergetar. " Hanya saja saat itu aku menolak mendengarkannya. "

" Tentu saja kau menolak mendengar saat itu. " Sahut Luhan. " Kau terlalu cerdas untuk mendengarkan kebohongannya. Kau tahu Jongin adalah penakluk ulung, seorang playboy bahkan sebelum kau menikahinya. Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu? "

Banyak orang berusaha memberi peringatan kepada Sehun agar tidak menikah dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Tidak ada yang bergembira mendengar berita tentang pernikahan mereka. Keluarga dan teman teman Jongin tidak gembira, begitu pula dengan keluarganya. Setiap orang tercengang dan bersikap kritis terhadap kelanggengan hubungan mereka yang dianggap tidak sesuai.

Sehun adalah seorang yang terlalu pendiam, terlalu pasif, terlalu kuno, terlalu akademis dan kurang menyenangkan bagi pria dengan pergaulan seperti Jongin. Sehun mendengarkan semua kecemasan mereka dan kepercayaan dirinya semakin rendah bahkan sebelum pernikahan. Namun, pada akhirnya, Jongin hanya perlu menjentikkan jari dan ia bersedia melewati rintangan api sekalipun. Ia mencintai Jongin di atas segalanya dan menjadi buta serta tidak berdaya bagaikan anak kecil karena rasa cinta itu.

" Well, walau bagaimanapun juga kau sudah bercerai dengannya sekarang, " Luhan mengingatkan Sehun dengan tajam. " Kau tidak seharusnya menikah dengannya dari awal. Kau sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya. "

Sehun tidak berkata apa apa. Ia hanya menatap nanar, sejenak menghilang ke alam pikirannya sendiri. Jongin tidak mengkhianatinya dengan Choi Minki. Model itu berhasil mengelabui semua orang agar ia bisa naik kapal pesiar Jongin, kenang Sehun.

Minki yang mengaku sebagai mahasiswa yang dipekerjakan oleh salah seorang tamu Jongin untuk menemani putrinya yang masih remaja selama perjalanan dan membantu putrinya meningkatkan bahasa Inggrisnya. Saat Minki mengumumkan ceritanya yang penuh warna mengenai malam penuh gairah dengan Kim Jongin ke media massa, tak ada seorangpun yang membenarkan atau menentang cerita itu, Hanya Jongin yang menentang tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan.

Sehun merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri. Ia telah menghukum suaminya atas dosa yang tidak pernah suaminya lakukan. Bukannya percaya pada suaminya, ia malah menelantarkan kepercayaan itu. Jongin tidak bersalah, yang berarti semua ketidakbahagiaan yang ia rasakan sejak saat itu merupakan perbuatannya sendiri.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga ia harus menghadapi kesalahan besar yang ia tuduhkan terhadap Jongin. " Aku harus bertemu dengan Jongin. " Gumam Sehun.

" Apa kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan __sedikitpun__? " Desak Luhan. " Mengapa kau ingin bertemu dengan Jongin? "

Sehun masih terlihat shock dan belum sadar sepenuhnya dari kegalauan tapi keinginannya untuk bertemu langsung dengan Jongin sangat kuat. Sudah dua tahun lamanya ia tidak bertemu dengan Jongin, selama ini urusan perceraian mereka di urus oleh pengacara.

" Aku harus menemuinya. " Sehun dengan perlahan mulai menyusun rencana pergi ke Seoul. " Apa kau akan keluar malam ini? " Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. " Aku belum punya rencana. "

" Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jam berapa aku bisa menemui Jongin. Aku yakin, aku pasti berada di daftar terbawah tamu yang mau ia temui. Jadi, aku mungkin akan pulang larut malam. " Sehun menjelaskan dengan gugup. " Aku bisa minta pengasuh Taeoh, Minha, agar tinggal lebih lama dan menidurkan Taeoh. Bisakah kau menjaganya sampai aku pulang? "

" Jika kau menemui Jongin, itu akan jadi kesalahan terbesar yang kau lakukan !" Seru Luhan jengkel.

" Aku harus mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyesal. Setidaknya itu hal terkecil yang dapat kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku. " Jelas Sehun.

Dalam kesunyian yang menegangkan itu, muncul ide cemerlang dalam pikiran Luhan. " Mungkin kau menemui Jongin bukan hal yang buruk. Kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa kau kekurangan uang_ "

" Aku tidak mau meminta uang padanya !" Sela Sehun.

" Well, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menjaga Taeoh, " Sahut Luhan.

Sehun menghela napas. " Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mengatakannya pada Jongin dan melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan. "

Sikap mengalah Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum kemenangan. " Baik, untuk sekali ini saja aku akan menjaga Taeoh. Mari berharap Jongin akan bermurah hati saat melihatmu merendahkan diri.

.

.

Saat diberitahu mengenai kedatangan Sehun, Jongin berdiri dan menghentikan rapat yang dipimpinnya selama lima menit.

Jongin terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, memandangi istri yang tidak hidup serumah lagi dengannya melalui panel kaca yang mengelilingi ruang tunggu. Di ruang besar dan elegan di bawah, Sehun terlihat kurus serta tidak berarti. Celana dan kemeja cokelatnya tidak berbentuk serta tampak kebesaran. Jauh dari lindungan dan perhatian Jongin, Sehun dengan cepat mengabaikan standar yang ditetapkan oleh Jongin dan kembali mengenakan pakaian yang tidak bergaya.

Dengan penampilan yang seperti itu, Sehun bukanlah pria yang akan menarik perhatian seseorang pada pandangan pertama. Tapi, Sehun memiliki kecantikan bercahaya yang tidak dapat ditutupi oleh penampilan luarnya. Pandangan mata Jongin tertumpu pada bahu tegap yang memiliki kulit putih seindah mutiara, kemudian berpindah ke bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, tangannya yang lentik serta pergelangan kakinya yang ramping. Gelombang hasrat langsung menerpa tubuh Jongin, membangkitkan gairahnya. Geram karena kendali dirinya yang lemah terhadap Sehun, Jongin mengepalkan tangan.

Ia pernah berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah istrinya yang manis, baik budi dan setia sampai mati. Kehangatan dan kesederhanaan istrinya itu mengubah pandangan sinisnya terhadap dunia. Tidak ada yang di tutup tutupi pada diri Sehun. Jongin percaya bahwa ia begitu beruntung bisa mendapatkan Sehun sebagai istrinya. Ia yakin pernikahannya akan berhasil, walaupun banyak pernikahan lain yang gagal. Jongin adalah pria yang benci pada sebuah kegagalan dan memilih istri dengan teliti serta hati hati. Nyatanya, Sehun sama sekali tidak pantas sebagai istrinya.

Akal sehat membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki kembali ke ruang rapat. Ia tidak mengundang Sehun untuk datang ke kantornya di tengah jam kerja dan meminta perhatiannya.

Tanggapan Sehun terhadap pengakuan Choi Minki itu sangat sesuai dengan pribadi Sehun yang mudah di tebak, Pikir Jongin dengan muram. Ia sangat mengenal Sehun. Bahkan, ia sempat membanggakan dirinya menguasai semua hal yang tidak dikuasai oleh Sehun. Dibalik penampilan luarnya yang tenang, Sehun dapat bertindak impulsif dan penuh emosi. Sehun selalu buta terhadap motivasi jahat orang lain. Sehun tahu segalanya tentang tumbuhan langka tapi Sehun tidak dapat mengenali dan melindungi dirinya sendiri dari rencana serta manipulasi. Sehun akan selalu berusaha melihat sisi baik dalam diri seseorang, bahkan dalam diri orang paling menyebalkan sekalipun.

Tapi sayangnya, Jongin sama sekali tidak berkeinginan sedikitpun dipulihkan nama baiknya di mata istrinya itu. Ia juga tidak berharap menemui istrinya, malah melihat kedatangan istrinya yang mendadak ke kantornya itu sebagai tindakan bodoh yang akan mempermalukan Sehun sendiri. Datang pada hari yang sama dengan hari Choi Minki mengungkapkan kebohongannya pada publik merupakan saat yang buruk. Kalau media massa menyadari kedatangan Sehun ke kantornya, mereka pasti akan segera datang bergerombol.

Setelah kembali memasuki ruang rapat, Jongin kembali memimpin rapat yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa tadi ia sedang di awasi, Sehun duduk dengan gugup dan tampak tidak nyaman. Saat di kereta tadi, ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Jongin tapi tidak tersambung. Ia pernah memiliki nomor handphone pribadi Jongin, tapi sepertinya Jongin sudah tidak menggunakan nomor itu lagi.

Dan saat ia menghubungi kantor Kim Corporation, ia di beritahu status Jongin " __tidak dapat dihubungi__ ". Saat bertanya bagaimana ia bisa menghubungi Jongin, dengan dingin ia diberitahu hanya Jongin yang dapat memberikan informasi tersebut. Sehun sangat kecewa karena jawaban itu, jadi ia menutup telepon dan mendatangi kantor Jongin tanpa membuat janji.

Karena sudah diberitahu bahwa Jongin sedang sangat sibuk saat ia datang tadi, Sehun telah bersiap menunggu lama dan menenangkan dirinya bahwa setidaknya Jongin ada di gedung ini serta tidak sedang mengurus bisnis ke luar negeri.

Pada pukul lima sore, Jongin menutup rapat dan meminta salah seorang pegawai mengantar Sehun ke ruangannya.

Setelah menunggu selama hampir tiga jam tanpa pemberitahuan apa apa yang membuat harapan Sehun luntur, ia lega saat di antar ke ruangan Jongin. Namun, otot ototnya menegang memikirkan akan bertemu Jongin lagi setelah sekian lama. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan pada Jongin. Ia tak punya bayangan bagaimana akan menjembatani pertengkaran mereka. Anggapannya akan ketidak setiaan Jongin membentuk penghalang di antara diri dan perasaannya. Sekarang penghalang itu hilang dan hilang pula aturan bagaimana ia harus bertindak.

Sehun berjalan melewati pintu, ia gelisah dan tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Saat memasuki ruangan Sehun melihat Jongin berdiri di tengah ruang kantor pria itu. Jongin adalah pria yang luar biasa tampan dan sangat maskulin. Semua oksigen yang dibutuhkan Sehun untuk bernapas sepertinya lenyap dari ruangan. Bertatapan langsung dengan Jongin setelah sekian lama membuat ia gugup.

" Jadi... " Gumam Jongin. " apa yang membuatmu jauh jauh datang kemari? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Otte? ada yang berminat?

Di Chapter ini masih belum ada KaiHun momentnya yaa, di chapter depan ada sih momentnya tapi masih rada rada gimana gitu hehehehe

Ini sebenarnya FF lama dan ada beberapa adegan yang ku ambil dari novel, mohon dimaklumi krn aku gak ahli bikin FF angst jadi perlu bantuan dari sana sini hehehe,

udah di post di grup plus udah end. Sebenarnya gak ada niatan mw dipost di FFN tapi krn da yg request genre FF nya kyk FF the secret nahhh jadi ya aku ubek2 lagi folder lama.

Review lebih lima belas baru aku lanjut.

Oh ya satu lagi, tolong klo mau request liat2 authornya ya sayang. jangan request ama syakila tapi di review FF aku, begitu juga sebaliknya. dan kalo mw request kaihun aza soalnya kita bukan shipper Hun Hun yg laen .

salam sayang dan damai KAIHUN HARDSHIPPER


	2. Chapter 2

****KAIHUN - Kekasih Suamiku Chapter 2**** ** **-****

 ** **.****

Oleh Juju JongOdult TeleportingWinds

.

KEKASIH SUAMIKU

.

REMAKE DARI NOVEL, BUKAN REMAKE DARI FF COUPLE LAIN.

.

KIM JONGIN

OH ( KIM ) SEHUN

KIM TAEOH

.

RATED T

.

Request By BrownBearBunny

MPREG

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

Setelah menunggu selama hampir tiga jam tanpa pemberitahuan apa apa yang membuat harapan Sehun luntur, ia lega saat di antar ke ruangan Jongin. Namun, otot ototnya menegang memikirkan akan bertemu Jongin lagi setelah sekian lama. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan pada Jongin. Ia tak punya bayangan bagaimana akan menjembatani pertengkaran mereka. Anggapannya akan ketidak setiaan Jongin membentuk pengahalang di antara diri dan perasaannya. Sekarang penghalang itu hilang dan hilang pula aturan bagaimana ia harus bertindak.

Sehun berjalan melewati pintu, ia gelisah dan tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Saat memasuki ruangan Sehun melihat Jongin berdiri di tengah ruang kantor pria itu. Jongin adalah pria yang luar biasa tampan dan sangat maskulin. Semua oksigen yang dibutuhkan Sehun untuk bernapas sepertinya lenyap dari ruangan. Bertatapan langsung dengan Jongin setelah sekian lama membuat ia gugup.

" Jadi... " Gumam Jongin. " apa yang membuatmu jauh jauh datang kemari? "

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 2

.

Kaget akan sambutan itu, Sehun menatap Jongin dengan bingung. " Kau tahu mengapa aku kesini! Jadi kau tidak perlu berpura pura tidak tahu. "

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. " Bagaimana aku bisa tahu maksud kedatanganmu? "

" Kau yang mengirimiku tabloid itu, " Sehun mengingatkan Jongin dengan nada keras.

Kai menggerakkan tangannya dan meregangkan jari jarinya. " Jadi? "

Sehun menghela napas. " Tentu saja aku langsung datang kesini untuk menemuimu setelah aku mendapatkan tabloid itu. Aku paham kau pasti amat sangat marah padaku... "

" Tidak, kau salah, " Sela Jongin. " Marah untuk jangka waktu lama adalah hal yang sia sia. "

Sehun sangat gugup. " Aku tahu kau membenciku dan menyalahkanku untuk semua hal buruk yang terjadi, aku memang pantas disalahkan. " Sehun mengakui kesalahannya dengan rendah hati.

" Jangan membuang buang waktuku dengan persoalan ini, itu hanyalah masa lalu. " Ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin.

Sehun mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke mata Jongin, ia ingin menyampaikan keseriusannya. " Permintaan maaf saja sangat tidak cukup untuk hal ini, bahkan terkesan sangat meremehkan tapi aku harus mengatakannya... "

" Aku tidak tertarik dengan permintaan maafmu. " Sela Jongin. Tantangan terlihat dalam cahaya mata Jongin. " Karena permintaan maafmu tidak akan membawa hasil apa apa padaku. "

" Kau mengirimiku tabloid itu. " Sehun mengingatkan Jongin kembali tapi kali ini dengan suara lirih.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu, menunjukkan sikap tidak peduli.

Dalam suasana hening itu, Sehun menarik napas dalam dalam dan melanjutkan. " Kau ingin aku tahu bahwa aku salah menilaimu. Kau ingin aku melihat bukti bahwa kau tidak bersalah. Makanya kau mengirimiku tabloid itu. "

" Atau mungkin aku ingin melihatmu malu karena penilaian hebatmu ternyata salah. " Sahut Jongin dengan halus. " Apapun motivasiku sekarang sudah tidak penting lagi. "

" Tentu saja penting !" Sehun sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. " Choi MInki merusak pernikahan kita... "

" Tidak, " Sela Jongin dengan ketenangan mematikan. " Semua terjadi karena dirimu, kau yang menghancurkan pernikahan kita bukan Choi Minki. Jika saja kau memercayaiku, kita masih bersama saat ini menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. "

Sehun mundur selangkah seakan Jongin memukulnya. Jongin memaparkan fakta yang sebenarnya dan langsung menjelaskan inti permasalahannya. " Tapi kau __membiarkan__ aku meninggalkanmu !" Sanggah Sehun kalut. " Sekeras apa kau berusaha menjelaskan bahwa pria tak tahu diri itu berbohong? "

" Bersalah sampai terbukti sebaliknya itukah caramu merasionalisasi apa yang kaulakukan? Kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku waktu itu. Aku tidak punya bukti apa apa untuk membuktikan bahwa Minki hanya berbohong. Aku tidur sendiri malam itu, begitu juga malam malam lain sepanjang minggu itu di kapal pesiar, tapi hanya aku yang tahu pasti mengenai hal itu. " Jongin menjelaskan dengan sinis. " Target pelacur adalah para pria kaya. Harusnya kau menyadari itu saat menikah denganku. Bukankah kita mengucap janji untuk saling percaya tapi ternyata kau gagal dalam menepatinya. "

" Aku akan mempercayaimu seandainya kau lebih gigih menyangkalnya !" Bantah Sehun dengan suara keras. " Tampaknya kau terlalu sombong untuk berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa aku membuat kesalahan dan keliru menilaimu. "

Pandangan mata Jongin menunjukkan kekesalan. " Kendalikan dirimu, Sayang. Kunjunganmu ini mempermalukan kita berdua dan sama sekali tidak berguna kalau kau hanya akan selalu menyalahkanku. "

" Kau tidak akan membiarkanku meminta maaf, bukan? " Ucap Sehun kecewa.

Sehun sangat jujur, apa adanya dan naif. Saat menikahinya dulu, Jongin berjanji akan melindungi Sehun dari segala kejahatan. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia lah sekarang yang di anggap melakukan kejahatan.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang tengah menengadah. Kulit mulusnya yang berwarna putih semakin menonjolkan bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat. Bibirnya yang lembut dan tipis tampak menarik dan mengundang bagai buah ceri yang ranum. Tubuh Jongin langsung memberikan reaksi dan menegang.

Sehun tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata Jongin yang membuat tulang tulangnya meleleh. Sehun merasa panas, lemah dan pusing. Ia memandang wajah Jongin yang mengingatkannya akan wajah putra tercintanya.

" Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau ingin bertemu denganku, " Ucap Jongin datar. Menyembunyikan rasa ingin mencium bibir tipis Sehun.

" Kau tahu, kau pasti tahu alasannya !" Sahut Sehun tegang.

" Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak ingin membahas masalah itu lagi, " Ucap Jongin dengan nada lembut. " Mengapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang Taeoh saja? "

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan ketegangan yang meliputi wajahnya perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan senyum hangat. " Taeoh baik baik saja, ia belajar dengan cepat untuk semua hal, kau tahu. "

Secercah senyum Sehun membangkitkan amarah Jongin. " Tidak, aku tidak tahu. "

" Apa? " Sehun tidak mengerti. Ia berharap membicarakan putra mereka yang saat ini merupakan satu satunya penghubung di antara mereka. Mungkin dengan membicarakan putra mereka akan meredakan sedikit ketegangan di antara mereka.

" Aku bilang aku tidak tahu seberapa cepat Taeoh belajar karena aku jarang bertemu dengan putraku untuk dapat menilainya. Tampaknya ia selalu melakukan atau mengatakan hal baru dan berbeda setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya. " Jelas Jongin dingin.

Sehun tercengang mendengar penjelasan dingin tersebut. " Maaf, "

" Tampaknya tidak pernah terpikir olehmu bahwa aku juga melewatkan kesempatan melihat senyum pertamanya, langkah pertamanya dan kata pertamanya. " Lanjut Jongin lagi.

Air mata mulai membasahi ujung mata Sehun dan ia berusaha membuka matanya lebar lebar agar air mata itu tidak menetes keluar dan mempermalukannya.

" Untunglah aku cukup beruntung karena Taeoh sepertinya mengenaliku dalam setiap kunjungan. " Jongin meneruskan dengan nada datar yang sama.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun dihadapkan pada kegetiran suaminya mengenai putra mereka. Dalam keadaan shock, Sehun berusaha menelan ludah dengan begitu keras dan ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin sampai ia bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia memahami bagaimana perasaan Jongin yang terasing dari kehidupan putra mereka dan kehilangan semua momen penting dalam hidup Taeoh.

Sehun melihat Jongin adalah seorang Ayah yang peduli dan perhatian lebih dari yang ia harapkan. " Aku harap aku tahu harus mengatakan apa pada situasi ini. " Ucap Sehun dengan canggung.

" Yang pasti bukan kata kata yang berlebihan. Mungkin saat ini terpikir olehmu bahwa pasangan yang sudah bercerai tidak mempunyai hal yang bisa dibicarakan. " Ucap Jongin.

" Kita belum resmi bercerai. " Bantah Sehun.

" Tentu saja kita sudah bercerai, Sayang. " Jongin mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada datar. " Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau bahas? "

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Sehun bahas tapi ia sudah merasa terhina. Sehun ingin melangkah pergi kemudian berhenti karena teringat pada janji yang dibuatnya pada Luhan.

" Uang... " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin tampak terkejut.

Sehun merona merah dan dengan gelisah memindahkan tumpuan kakinya dari satu kekaki yang lain. " Maksudku, aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan mengatur keuanganku saat ini. Aku juga menyadari bahwa atas permintaanku lah kau memberikan bantuan finansial dengan jumlah sedikit untukku setelah kita berpisah... "

" Kita tidak berpisah, " Sela Jongin. " Kau yang meninggalkan pernikahan kita, kalau boleh ku ingatkan. "

Sehun mengertakkan gigi. Ia tidak memerlukan pengingat itu.

" Pengacaraku akan menghubungi pengacaramu dan membuat pengaturan yang sesuai. Dari awal aku ingin memberikan bantuan finansial yang besar untuk memberikan kebutuhan kepada putraku, tapi karena keegoisanmu membuatku tidak bisa memberikan jumlah yang lebih besar. "

Pipi Sehun merona karena malu.

" Dan sebagai mantan istriku, kau terlhat sangat miskin. Saingan bisnisku pasti mengira aku sangat pelit dalam memberikan tunjangan. " Lanjut Jongin.

" Apakah sangat sulit bagimu memahami bahwa aku masih sangat terpukul dengan apa yang diungkapkan Choi Minki di tabloid hari ini? Aku tidak sempat memikirkan bagaimana penampilanku. " Sahut Sehun.

" Terserahmu sajalah, aku sudah tidak peduli. Lagipula kita sudah bercerai. " Ucap Jongin.

" Kita belum bercerai. Berhenti mengatakan hal itu !" Seru Sehun.

" Baiklah kita belum bercerai tapi pernikahan kita sudah berakhir, mati dan terkubur begitu dalam. Yang mengingatkan kita dulu pernah menikah adalah keterangan dalam akta kelahiran putra kita. " Ucap Jongin dengan nada mencemooh. " sadarlah dan berhentilah bertingkah seperti Putri Tidur yang menunggu dibangunkan oleh Sang Pangeran. Dua tahun telah berlalu, aku sudah tidak dapat mengingat kebersamaan kita lagi. "

Setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Jongin bagaikan sembilu yang ditancapkan ke dada Sehun, beracun dan mematikan, mengiris iris serta menyakiti hatinya lebih dari yang bisa di tanggungnya. Sebagian dirinya ingin meneriakkan kata kata bantahan ke Jongin tapi sebagian lainnya ingin berbaring dan mati di suatu tempat yang sepi dan gelap. Setiap kenangan akan kebersamaan mereka masih ia ingat dengan jelas, seakan peristiwa itu baru terjadi kemarin. Walaupun pernikahan mereka kandas, ia tidak membiarkan dirinya menjadi lemah dan tetap menghargai kenangan indah yang dimilikinya bersama Jongin.

Sehun terlihat sedikit pucat dan hampir pingsan. Wajah pucatnya membuat Jongin khawatir. Apakah ia sudah terlalu kejam pada istrinya ini? Ia hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun, hanya menjelaskan bahwa tindakan Sehun itu tidak bijaksana dan irasional. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tetap meminta Sehun duduk dan menawarkan minuman tapi Sehun menolak tawarannya.

" Aku tidak mau. " Gumam Sehun, ia melihat jam tangannya, berusaha memulihkan kendali dirinya karena didalam hati ia merasa terluka dan rapuh.

" Kapan terakhir kali kau makan? " Jongin mengucapkannya dengan sedikit kasar, ia membenci kepedulian yang masih dirasakannya untuk Sehun.

" Saat sarapan. " Jawab Sehun.

Jongin tidak berkomentar. Sehun tidak akan ingat untuk makan saat sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menyerap konsentrasinya. Jongin ingat bagaimana pelayannya menjaga Sehun saat ia tidak ada, pelayannya selalu menyediakan makanan di baki bila istrinya itu sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan penelitian, tapi ia cuma memakannya sedikit. Sehun adalah pria yang sangat pandai dalam hal tanaman langka tapi bukan seorang pria yang praktis.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, mata cokelatnya diliputi kesedihan mendalam. " Kau tidak ingin aku mengungkapkan penyesalan mendalamku karena kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, " Desah Sehun. " Aku memahanimya, sampai saat inipun aku merasa tidak dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri. "

Terkejut mendengar kata kata istrinya, Jongin memberikan air yang telah di tuangnya ke genggaman Sehun. " Aku akan memanggil sopir untuk mengantarmu pulang. Apa kau kemari menaiki kereta? "

" Ya, aku pergi kemari naik kereta dan akan pulang dengan kereta lagi. Kau tidak perlu memanggil sopir untuk mengantarku. " Sehun mendekatkan gelas kristal itu ke bibirnya, membiarkan air membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Setelah selesai minum, Sehun meletakkan gelas kristal ke atas meja dan beranjak keluar, berjalan menuju pintu. Ia begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai sampai menabrak kursi dan harus bertumpu pada kursi untuk menegakkan diri.

" Aku memaksa kau menunggu sopirku untuk mengantarmu ke stasiun, " Perintah Jongin.

" Aku tidak perlu mendengarkan perintahmu itu. " Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dengan sombong.

" Hunnie bijaksanalah. "

Penggunaan panggilan sayang itu menyengat Sehun. Kenapa Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu? Sehun berjalan melewati ruang tunggu dan melarikan diri ke dalam lindungan lift. Ia tidak ingin Jongin melihatnya menangis. Tiba tiba Sehun teringat kenangan dulu saat Jongin memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang itu.

" __Hunnie, jangan marah, "__ Jongin akan berkata seperti itu saat Sehun merajuk karena Jongin tidak bisa menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersama karena kesibukannya di kantor.

" __Hunnie.. Aroma tubuhmu membuatku gila, "__ Itu adalah rayuan yang diucapkan Jongin saat mereka bercinta. Walaupun ia sangat lelah atau sedih, ia selalu tidak bisa menolak sentuhan suaminya itu. Dan ia merasakan kebahagiaan saat berada dalam kehangatan pelukan Jongin.

" __Hunnie, hidup kita akan sangat indah sekarang karena kita saling memiliki, Tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan kebersamaan kita. "__ Itu janji yang diucapkan Jongin dengan kepercayaan tinggi pada malam pengantin mereka dan Sehun yakin seratus persen percaya segala sesuatu akan terjadi seperti perkataan Jongin.

Bunyi lift yang berhenti membawa Sehun kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia bergegas keluar dari gedung dan mulai menyusuri jalanan yang ramai. Ia melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca toko dan menyuarakan tawa miris.

Seperti biasa, tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya untuk memperhatikan penampilan. Saat meninggalkan Jongin, Sehun memutuskan bahwa penampilannya tidak lagi penting. Tapi saat ini ia terkejut melihat bayangan dirinya, tampak pucat dan berantakan. Seharusnya ia berdandan demi Jongin. Mungkin kalau ia terlihat sempurna, Jongin akan mau mendengarkannya.

" Tuan Kim Sehun? "

Sehun melihat kearah jalanan dan tercengang. Sopir Jongin, Yoomin, membuka pintu penumpang limusin panjang dan mengilap yang diparkir di sisi jalan. Orang orang yang sedang berjalan memandanginya. Karena malu dipandangi, Sehun akhirnya masuk ke dalam limusin.

Saat didalam limusin, ia berpikir seharusnya ia tadi menuruti perkataan Kakaknya agar tidak menemui Jongin. Jongin bersikap dingin, memandang remeh dirinya dan tidak bersahabat. Jongin tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikitpun pada apa yang ia katakan tapi tampak antusias saat mengusirnya pergi. Jongin malah menuduhnya mempermalukan mereka berdua. Sehun mengatup rapat mulutnya untuk mencegah bibirnya bergetar karena menangis.

Tiga tahun lalu Jongin tidak mungkin bertindak seperti itu. Dulu Jongin bersikap saat baik dan manis untuk mendapatkan dirinya, Jongin seperti mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat berharga. Waktu itu, sifat Jongin sangat peduli dan sangat mencintainya tidak seperti sekarang.

.

 ** **Flashback****

 ** **.****

 _ _Pertama kali Sehun mengetahui keberadaan Jongin adalah saat pria itu mengambil tempat parkir khususnya. Sambil menggerutu Sehun berjalan melewati tempat parkir yang diserobot itu, ia melihat sekilas ke arah Ferrari merah tersebut, yang langsung dikerubungi sekumpulan pria muda yang mengagumi mobil__ _ _itu.__

 _ _Hari sialnya masih terus berlanjut. Sebelum ia sempat melepas mantel, rekan kerjanya memberitahu bahwa seorang tamu penting memakai ruangannya untuk menelpon.__

" __Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? " Sehun mengerang saat mendengar hal itu. Ia banyak kerjaan dan ia ingin dengan cepat memulai pekerjaannya. " Siapa orang yang memakai ruanganku? "__

" __Kim Jongin, dia Pengusaha paling berpengaruh yang pernah kuliah di kampus ini, " jelas rekan kerjanya. " Ia sangat kaya. Mungkin saja mobil Ferrarinya yang diparkirkan di depan itu dibahanbakari emas cair dan ia berada disini karena sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan bantuan kepada kampus ini dengan menambahkan fasilitas penelitian baru. Kita beruntung ia tidak menggunakan seluruh bangunan ini untuk keperluan pribadinya.__

" __Oh ya, Adiknya adalah siswamu. Dia disini untuk program pertukaran selama setahun. " Tambah rekan kerjanya yang lain.__

" __Kim Baekhyun? " Tanya Sehun.__

" __Ya, benar. " Rekan kerjanya membenarkan.__

 _ _Sehun menghangatkan dirinya dan menunggu di luar ruangannya dengan penuh kesabaran.__

" __Mengapa? " Terdengar suara pria mempertanyakan suatu hal, membuat Sehun mengintip lewat pintu kantornya yang sedikit terbuka. " Tidak ada alasan, Hyori. Kita bersenang senang bersama, hanya sebatas itu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hubungan jangka panjang. "__

 _ _Sehun tersentak. Seorang wanita merana diputuskan oleh bajingan sombong ini. Sehun baru akan beranjak dari tempat itu saat kepala jurusannya, Profesor Lee, muncul didampingi seorang gadis pirang yang tampak sangat bosan. Tiba tiba seorang pria tampan dengan kulit kecokelatan keluar dari ruangannya. Dengan semangat yang mendadak muncul, gadis pirang itu bergerak maju dan dengan posesif menggelayut di lengan pria itu serta berbisik mesra.__

 _ _Profesor Lee berada di tengah tengah mereka dan memperkenalkan mereka. " Tuan Kim, perkenalkan dia salah satu Dosen di kampus ini, Dr. Oh Sehun. Dan Sehun dia adalah Kim Jongin. "__

" __Oh Sehun. " Gumam Jongin setelah terdiam sesaat.__

" __Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Kim. " Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang sangat tampan tersebut. Tatapan matanya yang tajam seperti merasuk ke dalam diri Sehun dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Untuk sesaat yang memalukan, ia tidak sadar akan apapun kecuali pria itu.__

 _ _Kemudian, teman wanita Jongin melangkah ke antara mereka menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Sehun menyimpulkan Kim Jongin adalah seorang playboy yang sangat kaya dan sombong, tipe pria yang harus dihindari.__

 _ _Jongin berusaha memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka tapi Sehun memberikan respon dingin pada Jongin. Beralasan bahwa ia tergesa gesa, Sehun melarikan diri ke ruangannya.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _Dua hari kemudian, Sehun hampir terkena serangan panik saat melihat Kim Jongin dan Baekhyun menunggunya selesai memberikan kuliah dan mengajaknya makan siang, tapi Sehun berusaha menolak ajakan itu dengan halus.__

" __Please, " Baekhyun terus mendesak Sehun. " Semua orang tahu betapa pemalunya dirimu, Sehun. Kakakku__ _ _mengajakmu makan siang karena ingin berterima kasih kepadamu karena kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku saat aku sedang sedih. "__

" __Baekhyun bohong. Aku mengajakmu makan siang bukan karena rasa terima kasihku karena kau sudah menjadi teman Adikku tapi karena aku memang ingin menikmati waktu bersamamu. " Ucap Jongin. Tatapan mata Jongin membuat mulut Sehun terasa kering dan perutnya terasa bergolak.__

 _ _Karena tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun, mahasiswa sekaligus temannya, Sehun mau menerima ajakan makan siang itu. Selama makan siang, ia hampir tidak menyentuh makanannya, sementara Jongin terus menanyainya mengenai berbagai hal pribadi yang mau tidak mau harus ia jawab.__

 _ _Setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka karena ada kuliah dan Sehun ingin mengikuti cara itu agar bisa pergi. Saat akan beranjak dari tempat duduk, Sehun mendengar Jongin berkata sesuatu.__

" __Mengapa kau memutuskan untuk tidak menyukaiku? " Ucap Jongin dengan nada campuran antara geli dan jengkel.__

" __Darimana kau dapat pikiran seperti itu? " Elak Sehun, ia merasa malu karena Jongin mengucapkan hal itu. Padahal kenyataannya, Sehun menyukai Jongin. Tapi ia tidak akan mengakui hal itu pada seorangpun, terutama pada pria itu. Jongin adalah pria asing baginya tapi pada saat bersamaan ia merasa seperti mengenal Jongin. Pada pertemuan pertama mereka, telah terbentuk suatu hubungan yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan.__

" __Hanya menebak saja. " Ucap Jongin acuh. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan penuh hasrat. " Menurutku kau sangat cantik, well, walaupun kau seorang pria tapi menurutku kau terlihat lebih cantik daripada wanita, manis, polos dan menggoda disaat bersamaan. "__

" __Aku tidak seperti yang kau ucapkan barusan. " Bantah Sehun.__

" __Well, itu pendapatmu tapi pendapatku lah yang harus didengarkan disini. " Jongin mengucapkan hal itu sambil tersenyum manis.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _Setelah makan siang itu, setiap hari selama dua minggu Jongin terus mengirimi Sehun bunga, bunga yang Jongin kirim selalu buket bunga yang besar dan luar biasa.__

 _ _Pada minggu ketiga, Jongin mendatangi apartement kecil Sehun dengan membawa makan malam dalam keranjang piknik. Jongin berhasil menerobos masuk apartement Sehun dan dengan penuh kemenangan menyediakan makanan untuk mereka berdua.__

 _ _Setelah selesai makan malam, Jongin membantu Sehun membersihkan meja makan.__

" __Hun, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berkencan? " Tanya Jongin.__

" __Kau gila, " Gumam Sehun, ia putus asa akan niat Jongin untuk mengejar dirinya. " Mengapa orang sepertimu mau berkencan denganku? "__

" __Sudah kubilang kau adalah seorang pria yang cantik, manis, polos dan disaat bersamaan sangat menggairahkan. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain dirimu. " Jawab Kai.__

" __Kelakuanmu sangat tidak masuk akal. "__

" __Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku. Aku berani bertaruh kau juga tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain diriku. " Ucap Jongin dengan percaya diri.__

 _ _Sehun memalingkan wajahnya takut Jongin dapat melihat kebenaran ucapan itu di ekspresi wajahnya. Ia takut menerima Jongin karena mereka bagaikan bumi dan langit, ia takut menggapai terlalu tinggi, ia menyadari keterbatasannya.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _Jongin mulai sering menelpon Sehun dan ia__ _ _mulai menunggu telepon dari Jongin, ia akan merasa kecewa serta gelisah bila Jongin tidak menelpon. Saat ditelepon, Sehun merasa Jongin sangat menyenangkan dan tidak berbahaya tidak seperti saat bertemu langsung. Tapi Sehun tetap saja menyangkal perasaannya pada Jongin yang tumbuh makin kuat.__

 _ _Sehun tidak sadar bahwa Jongin telah menerobos pertahanan dirinya sampai ia menghadiri pesta perpisahan Baekhyun pada musim panas dan melihat Jongin menggenggam tangan pria lain. Sehun merasa terluka saat melihat Jongin bersama pria lain, ia merasa terkhianati.__

 ** **FLASHBACK OFF****

Suara desing sepeda motor mengembalikan ingatan Sehun ke masa kini. Ia menyadari bahwa sekali lagi ia berada di posisi yang sangat mirip dengan kejadian di masa lalu. Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya terhadap Jongin? Begitu membaca pengakuan Choi Minki, ia meninggalkan semuanya dan segera menemui Jongin. Kehormatan menuntutnya menunjukkan penyesalan karena tidak percaya pada Jongin pada dua tahun yang lalu. Namun, benarkah hanya itu satu satunya alasan ia pergi secepat kilat ke Seoul? Hanya karena kehormatan?

Sehun sendiri tercengang atas pertanyaan itu, tapi ia memaksa dirinya menjawab dengan jujur. Jawabannya sangat egois sehingga ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Saat kebenaran terkuak bahwa suaminya ternyata tidak melakukan perselingkuhan, ia seketika menginginkan suaminya kembali. Tanpa berpikir sedikitpun, ia mendekati suaminya dan berharap menyelamatkan pernikahan mereka sebelum keputusan cerai keluar. Inilah alasan sebenarnya, ia menginginkan Jongin kembali. Itulah motivasi yang membuatnya pergi secepat kilat kembali ke Seoul menemui Jongin.

Sehun hanya berharap Jongin tidak menyadari harapan tersembunyinya itu. Tapi apakah ia sudah memberikan usaha terbaiknya? Kenapa saat Jongin menyuruhnya pulang, ia langsung menuruti permintaan itu?

Sehun mengingat berapa banyak penolakan yang diterima Jongin darinya sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan mau berkencan dengan Jongin. Jongin memiliki harga diri yang tinggi tapi tiga tahun yang lalu, Jongin mau menurunkan harga dirinya dan tetap bertahan walaupun ia sudah menolaknya.

Jongin bisa saja memilih pria lain atau wanita lain yang pasti akan tersanjung dengan perhatiannya dan pasti mereka akan langsung menerima ajakan kencan Jongin. Namun, Jongin memutuskan bahwa ia menginginkan Sehun dan tidak membiarkan harga diri merintangi tujuan tersebut.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Jongin berjuang untuk mendapatkannya dan tidak menyerah walaupun sudah sekian kali ditolak. Sekarang apakah Sehun memiliki keberanian untuk mendapatkan suaminya kembali? Apakah ia siap melupakan harga dirinya dan berusaha membujuk Jongin bahwa pernikahan mereka masih bisa diselamatkan?

Sehun sudah memutuskan dengan tekad bulat bahwa ia akan menyingkirkan harga dirinya dan tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Jongin kembali. Karena ia tahu hidup tanpa Jongin membuat hidupnya sama sekali tidak berarti.

.

.

.

Sehun meminta pada sopir untuk menurunkannya di salah satu toko. Setelah limusin berhenti, Sehun keluar dengan canggung. Ia meminta sopir untuk tidak menunggunya. Ia harus membeli beberapa pakaian sebelum menelpon Jongin lagi. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka berbelanja tapi suka atau tidak ia harus membeli pakaian yang sedikit lebih pantas, sesuai standar Jongin agar Jongin mau memperhatikannya.

Setelah beberapa kali memilih akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli kemeja berwarna biru. Jongin lebih suka melihatnya dalam balutan warna lembut dan cerah. Sehun membawa kemeja itu ke kasir dan setelah membayar ia mengganti pakaiannya di ruang ganti.

Setelah merubah sedikit penampilannya Sehun naik taksi menuju daerah perumahan elite tempat Jongin memiliki rumah bergaya Eropa. Tubuh Sehun kaku karena tegang. Ia keluar dari taksi dengan pikiran yang didominasi sepenuhnya oleh bayangan mengenai apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Jongin.

Sehun berbalik karena mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dan saat menoleh ia terkejut karena blitz kamera menyilaukan matanya, pria yang memanggilnya tadi memaksanya berdiri diam agar pria itu bisa mengambil fotonya yang lain. Pada saat bersamaan, banyak orang berlari ke arah Sehun dan mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan.

Untuk sesaat Sehun sangat terkejut atas serangan tersebut, ia terdiam di tempat, saat keterkejutannya sudah hilang, Sehun menunduk dan berlari secepat mungkin ke gerbang untuk membunyikan bel.

Para pencari berita itu membentuk kerumunan penuh sesak di sekitar Sehun. " Bagaimana perasaan Anda mengenai pernyataan Choi Minki, Kim Sehun? "

" Anda terlihat di kantor suami Anda siang ini. " Sebuah mikrofon diarahkan ke wajah tegang Sehun dan lebih banyak kamera membidik wajahnya. " Apakah benar Tuan Kim Jongin membiarkan Anda menunggu selama berjam jam sebelum ia setuju untuk menemui Anda? "

" Apakah Anda tahu bahwa saat ini Kim Jongin sering terlihat bersama penyanyi DO Kyungsoo? Ia penyanyi yang sangat sukses saat ini. Apakah Anda merasa terintimidasi karenanya? Bagaimana perasaan Anda saat mendengar kedekatan antara Kim Jongin dan DO Kyungsoo? "

Karena merasa sangat shock, Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu gerbang dan saat pintu gerbang terbuka dengan tiba tiba, Sehun limbung dan terjatuh ke belakang. Untunglah, ada sebuah lengan kuat menahannya agar tidak terjatuh dan menariknya dari ambang pintu. Saat Sehun sudah berada di dalam, pintu gerbang kembali tertutup.

" Kim Sehun! Apakah Anda sedang berusaha menyelamatkan pernikahan Anda? " Reporter terakhir berteriak sebelum pintu gerbang tertutup.

" Apa Anda baik baik saja? " ucap seseorang saat Sehun sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruangan yang luas.

Sehun mendongak dan melihat kepala keamanan Jongin yang selalu baik kepadanya. " B... Baik... " Sehun tergagap, gigi giginya bergemeletuk. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dari getar ketakutan yang masih menyelimuti dirinya.

" Itu bagus. " Terdengar suara lain yang nada suaranya jelas tidak menaruh simpati pada keadaan Sehun. " Aku benci kehilangan kesempatan mengatakan padamu bahwa kedatanganmu kemari malam ini adalah hal terbodoh yang kau lakukan !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Otte?

Masih ada yang mau lanjut?

Seperti biasa Review lebih lima belas bakalan dilanjut.


	3. Chapter 3

****KAIHUN - Kekasih Suamiku Chapter 3 -****

 ** **.****

Oleh Juju JongOdult TeleportingWinds

.

KEKASIH SUAMIKU

.

REMAKE DARI NOVEL, BUKAN REMAKE DARI FF COUPLE LAIN.

.

KIM JONGIN

OH ( KIM ) SEHUN

KIM TAEOH

.

RATED T

.

Request By BrownBearBunny

MPREG

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

.

" Apa Anda baik baik saja? " ucap seseorang saat Sehun sudah duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruangan yang luas.

Sehun mendongak dan melihat kepala keamanan Jongin yang selalu baik kepadanya. " B... Baik... " Sehun tergagap, gigi giginya bergemeletuk. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dari getar ketakutan yang masih menyelimuti dirinya.

" Itu bagus. " Terdengar suara lain yang nada suaranya jelas tidak menaruh simpati pada keadaan Sehun. " Aku benci kehilangan kesempatan mengatakan padamu bahwa kedatanganmu kemari malam ini adalah hal terbodoh yang kau lakukan !"

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 3

.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. " Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? " Ia cepat cepat bangkit dari kursi dan membela dirinya. Jongin akan menginjak injak dan menekannya dengan kata kata bila ia tidak melawan.

" Jelas Pers akan menerka tanda tanda pertama reaksimu terhadap pengakuan model itu! " Seru Jongin, kemarahannya membuat Sehun semakin takut dan pucat. " Kau salah datang kemari, Sehun. "

" Aku terlalu terburu buru dengan ini semua, " Sehun mengakui dengan penuh penyesalan dan kejujuran, " aku tidak memikirkan resiko akibat tindakanku yang tergesa gesa ini. "

" Kenapa aku tidak terkejut kau akan berkata seperti itu. Itu sangat dirimu. " Ucap Jongin ketus.

" Maaf aku mengakui kalau aku salah. " Lirih Sehun. " Tapi bisakah aku meminta minum? Aku... aku... " Ia merasa ingin pingsan, karena ia belum makan sejak sarapan.

Jongin menyuruh pelayan untuk mengambilkan air putih. Setelah pelayan menyerahkan gelas yang berisi air putih, Sehun langsung menghabiskannya.

Jongin membuka pintu ruang perjamuan. Sehun lalu membetulkan lengan bajunya yang melorot, tangannya bergerak gelisah. " Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya tanya mengapa aku kembali menemuimu? "

" Apa kau tidak bisa menemukan kereta yang akan mengantarmu pulang? Makanya kau kemari. "

Kekecewaan menyelimuti Sehun. " Ini serius, Jongin. "

" Ehmm. " Seulas senyum tipis yang entah bagaimana tampak seperti penghinaan menghiasi mulut Jongin. " Saat ini kita bisa dibilang sudah bercerai tapi tiba tiba kau muncul dihadapanku, tanpa terduga. Well, kau bilang ini serius, benarkah? "

Sehun berdiri tegak, mata hazelnya tampak sayu. " Kumohon jangan seperti ini, Jongin. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapimu kalau kau berada dalam suasana hati seperti ini. "

" Mungkin kalau kau tahu saat ini akan tiba, kau akan bersikap berbeda selama perpisahan kita atau bahkan mungkin kita tidak akan bercerai. Tapi yang sudah berlalu biarkan lah berlalu. " Jongin menatap tajam Sehun.

" Jika saja sebelumnya aku mengetahui pengakuan model itu bahwa semua ini adalah kebohongan, di antara kita tidak akan ada perpisahan! " Bantah Sehun.

" Dua tahun lalu kau lebih memercayai kata kata orang asing dibandingkan kata kata suamimu sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuat pernikahan kita berakhir, ketidakpercayaan dirimu terhadapkulah yang membuat pernikahan kita hancur. Model itu hanyalah sebuah alasan lain. " Jongin balik menyerang Sehun dengan dingin.

Dengan kalut, Sehun mencoba mengingatkan Jongin bagaimana keadaan di antara mereka saat itu, walaupun ia takut akan semakin mengobarkan amarah Jongin. " Ada jarak di antara kita saat itu, kau tahu betul tentang itu. Kita jarang bertemu selama berminggu minggu terakhir itu. Kau berada di New York lalu kau berada di kapal pesiar_ "

" Aku sudah memintamu untuk ikut bersamaku. " Jongin menyela Sehun dengan tajam.

Sehun menautkan kedua tangannya dengan resah. " Kau bekerja sepanjang waktu_ "

" Aku sudah memperingatkanmu mengenai hal itu saat aku menikahimu. " Jongin menyela lagi dengan kasar.

" Jongin, tolong perhatikan aku sebentar agar aku bisa menyampaikan apa yang perlu kusampaikan. " Pinta Sehun.

Jongin berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi bosan dengan tidak berbicara atau bergerak sedikitpun.

Sehun mengepalkan jari jari tangannya dengan erat di samping tubuhnya. " Aku membuat kesalahan... Kesalahan yang amat besar dan fatal, aku akui itu. Aku mengerti kau sangat marah tapi tidak bisakah kau _ "

Jongin membuka bibir tebalnya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

" _ diam, jangan katakan apapun! " Sehun cepat cepat menambahkan. " Aku sadar banyak yang harus kutebus dan permintaan maaf saja tidak akan cukup. Saat bersamamu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam kehidupanku, dan aku telah melepaskan kebahagiaanku sendiri. "

Jongin menghembuskan napas perlahan lahan untuk mengendalikan diri. Bagaimana mungkin ia mempercayai perkataan Sehun?

Semburat kemerahan mewarnai pipi Sehun. " Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan tersebut. "

Kemarahan merasuki Jongin. " Kau dulu memiliki kebahagiaan itu tapi kau membuangnya, Sayang. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini bukanlah urusanku. "

Sehun tersentak, mata Jongin yang sekelam malam tampak keras. Walaupun pertahanan alaminya mendorongnya untuk berhenti dan kabur sebelum ia mengungkapkan niatnya lebih jauh lagi, tapi Sehun tidak bisa berdiam diri. Setidaknya ia berhutang kejujuran pada suaminya tersebut. " Aku tahu kau pasti akan sulit untuk menerimaku lagi tapi aku belajar banyak mengenai diriku beberapa jam terakhir ini. Aku merasa tidak bahagia semenjak meninggalkanmu. "

" Itu terdengar menyedihkan, tapi aku juga senang mendengarnya. " Ucap Jongin tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan penyesalan. Ia mengenang seperti apa Sehun saat mereka berbulan madu : _ _mata hazel Sehun bersinar penuh kebahagiaan, mulutnya yang tipis dan lembut membentuk senyum malu penuh kepuasaan. Ingatan mendalam akan tubuh langsing istrinya itu yang terbaring penuh gairah di seprai linen muncul dan memicu gairah maskulinnya__.

Tatapan Sehun bertemu dengan tatapan Jongin yang memiliki warna mata menawan hitam pekat. Saat kegelapan dalam pandangan mata Jongin tiba tiba bersinar keemasan, hati Sehun berdegup kencang seakan akan Jongin akan memangsanya. Dengan napas tercekat di tenggorokan, ia balas menatap Jongin, jantungnya berdetak cepat, tubuh kurusnya diliputi ketegangan yang tak tertahankan. Ia merasa seakan akan berdiri di ujung tebing yang curam, hanya saja ketakutan yang menyelimutinya disertai dengan gairah yang mendalam. Gairah yang sengaja ia lupakan selama perpisahan mereka kini bergejolak lagi dalam dirinya.

Suara yang ia keluarkan terdengar parau dan terengah engah sewaktu Sehun memaksa diri berkonsentrasi sejenak untuk mengatakan apa yang ia sadar perlu di ucapkan. " Aku masih memiliki perasaan terhadapmu dan aku memintamu memberikan kesempatan lagi terhadap pernikahan kita. Aku menginginkanmu kembali. "

Kepuasan mendalam melanda Jongin saat gairahnya menggelegak. Akhirnya kata kata yang ia tunggu terucap dari bibir Sehun. " Kau menginginkanku kembali? "

Sehun mengangguk. " Ya, aku menginginkanmu kembali, " Ia mengucapkan kembali kalimat tersebut, ia berusaha tetap tegar walaupun Jongin kurang memberikan reaksi yang diinginkannya.

" Sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku padaku, aku tidak menginginkanmu kembali. " Sahut Jongin, ia mengamati bibir tipis Sehun yang menggoda dengan seksama.

" Tapi kau bisa memikirkannya. Aku yakin kau masih memiliki perasaan terhadapku walaupun sedikit. Tidak bisakah kau memberikanku satu kesempatan? " Sehun bersikeras.

" Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi! " Seru Jongin dengan nada final yang kasar.

Gemetar dan berusaha menutupi kesedihan yang melandanya, Sehun menundukkan kepala.

" Well, bagaimana kalau seperti ini_ " Jongin memandang wajah Sehun, " walaupun pernikahan kita merupakan sebuah kesalahan_ "

" Tolong, jangan katakan pernikahan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan, " Desak Sehun.

" Baiklah, pernikahan kita bukan sebuah kesalahan tapi pelajaran agar aku bisa lebih teliti dalam memilih pasangan. Sebenarnya aku tetap menginginkanmu di ranjangku. " Jongin tetap melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa memperdulikan protes Sehun.

Sehun sangat terkejut mendengar kelanjutan kalimat yang tidak disangka olehnya dan ia tidak mampu segera memahami apa maksud dari perkataan Jongin. Sehun menengadah, ujung lidahnya menyelinap keluar, membasahi bibir bawahnya yang kering. " Apa? "

Dengan keahlian seorang pria yang setiap gerakannya tidak akan ditampik oleh orang waras, Jongin mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Sehun untuk menarik ke arahnya dan membuktikan maksudnya lewat tindakan.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata ke arah Jongin dengan bingung. Jongin merengkuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh dan melumat mulut Sehun yang menggoda itu dengan intensitas sensual panas yang meruntuhkan setiap penghalang. Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Sehun, tanpa kata memerintah Sehun untuk membuka mulutnya.

Terperangah akibat ciuman penuh gairah tersebut, Sehun terhuyung. Sambil mendekap tubuh Sehun dengan erat, Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun ke tembok.

" Jongin... " Sehun bergumam tak pasti, ia tidak terpikir untuk menghentikan Jongin. Jongin selalu menggunakan seksualitas sebagai alat komunikasi. Jadi, saat Jongin menyentuhnya kembali untuk yang pertama kali setelah dua tahun, Sehun yakin ia telah menghancurkan halangan yang ada dan Jongin telah menerimanya kembali kedalam kehidupannya.

" Kau benar benar menginginkanku? " geram Jongin.

" Selalu. Setiap malam. "

Sebagai balasan, Jongin mencium Sehun seakan ingin melahapnya bulat bulat. Hal itu sangat menggoda. Kepala Sehun serasa melayang dan paru parunya terbakar karena kekurangan oksigen, tapi ia tetap merengkuh erat tubuh Jongin. Kenikmatan dan kebahagiaan menerjang tubuhnya seperti gelombang. Akibatnya, Sehun merasa tubuhnya meleleh, membara dengan panas yang tak pernah ia impikan akan ia rasakan kembali. Rasa mendamba berdentam di relung terdalam dirinya, membuatnya mencondongkan tubuh untuk mencapai kontak yang lebih dekat.

Getar yang hampir tidak kentara melanda tubuh Jongin. Ia ingin mengangkat Sehun ke arahnya dan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun yang menggoda itu berulang kali sampai dapat memuaskan nyala gairah yang membakarnya. Ia ingin menghunjam __Hole__ Sehun yang ia yakini pasti akan sangat ketat memeluk kejantanannya yang keras dan besar. Namun, di ruangan sebelah ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya. Seseorang yang dapat dimilikinya tanpa banyak bicara, janji atau keruwetan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin mencapai keputusannya. Tidak ada alasan ia tidak bisa merayakan kebebasan yang sebentar lagi ia dapatkan dengan membawa calon mantan istrinya itu kembali ke ranjangnya hanya untuk menunjukkan apa yang sudah mantan istrinya ini sia siakan.

Sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke atas lengan Sehun, Jongin mendorong lepas lengan Sehun dari bahunya dan menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. " Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untukku. "

Kedua mata Sehun yang bersinar masih tetap melekat pada wajah tampan Jongin. " Apa hubungan waktu dengan semua ini. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Jongin. "

Jongin terdiam, kedua matanya berkilat. Amarah bergolak dalam dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun berpikir, bahkan untuk sesaat, akan semudah itu untuk mendapatkannya kembali? Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Sehun. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Apakah Sehun benar benar percaya yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah meminta maaf dan mereka akan berciuman serta berbaikan layaknya sepasang anak kecil setelah pertengkaran yang kekanak kanakan? Kalau Sehun berpikir demikian, ia salah besar! Amarah memasuki Jongin, ia sangatlah pendendam.

" Kupikir kita saling memahami, Sayang. " Gumam Jongin datar. " Aku tidak berminat memperbaiki hubungan pernikahan kita. Berapa kali harus kukatakan bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi dan pernikahan kita merupakan masa lalu. "

Sehun benar benar terpana dengan ucapan Jongin. Kebahagiaan perlahan lenyap dari wajah manisnya dan membuatnya tampak pucat. Ia merasa seperti seseorang yang kalah. " Tapi tiga puluh detik sebelumnya, kau... Kau baru saja me.. Menciumku, " Sehun tergagap bingung.

Jongin mengamati Sehun sambil mengernyit. Sehun sangat jujur, blakblakan dan melihat segala sesuatu secara hitam putih tanpa melihat ruang abu abu di antaranya. Kesalahan atas hancurnya pernikahan mereka ada dipundak Sehun, bukan dirinya.

" Itu hanya seks, " Jongin memberitahu Sehun dengan santai.

Seperti yang dapat diduga, Sehun merona dan bergerak gelisah. Kata dengan empat huruf itu merupakan kata yang selalu ia coba hindari. " Kenyataannya ya... Tapi... "

" Aku mau saja bercinta denganmu tapi tidak ada keinginan untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan kembali. " Sela Jongin dengan dingin. " karena bercinta denganmu tidak akan membuatku rugi. Kau memang seorang yang pendiam tapi secara mengejutkan saat diranjang kau menjadi seseorang yang agresif dan nakal. "

Mendengar pujian menghina itu, Sehun menampar Jongin dengan sangat keras sampai tangannya terasa kebas. Ia tidak merasa bersalah atau menyesal. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin berbicara seperti itu padanya. Semoga Jongin lebih ingat tamparannya itu daripada penyerahan dirinya secara langsung terhadap ciuman Jongin yang menghina tadi. Sepucat mayat dengan punggung kaku dan mata hazel yang nanar, Sehun melangkah menjauhi Jongin. Ia tidak boleh, tidak dapat membiarkan dirinya kehilangan kendali dan mempermalukan diri di hadapan Jongin. Lagi.

" Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menamparku. " Dengan rahang yang mengeras, Jongin menyusul Sehun dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun, menghalangi jalan menuju pintu.

Napas Sehun terengah engah, ia berusaha tidak membiarkan pandangan matanya berlabuh pada cetak merah yang dibentuk jari jari tangannya di salah satu pipi Jongin. " Apapun yang kulakukan di masa lalu dan sebesar apapun aku mengganggumu hari ini, aku punya niat baik dan tidak berniat menyakiti atau melukaimu. Aku tidak pantas diperlakukan seakan aku hanyalah seorang pelacur. "

" Aku tidak_ "

" Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu membuatku merasa terhina karena berusaha menyelamatkan pernikahan kita. "

" Tapi dua tahun yang lalu kau tidak pernah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan pernikahan kita. Walau hanya selama lima menit! " Jongin membalas dengan penuh kebencian yang menghentikan ocehan Sehun.

Sehun berusaha menahan kesedihan di dalam dirinya. Ia telah kehilangan Jongin pada akhirnya dan untuk selamanya. Tidak akan ada kata rujuk, tidak ada kesempatan kedua. Jongin sudah membencinya. Bisakah ia menyalahkan sepenuhnya kepada Jongin? Semua hal yang berjalan berantakan ini tampaknya murni karena kesalahannya semata.

" Mungkin sekarang sudah terlambat tapi aku berusaha mencoba untuk memperbaikinya. " Sehun membalas dengan getir. " Apakah itu suatu kejahatan? "

Tanpa peringatan, pintu terbuka dan seorang pria mungil dengan mata besar yang indah muncul di ambang pintu.

" Kyung, aku hampir selesai, " Gumam Jongin. " Aku akan menemanimu sebentar lagi. "

Kyungsoo? DO Kyungsoo? Sehun tidak mengenali saat nama itu disebut oleh para wartawan tadi, tapi sekarang ia bisa mengenalinya. Bagai tikus yang terkena bisa mematikan kobra, Sehun menyadari dirinya sedang memandang seseorang yang sangat berkelas begitu berbeda dengan dirinya.

Hati Sehun mencelos saat menyadari bahwa selama ia bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo pasti sedang menunggu pria itu. Sementara Sehun berusaha mati matian membujuk Jongin agar mau memberikan kesempatan kedua kepada dirinya dan pernikahan mereka, tapi Kyungsoo hanya menunggu saja, duduk dengan tenang dan Jongin akan datang padanya.

" Sehun? " Dengan ketenangan yang membuat iri. Kyungsoo maju dengan mantap. " KIta belum pernah bertemu tapi aku merasa telah mengenalmu lewat putramu. "

" Putraku? "

" Taeoh sangat menyenangkan dan sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya. " Kyungsoo memberikan seulas senyum intim ke arah Jongin. " Aku sangat memuja anak anak. "

Sehun menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan yang terpancar dari matanya. Ia merasa benar benar berada di tempat yang salah. Keakraban Kyungsoo yang tak disangka sangka dengan Taeoh, membuatnya menyadari dirinya adalah tamu tak diundang dan hal itu semakin membuat Sehun merasa bodoh.

Kyungsoo terlihat seperti berada di rumah sendiri dan tidak terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Tenggorokan Sehun tercekat. Apakah Jongin akan mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa Sehun memohonnya memberikan kesempatan kedua? Akankah mereka berdua menertawakannya? Dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo, ia sama sekali bukan apa apa. Dengan air mata menggenang di kedua matanya, Sehun berjalan menuju pintu yang mengarah ke ruang depan.

" Kau harus menunggu, " Jongin memberitahu Sehun. " Kita tidak ingin menciptakan kegilaan media lagi. Kyungsoo harus pergi lebih dulu melalui pintu belakang. Ia sudah terlambat untuk menghadiri acara penggalangan dana. "

Merasa terjebak, Sehun terdiam dan berjuang menyembunyikan kesedihannya, ia memperlihatkan seulas senyum palsu. Ia terpaksa bersabar melihat pemandangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memengaruhi Sehun seolah hatinya ditikam belati. Dengan ramah, Jongin menemani penyanyi itu keluar ruangan.

" Aku harap kita dapat bertemu kembali, " Kyungsoo berkata dengan manis sebelum keluar ruangan.

Sehun menautkan kedua tanganya sebagai usaha menghentikan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Tiba tiba telepon genggamnya berdering dan tanpa sadar ia merogoh tas untuk mengangkatnya.

" Hallo. "

" Dimana kau? " tanya Yifan pelan. " Hampir setengah jam aku menunggumu. "

" Oh, Yifan. " Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Sehun. Ia melupakan janji menghadiri kuliah malam bersama pria itu sementara Ibu pria itu menjaga Taeoh. Rencana itu sudah dibuat berminggu minggu sebelumnya dan Nyonya Wu akan tersinggung atas pembatalan tersebut. " Maaf, maafkan aku, sesuatu terjadi. Ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus aku urus. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Aku benar benar lupa kita ada rencana pergi malam ini! "

Di ambang pintu, Jongin tiba tiba berhenti. Sebagian percakapan yang ia dengar tadi berhasil menganggu konsentrasinya. Mata gelapnya melontarkan pandangan terkejut ke arah Sehun. Sehun berlagak sangat lugu, pria itu berbicara seakan masih menyayanginya. Bahkan beberapa menit lalu, Sehun hampir saja jatuh ke pelukannya dengan sukarela. Tapi kenyataannya Sehun memiliki pria lain dalam kehidupannya.

Jongin sangat geram mengetahui hal itu. Yifan? Nama tersebut terdengar sangat menggelikan! Ia yakin pria bernama Yifan itu seorang kutu buku membosankan dengan perut gendut yang merasa nyaman berada di perpustakaan daripada berada di ranjang. Jongin menyimpulkan dengan sengit.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa ia memiliki pendengar, Sehun tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telepon. " Sebaiknya aku menelpon Ibumu dan meminta maaf padahal ia sudah begitu baik mau menjaga Taeoh di saat kita pergi. "

" Aku sudah memberitahu Ibu bahwa kau sakit sehingga kau tidak perlu menelponnya malam ini. " Ucap Yifan. Sehun merasa lega karena Yifan tidak terdengar kesal.

Jongin membatu memikirkan hubungan Sehun yang sudah berkembang sampai ke tahap perkenalan dengan Ibu si kutu buku. Jadi, hubungan mereka seserius itu. Apa mungkin Sehun juga sudah berbagi ranjang dengan pria itu? Jongin merasa jijik, seratus persen jijik dan benar benar terkejut dengan jatuhnya standar Sehun. Sejujurnya, ia tidak keberatan Sehun melanjutkan kehidupannya. Tapi, kepentingan Taeoh harus diutamakan dan Jongin tidak menganggap kemungkinan adanya Ayah tiri dalam kehidupan putranya adalah ide bagus.

" Apakah Luhan mengatakan aku ada dimana? " Tanya Sehun pada Yifan dengan canggung.

" Luhan tidak ada di rumahmu. Lampu menyala tapi tampaknya tidak ada seorangpun di rumah. " Jawab Yifan.

Sehun sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Luhan harus membangunkan Taeoh kalau ia ingin pergi dan kalau terbangun Taeoh tidak akan mudah ditidurkan lagi. Ia mengernyit dan menangkap bayangan Jongin.

" Berbicara lewat telepon genggam sangat mahal, " Keluh Yifan.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang saat ia menatap tubuh Jongin yang kecoklatan. Sadar akan pandangan gelap Jongin yang penuh penilaian dan yakin bahwa pria itu kesal dengan ketidakmampuannya menyaingi sikap tenang Jongin, Sehun kembali memaksakan seulas senyum palsu di bibirnya. Memaksakan dirinya untuk terdengar bahagia.

" Aku akan mampir ke kantormu hari jumat. " Ucap Sehun.

" Kita bisa sekalian makan siang. Dua orang bisa makan semurah seorang diri! " Yifan mengisyaratkan agar Sehun mau berbagi makan siang dengannya.

Sehun hampir saja tertawa kencang tapi kemudian merasa malu dengan diri sendiri karena walaupun Yifan mungkin sedikit pelit dengan uang tapi tetap saja ia rekan kerja yang pantas dihargai.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai ketemu hari jumat. " Sehun menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban Yifan. Tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin, Sehun menyimpan kembali telepon genggamnya dan berkata datar. " Sebaiknya aku pergi. "

" Kau tidak bisa pergi. "

" Apa? " Sehun melontarkan pandangan heran ke arah Jongin.

" Rumah ini dikelilingi wartawan. Kyungsoo berhasil melarikan diri tapi kita tidak mungkin bisa melakukan cara yang sama dalam satu malam. " Jongin merespon dengan tenang. " Kau harus menginap disini malam ini dan menyelinap keluar besok pagi. "

Sehun mengamati Jongin dengan cemas dan tetap berjalan menuju pintu depan. " Aku tidak bisa tinggal. "

" Media massa sedang menunggumu di luar, " Ucap Jongin lembut. " Kedatanganmu satu jam yang lalu justru menambah rasa penasaran mereka. Mereka pasti lebih agresif untuk yang kedua kalinya. "

Sehun memucat. " Aku tahu tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tinggal disini. "

" Mengapa tidak? Itu jalan keluar terbaik. Para wartawan itu tidak akan berjaga disini sepanjang waktu dan kepergian secara diam diam besok pagi akan mengatasi segala permasalahan. " Jongin mengucapkan dengan dingin.

Sehun tidak berharap tetap tinggal di rumah Jongin tapi para wartawan itu sangat menganggu dan apa yang dikatakan Jongin cukup masuk akal. Jika ia naik kereta paling pagi, ia akan tiba di rumah tepat waktu untuk menyapa Taeoh saat putranya itu bangun dan membawakan sarapan untuk Kakaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas bantuannya.

" Sehun... " Desak Jongin dengan tidak sabar.

" Ya, baiklah, aku akan tinggal. Terima kasih. " Ucap Sehun dengan kaku.

" Kau pasti lapar. "

" Tidak, tidak sama sekali. " Ucap Sehun, ia tidak punya napsu untuk makan. " Hari ini terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Bisakah aku beristirahat sekarang? "

Dengan wajah tanpa menunjukkan emosi apapun, Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tajam. " Kau mengejutkanku, Sayang. Kupikir kau menganggap kebersamaan kita yang dipaksakan ini sebagai satu kesempatan baru untuk memulai usahamu untuk menyelamatkan pernikahan kita. Kukira kau akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini tapi ternyata tidak. Kau malah ingin tidur. "

Semburat malu mewarnai wajah Sehun yang pucat. Jongin mempermainkannya dengan cara yang sangat kejam. Lidah Jongin yang tajam selalu merupakan sisi gelap kecerdasannya. " Mungkin aku perlu mempertimbangkan kembali apakah kau pantas diperjuangkan atau tidak. " Balas Sehun.

" Dalam hal uang, tentu saja aku pantas diperjuangkan kembali. " Balas Jongin tanpa ragu. " Dalam hal lainnya, kurasa kita perlu berkompromi. "

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan dan tidak mau tahu. " Sehun terlalu letih untuk dapat berpikir jernih dan terlalu lelah untuk tetap berada di sekitar Jongin. " Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah aku hanya ingin ke kamarku. "

" Aku akan mengantarmu. "

Untuk kepuasan diri sesaat, Sehun membiarkan dirinya memandang Jongin karena ia tahu ia mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan Suaminya ini lagi. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada sebaik baiknya. Ia memandangi Jongin dan berpikir apa yang ada dalam diri Jongin yang membuatnya terlihat begitu mempesona.

Di puncak tangga, Sehun berhenti. " Kau sangat pandai dalam berbagai hal, Jongin tapi kau tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal pernikahan. " Gumam Sehun pelan.

Jongin berbalik dan langsung menatap Sehun. " Coba ulangi? "

" Pernikahan adalah satu satunya hal yang tidak pernah kau dalami dan aku juga baru dalam hal itu. " Sehun memusatkan pandangannya pada sebuah lemari yang tertata dengan indah karena takut kalau memandangi Jongin ia akan kehilangan kendali dirinya. " Kau pernah menghabiskan dua juta dolar hanya untuk sebuah lukisan dan setelah lukisan itu terpasang di apartementmu untuk satu malam, besoknya kau langsung meminjamkannya ke museum dan kurasa kau tidak pernah melihat lukisan itu kembali. Bagimu sensasinya adalah proses mendapatkannya. "

Wajah Jongin mengeras saat ia menyalakan lampu kamar tidur besar yang ia masuki kemudian ia memberi jalan untuk mempersilakan Sehun masuk. " Omong kosong. " Balas Jongin.

" Tidak, ucapanku bukanlah omong kosong. Aku seperti lukisan itu, setelah mendapatkanku lalu kau kehilangan minat. " Lanjut Sehun dengan kasar.

" Aku tidak perlu menjawab pikiran melanturmu itu. Gunakan telepon itu bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu. " Dengan langkah luwes layaknya seorang pemangsa, Jongin berjalan keluar. " Semoga kau mimpi indah. "

Mimpi indah? Apakah Jongin bercanda? Tawa histeris tertahan di tenggorokan Sehun dan ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ?

Well, kalau reviewnya cepet melebihi target, so pasti cepet juga post nya hehehe. makasih banyak buat yang tetep setia review

Target review lebih lima belas bakalan dilanjut ya, next chap bkln naek rated jadi rated M


	4. Chapter 4

****KAIHUN - Kekasih Suamiku Chapter 4 -****

 ** **.****

Oleh Juju JongOdult TeleportingWinds

.

KEKASIH SUAMIKU

.

REMAKE DARI NOVEL, BUKAN REMAKE DARI FF COUPLE LAIN.

.

KIM JONGIN

OH ( KIM ) SEHUN

KIM TAEOH

.

RATED T

.

MPREG

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

" Pernikahan adalah satu satunya hal yang tidak pernah kau dalami dan aku juga baru dalam hal itu. " Sehun memusatkan pandangannya pada sebuah lemari yang tertata dengan indah karena takut kalau memandangi Jongin ia akan kehilangan kendali dirinya. " Kau pernah menghabiskan dua juta dolar hanya untuk sebuah lukisan dan setelah lukisan itu terpasang di apartementmu untuk satu malam, besoknya kau langsung meminjamkannya ke museum dan kurasa kau tidak pernah melihat lukisan itu kembali. Bagimu sensasinya adalah proses mendapatkannya. "

Wajah Jongin mengeras saat ia menyalakan lampu kamar tidur besar yang ia masuki kemudian ia memberi jalan untuk mempersilakan Sehun masuk. " Omong kosong. " Balas Jongin.

" Tidak, ucapanku bukanlah omong kosong. Aku seperti lukisan itu, setelah mendapatkanku lalu kau kehilangan minat. " Lanjut Sehun dengan kasar.

" Aku tidak perlu menjawab pikiran melanturmu itu. Gunakan telepon itu bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu. " Dengan langkah luwes layaknya seorang pemangsa, Jongin berjalan keluar. " Semoga kau mimpi indah. "

Mimpi indah? Apakah Jongin bercanda? Tawa histeris tertahan di tenggorokan Sehun dan ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 4

.

Sehun mencoba menelpon Kakaknya melalui telepon yang berada di dekat ranjangnya. Saat tidak ada jawaban dari rumahnya, kegelisahannya meningkat dan ia kembali mencoba menghubungi telepon genggam Kakaknya itu. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum telepon itu diangkat.

" Sehun? " Suara Luhan tidak terdengar jelas karena suara musik yang nyaring di belakangnya. " Mengapa kau menelepon? Apa kau berusaha mengawasiku? "

Sehun heran musik sekeras itu tidak mengganggu pendengaran Kakaknya. " Tentu saja aku tidak mengawasimu. Tapi aku sedikit khawatir. Tampaknya Yifan datang kerumah saat kau keluar. "

Hening sejenak sebelum Luhan berseru kesal. " Aku tidak keluar. Tapi saat kulihat itu dia, aku memutuskan untuk tidak membukakan pintu. Aku malas bertemu dia. "

" Bisakah kau mengecilkan suara musikmu sedikit. Mungkin saja Taeoh menangis dan kau tidak bisa mendengarnya karena suara musikmu terlalu keras. " Ucap Sehun dengan nada meminta maaf. " Dengar, aku harus bermalam di Seoul dan akan kembali pagi pagi sekali tapi bila kau menginginkanku kembali malam ini, aku akan_ "

" Oh, jangan bodoh. Tidak ada gunanya kau pulang cepat cepat, " Seru Kakaknya dengan tidak sabar. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan tiba tiba kedamaian terdengar di ujung telepon. " Taeoh baik baik saja... Ia tidur sangat nyenyak. Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Jongin? "

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang. " Buruk... Ia mengencani DO Kyungsoo, sang penyanyi, dan aku bertemu dengannya. Ia sangat memesona_ "

Luhan tertawa datar. " Oh, Sayang, ini benar benar bukan harimu! Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu? "

" Ya, memang. " Sehun mengakui dengan lirih.

" Jongin benar benar keterlaluan! " Seru Luhan. " Apakah kau bertanya padanya mengenai tunjangan keuangan? "

Sehun menelan ludah. " Ya, aku sudah menanyakannya. Kurasa masalah itu sudah beres. "

" Bagus! " Seru Luhan.

Sehun merasa ia mendengar suara lain di belakang Kakaknya yang membuatnya bertanya, " Apa ada temanmu yang datang menginap? "

" Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? " Tanya Luhan sengit.

" Kurasa tadi aku mendengar seseorang berbicara kepadamu_ "

" Kau salah... Itu pasti suara televisi. Sampai besok! "

Hubungan telepon pun terputus.

Perlahan, Sehun mengembalikan gagang telepon itu.

Sehun kembali melamunkan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat tadi. Jongin tidak akan menjadi bagian hidupnya kembali. Seperti tertusuk tombak, rasa sakit itu melukainya begitu tajam dan mendalam. Lebih dari tiga tahun berlalu sejak Sehun melarikan diri dari pesta di apartement Baekhyun setelah melihat Jongin dalam pelukan orang lain. Saat itu, Jongin mengikutinya sampai ke jalan.

.

 ** **FLASHBACK****

" __Sehun! " Panggil Jongin. " Hei, kenapa kau lari dari pesta? " Saat bisa mengejar Sehun, Jongin meraih tangan Sehun.__

" __Bukan urusanmu. Kau urus saja pasanganmu tadi! " Jawab Sehun.__

" __Apa kau cemburu? Jadi kau menginginkanku juga sebagaimana aku menginginkanmu, " Ungkap Jongin dengan penuh kepuasaan. " Jangan khawatir mengenai pasanganku. Ia hanyalah pajangan_ "__

" __Apakah pasanganmu itu__ __mengetahuinya? " Sehun terkejut dengan tingkah laku Jongin.__

 _ _Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. " Kaulah yang kuinginkan, Sayang. Orang lain hanyalah pengganti dirimu. Bila kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang untuk itu, salahkan dirimu sendiri. "__

" __Menyalahkan diriku sendiri?__ _"_ _ _Ucap Sehun__. " __Jangan membuatku bertanggung jawab atas kelakuanmu yang gemar mempermainkan perasaan pasanganmu! "__

" __Aku bujangan. Aku tidak berbohong pada mereka dan aku tidak melanggar peraturan. Jangan bersikap begitu naif. Kalau aku pria baik baik seperti yang kauharapkan, saat ini aku pasti sudah menikah dan punya anak, dan kau akan menderita dengan kenyataan bahwa aku secara moral berada di luar jangkauanmu. Tapi syukurlah aku bukan pria baik baik, saat ini aku tidak terikat dan yang kau butuhkan hanyalah keberanian untuk berhenti melarikan diri seperti gadis kecil. Kau harus berani menghadapi apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kita. " Ucap Jongin.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _Pada jam tiga pagi, Jongin mendatangi apartement Sehun. Dipengaruhi oleh stress, keinginan dan rasa lega karena malam itu Jongin sedang tidak berada dalam pelukan orang lain, Sehun mempersilahkan Jongin masuk. Jongin menariknya mendekat dalam kegelapan ruang tamu dan berbisik perlahan, " Aku akan berbeda denganmu, Hunnie. Kau akan mendapatkan perhatianku seutuhnya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah mempedulikan orang lain lagi. "__

 _ _Sehun gemetar bahagia mendengar perkataan Jongin.__

" __Dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Ini akan sangat mudah, sangat sederhana. " Jongin berbisik dengan suara serak. " Mengapa mempersulitnya? "__

 ** **FLASHBACK OFF****

 ** **.****

Namun, satu satunya hal yang mudah adalah mencintai Jongin dan mencintai pria itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat Sehun pilih. Mereka bertemu kapanpun mereka sempat tapi tidak pernah ada cukup waktu untuk memuaskan mereka berdua. Jatuh cinta setengah mati, ia tidak ragu sedikitpun terhadap hubungan mereka. Dalam dua bulan, Jongin melamarnya tapi begitu cincin pertunangan melekat di jarinya, privasi yang mereka nikmati sebelumnya hilang.

Teman teman Jongin memujinya di depan Jongin tapi dibelakang memberikan komentar yang menyakitkan. Jongin dengan silsilah keluarga dan kekayaan yang besar, dianggap sebagai hadiah pernikahan yang menarik dan sebagian besar orang di lingkungan pergaulan Jongin yang eklusif merasa terhina karena Jongin memilih ia yang tidak memiliki selera busana yang baik menjadi istrinya. Rasa malu yang berkepanjangan dan sindiran menyakitkan mengenai reputasi Jongin dengan wanita atau pria, daya tarik sensual Jongin, serta rasa percaya diri Sehun dan kepercayaannya pada Jongin, bahkan sebelum pernikahan.

Hal itu memang menyakitkan, Namun, hari ketika ia menikah dengan Jongin merupakan saat paling membahagiakan dalam kehidupannya dan bulan madu mereka yang singkat terasa seperti surga kebahagiaan. Tapi sepuluh bulan setelahnya, ia merasakan kesepian dan tidak bahagia. Kalau bukan karena tuduhan Choi Minki, ia pasti akan tetap bersama dengan Jongin.

Jongin tidak pernah menyadari alasan sebenarnya ia meninggalkan suaminya tersebut, Sehun menyadari itu dengan getir. Ketidaksetiaan Jongin yang tampak jelas meyakinkan Sehun bahwa perceraian adalah pilihan terbaik dan bijaksana yang bisa ia berikan kepada pria yang dengan jelas mengakui bahwa Jongin menyesal telah menikah dengannya...

Kesal dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kamar. Sambil membasuh wajahnya, ia memutuskan untuk berendam dalam air hangat dan berharap hal itu akan membuatnya rileks.

Tenggelam dalam air hangat yang dipenuhi wewangian, Sehun mulai berpikir mengapa Luhan begitu membenci Jongin. Kakaknya itu tidak pernah mengatakan satu hal baik pun mengenai Jongin dan sebenarnya Jongin juga bersikap agak dingin terhadap Luhan. Mungkin ketidakcocokan kepribadian. Sehun menelan ludah dan berharap ada Taeoh disampingnya untuk dipeluk.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan ringan di pintu kamar mandi. Sehun terdiam karena terkejut kemudian langsung duduk tegak. Air bergemericik ribut di sekitarnya saat ia memeluk kedua lututnya sebagai usaha naluriah untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya. " Aku tidak berpakaian! " Teriak Sehun sebagai peringatan pada orang yang berada di ruang sebelah.

" Tidak masalah, " Sahut Jongin. Cara bicaranya yang semanis madu menekankan tiap kata yang diucapkan. " Aku meminta orang mengantarkan makanan padamu tapi kau tidak menjawab saat makanan itu diantar jadi aku bilang pada pelayan akan mengurusnya. "

" Aku tidak lapar. " Gumam Sehun.

Dengan sepasang mata gelap yang berbinar keemasan. Jongin mengamati Sehun. Saat berjalan masuk melewati pintu kamar mandi, Jongin disambut oleh pemandangan bahu Sehun yang menggairahkan. Gairah dengan cepat menyebar ke sekujur tubuh Jongin.

Di tengah bak, Sehun berendam dengan kedua lengan memeluk lutut.

" __Aku__ __yang lapar__ , " Ucap Jongin sengit.

" Kalau begitu kau bawa saja nampannya dan makan lah sendiri. " Sehun berusaha melepaskan pandangan dari Jongin tapi gagal. Sehun merasa sulit untuk berpikir rasional sekarang.

Jongin sudah membuka jaket, dasinya dan melonggarkan kerah kemeja hitamnya. " Mengapa kau tidak mengusirku keluar, Sehun? "

Sehun tahu jawabannya tapi ia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh imajinasi bahwa Jongin akan mengangkatnya dari dalam air, menggendongnya ke tempat tidur dan memuaskan hasrat dalam dirinya yang selalu berhasil dibangkitkan oleh suaminya itu.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Lewat pandangan Sehun yang penuh harap dan terang terangan, Jongin dapat membaca jawaban yang diberikan Sehun dalam keheningan. Kali inipun tampaknya merupakan pertanda bagi Jongin untuk memulai pendekatan seksualnya sehingga Sehun tidak merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

Ini semua memang rencana Jongin. Dengan sengaja membatalkan niat Sehun untuk pulang dan bertemu si kutu buku. Ia telah memutuskan akan merayu Sehun malam ini. Tapi saat ini entah kenapa ia ingin Sehun yang menentukan pilihannya sendiri dan bertindak karena pilihannya sendiri.

" Kalau kau ingin tidur denganku malam ini, aku ada di kamar sebelah. Kau bisa mendatangiku. " Jongin mengamati wajah Sehun yang gugup dengan raut senang.

Rasa malu membuat kulit Sehun merona merah dan mulutnya ternganga. " Bagaimana... Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah terhadapku? "

" Hidup itu singkat. Aku berusaha menghemat waktu sementara kita menunggumu memutuskan dan bertindak. Entah kau sangat menginginkanku sehingga berani mengambil resiko atau tidak, Sayang. " Ucap Jongin perlahan. " Keputusan ada ditanganmu. "

Masih tidak mampu berkata kata, Sehun mendengar suara pintu tertutup di sisi sebelah kamar. Jongin telah pergi. Sehun berdiri dari bak dan melilitkan handuk di pinggulnya. Ia gemetar. Jongin sangat mengenal dirinya. Pria itu mengetahui keinginan terdalamnya. Tapi bukannya bersikap dominan seperti yang biasa Jongin lakukan, Pria itu malah menyindir sikap pasifnya dan menantangnya.

Sehun tidak pernah berani mengambil resiko. Oleh karena itu, apa yang ia lakukan hari ini terasa tidak nyata karena ia berani mengambil resiko mendekati Jongin tidak hanya sekali tapi dua kali. Kemana keberanian yang baru ditemukannya ini akan membawanya? Keberaniannya menghapus semua kebohongan yang ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri selama dua tahun dan membuatnya berani mengakui betapa sengsara kehidupannya tanpa Jongin. Hal itu juga mendorongnya untuk mempertimbangkan kembali pernikahannya dengan Jongin yang selama ini tidak pernah ia pikirkan.

Tapi kalau aku jatuh dalam pelukan Jongin saat ini. Apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat? Jongin memiliki hasrat seksual yang besar. Mereka masih menikah jika saja ia bisa mempercayai Jongin dan karena kesalahannyalah mereka berpisah. Sepanjang hari ini Sehun telah berusaha meyakinkan Jongin bahwa ia menginginkan pria itu kembali. Ia tidak seharusnya mengeluh kalau Jongin salah menafsirkan permintaannya itu. Saat Jongin menantangnya untuk mengambil resiko, apakah itu pertanda bahwa mereka mungkin masih memiliki masa depan bersama?

Ini mungkin satu satunya kesempatanku untuk menyelamatkan pernikahan dan aku tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena rasa malu. Sehun langsung melepas handuknya dan mengenakan celana dalam. Setelahnya ia terpaku, akan terlihat aneh bila ia berpakaian lengkap hanya untuk ke kamar sebelah. Setelah lama menimbang nimbang, Sehun akhirnya menarik kain penutup tempat tidur di pinggir ranjang dan memakainya untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sebelum kegugupan melandanya, Sehun segera meninggalkan kamar dan membuka pintu kamar sebelah hanya untuk mendapati... Kamar itu begitu gelap dan kosong dan tampaknya ia berada dikamar yang salah. Sehun lalu berbalik dan akan mencari di kamar sebelah saat mendengar suara seseorang.

" Tidak perlu mencari ke seluruh rumah, aku disini. " Jongin berkata sinis dari suatu tempat di belakang Sehun.

Karena terkejut, Sehun terlonjak dan berbalik. Kakinya terantuk kain dan ia terjerembab. Dengan teriakan tercekik, Sehun terjatuh di koridor dan kehabisan napas.

" Hunnie, kau baik baik saja? " Jongin mencondongkan tubuh untuk memegang lengan Sehun dan menarik Sehun berdiri.

" Aku baik baik saja. " Jawab Sehun, ia berusaha menelan malu dan tangis frustasi.

Jongin lalu menggendong dan membawa Sehun ke kamarnya kemudian menurunkannya perlahan di tempat yang aman.

" Jadi apa maumu sekarang? " tanya Sehun, ia gugup bagaikan gadis sekolahan.

" Aku akan membebaskanmu dari kain itu sebelum kau mematahkan kakimu. " Sambil meletakkan tangan di ujung kain itu, Jongin bergegas memutar tubuh Sehun dan melepaskan kain penganggu itu bahkan sebelum Sehun menyadari apa yang ia lakukan.

" Oh! " Dibebaskan dari satu satunya penutup dirinya, Sehun refleks menyilangkan kedua lengan di tubuhnya kemudian menatap Jongin.

Jongin hanya memakai celana pendek. Pemandangan itu membuat perut Sehun terasa dipenuhi sekawanan kupu kupu yang bertebangan di dalamnya dan tubuhnya terasa dialiri tegangan tingkat tinggi yang terus meningkat.

" Terasa... Sangat aneh berada bersamamu lagi. " Ungkap Sehun.

" Aku menyebutnya erotis. " Sahut Jongin sambil bergerak mendekat untuk melabuhkan tangannya ke rambut Sehun dan mengangkat kepala pria itu. " Aku merasa seperti Raja dengan budaknya. Aku rasa aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan malam ini. "

Kerutan khawatir menghiasi dahi Sehun yang pucat. Kemudian, ia memaksakan tawa miris karena tahu Jongin hanya bercanda. " Aku tidak akan bertindak seperti budakmu. Tidak sejauh itu. "

" Kupikir kau akan bertindak sepanjang aku menginginkanmu melakukannya, Sayang. " Ucap Jongin.

Perut Sehun bergejolak dan tubuhnya gemetar. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengamatinya dengan mata yang bersinar keemasan, kemudian menciumnya dengan penuh gairah dan penuh dengan tuntutan yang membuat Sehun menggelayut pada bahu pria itu supaya bisa tetap berdiri.

Jongin menurunkan lengan Sehun dari tubuhnya dan membelai puting Sehun. Ia tidak memedulikan sentakan napas kaget Sehun, bahkan ia memanfaatkan hal itu dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan tangannya sebelum sehun bisa membalikkan tubuh secara naluriah.

" Aku merindukan tubuhmu... " Ucap Jongin.

Rona malu mulai menjalari tubuh Sehun. Walaupun merasa puas dengan pernyataan Jongin, ia merasa telanjang, terbuka dan terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

" Aku akan menikmati saat saat menjelajahinya kembali, " ucap Jongin, ia membiarkan ibu jarinya mengelus puting Sehun yang menegang sambil terus mengamati respon Sehun serta mendengar erangan tertahan di tenggorokan Sehun. Ia lalu membungkuk dan mengangkat Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

" M- mau kemana kita dengan ini? Maksudku kau dan aku? " Tanya Sehun gugup.

" Aku akan membawamu ke ranjangku. Jangan memberiku pertanyaan yang menjebak, Sayang. " Pinta Jongin. " Kau tidak terlalu hebat melakukannya. "

Jongin membaringkan Sehun di kasur yang besar. Sinar lampu temaram menyinari rambut Sehun yang berantakan, menonjolkan kulitnya yang pucat dan lekuk tubuhnya yang tanpa cacat.

Jongin memegang pinggang Sehun di ranjang untuk menahannya disana dan seulas senyum malu malu dari Sehun tampak melembutkan bibir tipis kemerahan yang tampak gelisah karena intensitas tatapan Jongin.

" Kau sangat cantik dengan caramu sendiri, " Jongin berkata kasar, rahangnya mengeras seakan ia takut pujian seperti itu akan membuat Sehun berpikir macam macam.

" Itu hanya pendapatmu. " Tantang Sehun.

" Tidakkan Yifan memiliki pendapat yang sama denganku? "

" Yifan? " Mata Sehun melebar dalam kebingungan. Ia tidak paham mengapa Jongin menyadari adanya kehadiran pria lain dalam kehidupannya. " Aku pikir ia tidak pernah memikirkan penampilanku. Sama sepertiku, ia lebih tertarik pada hal hal praktis. "

" Wuah, bijaksana sekali sikapnya. " Jongin berbisik di antara kertakan giginya, ia kesal dengan cara Sehun mengungkapkan kesamaan sikapnya dengan pria lain. " Lupakan dia, yang terpenting saat ini adalah hentikan usahamu untuk bersembunyi di balik selimut guna menutupi dirimu dariku. Biarkan aku menikmati pemandangan ini, " Desak Jongin sambil memusatkan perhatian pada celana dalam yang dikenakan Sehun dan melepaskannya. " Nah ini jauh lebih baik. "

Mata gelap keemasan Jongin mengamati Sehun dengan sensual dan penuh percaya diri. Kemudian ia mundur untuk melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Ia benar benar bergairah dan tampak lebih bersemangat.

Wajah Sehun terasa panas saat merasakan angin membelai kejantanannya yang sedikit menegang. Ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Tatap aku. " perintah Jongin parau saat ia membaringkan diri disamping Sehun.

Bulu mata Sehun terangkat. Jongin membiarkan ujung jarinya perlahan menelusuri sekeliling puting Sehun. Merasakan sensasi dari jari Jongin, Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya, gelombang panas terasa mengaduk perutnya. " Jonginnhh... "

Jongin menundukkan kepala kemudian mengulum puting Sehun yang menegang. Pinggul Sehun bergerak gerak gelisah di atas selimut. Arus panas tak tertahankan mulai terasa membakar tubuhnya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak bercinta dan ia terkejut oleh kekuatan respon dirinya sendiri. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan kuat kuat di sisi tubuhnya, berjuang mengendalikan diri tapi gagal. Perlahan ia membuka kedua tangannya, menyusurkan jari jarinya ke rambut Jongin lalu mencengkeram rambut Jongin yang tebal dan hitam untuk menahan kepala Jongin agar tetap mengulum putingnya.

Jongin bergerak dan menarik Sehun ke arahnya, ia menghunjamkan lidahnya yang lapar ke dalam mulut Sehun. Berulang ulang Jongin menyusurkan lidahnya di antara bibir Sehun yang terbuka. Sehun mulai menyampirkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jongin, menggelayuti Jongin untuk berbagi ciuman panas. Sehun menyusurkan lidahnya untuk bertemu dengan lidah Jongin, memulai pertarungan lidah dan berusaha mengendalikan ciuman mereka.

Tapi karena sikap dominan Jongin dan Sehun yang hanya mampu bernapas pendek pendek, Jongin memenangkan pertarungan lidah mereka. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Sehun. Dan Jongin semakin mendekap tubuh Sehun lebih erat.

" Kau membutuhkanku, Sayang... " Dengan tawa parau, Jongin menjelajahi tubuh Sehun dengan jari jarinya yang terampil.

" Ahhh... " Kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh jari Jongin ditubuhnya menyiksa Sehun. Membuatnya gelisah dan mengerang. Ia tenggelam dalam gairah dan dibanjiri rasa lapar yang bersumber dari tubuhnya sendiri.

" Jonginhh.. Kumohonn.. " Sehun mendengar dirinya memohon dan ia tidak peduli. Keinginan begitu besar dan mengendalikan dirinya sampai ia tidak berdaya.

" __Kumohon__ apa, Ehmm? " Jongin menyusurkan tangannya ke bawah tubuh Sehun lalu menangkup kejantanan Sehun dengan kencang dan tangan satunya menggoda __Hole__ Sehun. " __Kumohon__ remas kejantananku dengan tangan terampilmu, Jongin? Atau __kumohon__ hunjam Holeku dengan kejantananmu yang besar dan keras itu, Jongin? Yang mana yang kau inginkan, Sayang? "

" Aahhh... Aku.. Aku... "

Sebelum Sehun selesai mengucapkan perkataannya, Jongin dengan tiba tiba memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam __Hole__ Sehun. Tanpa menunggu Sehun menyesuaikan diri, Jongin langsung mengeluar masukkan kedua jarinya dengan cepat dan keras. Ia lalu menunduk dan memasukkan kejantanan Sehun kedalam mulutnya sampai ke tenggorokannya.

" Ohhh... " Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya saat merasakan kepala kejantanannya mengenai pangkal tenggorokan Jongin.

Lidah Jongin menggoda ujung kejantanan Sehun, membuat tubuh Sehun gemetar. Jongin menambahkan dua jari lagi ke dalam Hole Sehun dan menggerakkan keempat jarinya dengan cara memutar, mencari prostat Sehun.

" Jonghh... Jonginnhhnn... Aku... Aaahhh... Lepaskan kejantananku Jongin. Aku mau keluar... Aaahhh... " Tapi Jongin tetap menaik turunkan kepalanya, menghisap dan mengulum kejantanan Sehun. Ia tidak menghiraukan permintaan Sehun.

" Jjonginnhhh... Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... " Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Jongin dan menelan spermanya tanpa rasa jijik.

" Rasamu masih tetap sama seperti dulu, Sayang. " Jongin lalu menarik kepala Sehun dan mencium bibir istrinya itu. Secara perlahan Sehun menjilat sisa sperma yang ada disudut bibir Jongin.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun, mulai memposisikan kepala kejantanannya di depan hole Sehun dan memasukkan kejantanannya secara perlahan. Menyatukan tubuh mereka. Sehun tersentak, ia terkejut akibat intensitas penyatuan tersebut serta desakan kejantanan Jongin yang menyatukan tubuh mereka.

" Hmmm... Jonginnhhh... " Desah Sehun.

Jongin mengeluarkan kejantanannya sampai hanya kepala kejantanannya saja yang berada di dalam __Hole__ Sehun dan dengan cepat memasukkannya kembali dengan keras langsung mengenai prostat Sehun. Tubuh Sehun tersentak sentak karena kerasnya hunjaman Jongin.

" Kau menyukainya, Sayang? " tanya Jongin sambil terus menghunjam __Hole__ Sehun dengan gerakan cepat, sesekali ia menggoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya menambah kenikmatan hunjamannya.

Jongin memperlambat hunjamannya. " Sayang, berbaliklah. Letakkan tanganmu di kepala ranjang dan angkat bokongmu lebih tinggi. " Perintah Jongin.

Sehun berbalik lalu menuruti perintah Jongin. Jongin kembali menghunjamkan kejantanannya. Maju, mundur, maju, mundur. Derit ranjang terdengar karena intensitas gerakan mereka.

Dalam posisi menungging seperti ini, Sehun merasa kejantanan Jongin masuk lebih dalam menghunjam prostatnya. Ia lalu mengetatkan rektumnya dan menghisap kejantanan Jongin lebih dalam lagi.

" Aahhh... Aahhh... Jonghhnn.. " Jongin mengecupi punggung putih Sehun, memberikan tanda kepemilikan di punggung mulus Sehun. Kedua tangannya menggoda kedua puting Sehun, sesekali mencubitnya.

Secara tiba tiba Jongin membalikkan tubuh Sehun kembali telentang di ranjang. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di kedua paha Sehun dan membuka lebar kaki Sehun, memudahkannya menghunjam __Hole__ Sehun.

" Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat mencapai klimaks, Sayang. " Ucap Jongin.

" Jonghh.. Aku... Sedikit lagi... "

" Keluarkan saja, Sayang. Jangan ditahan. " Jongin tambah mempercepat hunjamannya, menghentak hentakkan tubuh Sehun.

" Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh... Jonggggiiinnnhhh... " Sperma Sehun keluar dan membasahi perutnya dan perut Jongin. Sensasi memenuhi dirinya, membawanya ke puncak yang meledak ledak menuju pelepasan yang bergelora dalam dirinya lewat getar getar kenikmatan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin menyusul Sehun mencapai klimaks. Dan memenuhi __Hole__ Sehun dengan spermanya.

Setelah badai sensual itu berakhir, Sehun merasa lemah dan shock. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Jongin sementara Jongin berusaha bernapas normal. Sehun merasa sangat bahagia. __Kami bersama lagi__ , Pikir Sehun dengan rasa lega dan bersyukur akan kesempatan itu. Memang banyak hal yang masih harus dibereskan tapi yang terpenting mereka bisa bersama lagi dan akan ada babak baru dalam pernikahan mereka.

" Hidup bukanlah hidup bila tanpamu, " Desah Sehun penuh emosi dan ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar tapi hal itu sangat sulit karena ia sangat bahagia.

" Apakah benar? " Jongin bergerak dengan anggun lalu memberikan kecupan di kening Sehun.

Jongin berusaha tidak menertawakan cara Sehun bergelayut padanya tapi diam diam ia merasa senang karena dirinya tak tergantikan dalam kehidupan Sehun. Dalam beberapa saat, Jongin seolah berada pada masa lalu tapi, __dor__ , imajinasi itu terhapus dan tergantikan oleh kejadian yang terjadi dua tahun belakangan ini. Kegelapan dan kesinisan kembali memenuhi jiwanya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata gelapnya.

Sehun membiarkan jari jarinya meraba tulang dan otot yang tersebar di bawah bahu Jongin yang kecokelatan serta membiarkan pandangannya menelusuri wajah Jongin yang tampan dan berbahaya. Ia lalu menarik napas dalam dalam. " Aku... Aku masih mencintaimu. "

" Aku tersanjung mendengarnya, " Jongin mengangkat satu tangannya, mengindikasikan suatu jarak. " Apakah kau mencintaiku sebesar ini? Atau sebesar ini? " ia merentangkan jari jarinya yang kecokelatan lebih lebar.

Senyum malu perlahan mengembang di bibir kemerahan Sehun karena ia berpikir Jongin sedang menggodanya. " Oh, setidaknya sejauh dua tangan... "

" Tapi aku tidak minta cinta. Aku hanya menginginkan seks. " Sela Jongin dengan dingin.

Dengan mata berkabut, Sehun merona merah dan mengernyit. " Kuharap kau tidak berkata seperti itu. "

" Jika kau mencintaiku, kau akan memaafkan kelancangan perkataanku. " Ucap Jongin sinis.

Sehun terdiam, kemudian ia menangkap nada sinis dalam suara Jongin yang berat dan menyadari bahwa ada yang salah.

Jongin berbalik melepaskan diri dari Sehun lalu bangkit berdiri. Sehun menatap Jongin dan merasakan kekosongan di rongga perutnya. Seolah Jongin membelahnya menjadi dua. ia menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya dan menawarkan cintanya tapi Jongin hanya mengambil salah satu dan membuang yang lain.

" __Aku hanya menginginkan seks. "__ Apakah Jongin serius? Sehun gemetar, ia muak dengan penghinaan yang diterimanya.

Telepon di samping ranjang berdering dengan nyaring. Sambil bersungut sungut, Jongin mengangkat telepon. Tiba tiba ia menegang, rahangnya mengeras. " Ya, saya KIm Jongin, apa yang terjadi? "

Ketegangan suara Jongin memaksa Sehun bangun dan duduk di ranjang, ia memandang Jongin dengan khawatir.

" Rumah sakit mana? Bagaimana keadaannya? " Jongin bertanya datar. " Bagaimana kejadiannya? "

" ... "

Sambil mendengarkan, raut wajah Jongin mengeras dan menggelap. " Terima kasih, " Jongin menarik napas keras. " Saya akan pergi ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin. "

Sambil membanting gagang telepon, Jongin menatap Sehun dengan penuh kebencian dan tuduhan. " Itu tadi polisi. Satu jam lalu, mereka membawa Taeoh ke rumah sakit. Ia terluka dan memar. Ia ditemukan berada di jalan seorang diri. "

Sehun masih tidak memercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. " Apa? "

" Kakakmu berusaha mengambil Taeoh tapi dianggap terlalu mabuk untuk bisa mengurus anak itu untuk kedua kalinya. Tampaknya Kakakmu itu mengajak Taeoh ke sebuah pesta dan Taeoh berjalan keluar rumah tanpa seorangpun menyadari bahwa ia menghilang! " Jongin menjelaskan situasi itu dengan gigi bergemeretak.

" Oh, tidak, TIDAK! " Diselimuti ketakutan akan keselamatan putranya, Sehun berusaha mengesampingkan ketidakpercayaannya bahwa hal itu bisa terjadi dan memusatkan pikiran pada hal yang penting. " Rumah sakit? Taeoh ada di rumah sakit? "

Pandangan mata Jongin menusuk tajam Sehun. " Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan putraku yang masih kecil ke tangan pria egois itu? "

" Tolong katakan padaku bagaimana keadaan Taeoh... Apakah ia baik baik saja? " Desak Sehun.

" Apa maksudmu dengan baik baik saja? Taeoh terluka dan memar serta ketakutan. Ia bisa saja diculik, dibunuh, atau apapun! Aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena Ia masih bermurah hati menyelamatkan Taeoh. " Jongin melontarkan amarahnya, ia tergesa gesa berpakaian sambil bicara. " Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab untuk kejadian ini! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Maaf telat post untuk chapter ini, karena aku lagi sibuk banget. Ini nyempetin post karena udah lewat target review jadi harus aku post secepatnya.

Target review lebih lima belas lagi baru lanjut yaaa.

Makasih banget buat yang selalu setia review.


	5. Chapter 5

****KAIHUN - Kekasih Suamiku Chapter 5 -****

 ** **.****

Oleh Juju JongOdult TeleportingWinds

.

KEKASIH SUAMIKU

.

REMAKE DARI NOVEL, BUKAN REMAKE DARI FF COUPLE LAIN.

.

KIM JONGIN

OH ( KIM ) SEHUN

KIM TAEOH

.

RATED T

.

MPREG

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

Pandangan mata Jongin menusuk tajam Sehun. " Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan putraku yang masih kecil ke tangan pria egois itu? "

" Tolong katakan padaku bagaimana keadaan Taeoh... Apakah ia baik baik saja? " Desak Sehun.

" Apa maksudmu dengan baik baik saja? Taeoh terluka dan memar serta ketakutan. Ia bisa saja diculik, dibunuh, atau apapun! Aku berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena Ia masih bermurah hati menyelamatkan Taeoh. " Jongin melontarkan amarahnya, ia tergesa gesa berpakaian sambil bicara. " Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab untuk kejadian ini! "

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 5

.

" __Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab untuk kejadian ini !__ " Ancaman itu terus terngiang di telinga Sehun. Ia duduk diam dan tegang dalam limusin Jongin. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan selain dirinya. Taeoh adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan tidak mengawasi Taeoh. Taeoh bisa saja tertabrak mobil. Putra yang ia banggakan bisa saja meninggal karena ia telah salah mengambil keputusan dengan mempercayakan putranya ke tangan Kakaknya.

Luhan sudah berbohong kepadanya. Luhan bilang padanya kalau ia sedang berada di rumah saat ia menelpon tadi tapi nyatanya Kakaknya itu sedang pergi dan berkumpul bersama temannya. Luhan membawa Taeoh ke pesta kemudian minum terlalu banyak alkohol sampai tidak bisa dipercaya menjaga keponakannya.

Sehun merasa mual akibat rasa bersalah dan ketakutan atas apa yang mungkin terjadi. Ia tidak dapat menyalahkan Jongin untuk kemarahannya yang berapi api.

" Mengapa kau tidak mengatur pengasuh yang pantas untuk Taeoh? " Tanya Jongin dingin.

Sehun merasa putus asa, ia ingin secepatnya berada disisi Putranya guna menenangkan ketakutan Putranya itu. Ia harus berjuang keras untuk dapat menahan emosinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. " Aku sudah mengatur pengasuh untuk Taeoh tapi ia hanya bekerja paruh waktu dan ia tidak bekerja pada sore hari. Biasanya ada mahasiswa yang terkadang bekerja untukku tapi dia sudah lulus. Aku tidak menyangka urusanku di Seoul akan sampai semalam ini lagipula, aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku mengambil resiko dengan meninggalkan Putraku bersama Pamannya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, Luhan itu Kakakku jadi aku tidak mungkin mencurigainya. " Ungkap Sehun.

" Kau memercayai Luhan? " Tatapan mata Jongin membuat Sehun merasa gelisah. " Dia terlalu manja dan egois untuk mengutamakan kebutuhan seorang anak daripada keinginannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin kau memercayainya? "

" Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengira Luhan akan menempatkan Taeoh dalam bahaya, " Balas Sehun sungguh sungguh. " Tapi tampaknya aku salah dalam menilai Luhan dan sekarang rasanya aku tidak dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri karena masalah ini. "

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. " Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dalam hal ini. " Ucap Jongin tajam.

Sehun terpaku. Ia benar benar kacau. Sungguh menyakitkan baginya berpikir bahwa Taeoh kesakitan dan menderita seorang diri tanpa dirinya untuk menenangkan. Sungguh berat baginya untuk menghadapi kesalahannya sendiri dan kebohongan Kakaknya. Belum lagi siksaan batin yang dideritanya mengingat satu jam yang lalu Kai menolak dirinya serta cintanya dengan cara yang menyakitkan dan mempermalukannya setelah mereka bercinta dengan sangat bergairah.

Semenit sebelumnya dengan bodohnya Sehun percaya mereka berada di babak baru pernikahan mereka tapi beberapa detik setelahnya semua harapan yang dibangunnya dihempaskan oleh Jongin dengan kejam. Ia selalu tidak pernah mengakui bahwa Jongin bisa bertindak kejam. Ia selalu memilih mengesampingkan sisi gelap dari karakter tegas Jongin. Jongin adalah orang yang tidak mau berkompromi, tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya dan sekarang Jongin juga tidak mau memaafkan serta menaruh belas kasihan padanya.

" Aku pernah memaafkanmu untuk banyak hal. " Sehun bergumam lirih.

Mata Jongin menyipit. " Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang perlu kau maafkan. "

Kata kata itu menjadi pemicu untuk menjebol pertahanan diri Sehun. " Benarkah? Sekarang kau memang mencintai Taeoh tapi dulu saat aku hamil kau tidak menginginkan kehamilanku sama sekali! "

Jongin terpaku mendengar tuduhan tajam itu. Ia benar benar terpana oleh kejadian itu dan ia masih tidak percaya pria yang sangat pendiam dan tenang seperti Sehun dapat tiba tiba berubah menjadi beringas. " Aku ti_ "

" Jangan berani mengingkarinya! " Sehun menggeram.

" Aku tidak bermaksud mengingkari kehamilanmu tapi aku hanya terganggu karena kau lebih memilih hamil walaupun aku keberatan. " Ucap Jongin.

" Aku tidak __memilih__ untuk hamil !"

Jongin tidak menanggapi pernyataan Sehun. " Kita waktu itu baru saja menikah. Aku ingin menunggu beberapa tahun dulu sebelum kita membentuk keluarga lengkap. Tapi ternyata kau mengabaikan keinginanku... "

" Hentikan! " Sehun terpaksa mengangkat tangan untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. " Kau tidak mendengarkanku. Aku tidak memilih untuk hamil, Jongin. " Lirih Sehun. Ia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. " Aku tidak percaya ini. Apa kau mencurigaiku merencanakan kehamilanku? Aku tidak suka berdebat tapi sekarang aku harus menyuarakan pendapatku untuk membela diri. "

" Aku tidak sabar melihatmu membela diri. " Ucap Jongin sinis.

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. " Bagaimana mungkin kau menuduhku sengaja memilih hamil walaupun kau tidak setuju? "

" Aku bekerja sepanjang waktu dan kau tidak menyukai hal itu. Aku kira kau berharap bayi yang kau kandung itu akan membuatku bertanggung jawab dan mengikatku dalam pernikahan serta membuatku lebih sering meluangkan waktu di rumah. " Jongin mengamati Sehun, ia mencari setitik rasa bersalah di wajah Sehun. " Aku sangat kesal padamu saat mendengar kau hamil tapi tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan atau kukatakan. Kehormatan mengharuskanku menerima bahwa kau mengandung anakku dan melakukan yang terbaik. "

" Jadi kau sengaja bekerja lebih lama dari biasanya, hampir berhenti bicara padaku dan memutuskan untuk melakukan bisnis di kapal pesiar guna memastikan aku jarang bertemu denganmu. " Balas Sehun dengan sengit. " Kehormatan tidak menuntut penerimaan ataupun pengorbanan besar darimu !"

" Aku tidak setuju_ "

" Well, boleh saja kau tidak setuju dengan pendapatku !" Potong Sehun. " Tapi kuberitahu kau, aku tidak merencanakan kehamilanku. Aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui aku hamil. "

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

" Demi Tuhan, aku bukan orang yang licik, Jongin. " Protes Sehun terus terang. " Aku selalu meminum pil kontrasepsi. Mengapa kau tidak mempertimbangkan adanya tingkat kegagalan __tertentu__? "

Jongin menegang. " Aku tidak pernah berpikir mengenai hal itu. "

" Menurut dokter, kehamilanku jatuh pada persentase kecil kategori resiko dari kontrasepsi. Tapi saat aku ingin mendiskusikan hal tersebut denganmu, kau selalu keluar ruangan atau mulai bicara di telepon. "

" Aku seorang pria, dan pembicaraan itu tidak cocok denganku. " Ucap Jongin santai, ia mencoba membenarkan tindakannya tentang menghindari Sehun.

" Aku juga seorang pria, Jongin. " Sehun menghela napas lelah. " Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau tahu bahwa aku bukan pembohong. Aku hamil karena alat kontrasepsiku gagal. Aku benar benar terkejut bahwa kau berpikir hal lain. "

Limusin yang mereka kendarai tiba di halaman rumah sakit. Sehun hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk melupakan perdebatan mereka tadi. Ia bangkit, membuka pintu mobil dan menghambur keluar dari limusin dengan tekad bulat untuk merangkul putranya.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun ke meja resepsionis. Saat mereka memperkenalkan diri, seorang pria tua mendatangi mereka dan mengatakan bahwa ia polisi. Sehun tidak perduli dengan pentingnya informasi yang diberikan oleh polisi tersebut, ia mulai berjalan terus hingga Jongin menahan sikunya.

Mereka diberitahu bahwa Taeoh keluar dari pintu belakang rumah tempat pesta diadakan. Seorang tetangga yang keluar dari mobilnya melihat Taeoh dan mencegatnya sebelum anak itu menuju jalan raya yang ramai. Karena tidak tahu darimana asal anak itu, wanita tersebut menelepon polisi. Dan saat Luhan menyadari Taeoh menghilang, polisi sudah tiba.

Luhan bersikeras ingin mengambil Taeoh dari tangan polisi, tapi karena Taeoh sedang menangis dan terluka akibat terjatuh, polisi lalu menolak menyerahkan Taeoh kepada Luhan. Polisi bersikeras memeriksakan Taeoh ke rumah sakit dan menghubungi orang tua Taeoh. Namun karena Sehun tidak menjawab panggilan tersebut mereka berusaha mencari nomor telepon Jongin.

Sehun menanyakan nama dan alamat tetangga yang telah menyelamatkan Taeoh itu. Ia ingin mendatangi wanita itu dan mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada wanita itu.

Setelah selesai mendengarkan penjelasan dari polisi, Sehun kembali berjalan menuju ruangan Taeoh berada. Saat berjalan di koridor, Luhan mendekati Sehun. " Aku yakin kau menyalahkanku untuk ini. " Ucap Luhan.

Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan Kakaknya itu. Ia memperhatikan mata Kakaknya yang bengkak dan berkaca kaca. Hatinya yang penuh kasih melembut. Ia sadar Luhan pasti telah mendapatkan peringatan keras dari polisi karena kecerobohannya dan kadar alkohol yang dikonsumsinya saat menjaga anak kecil.

Sehun menghela napas. " Aku hanya berharap kau tidak berbohong padaku mengenai keberadaanmu sewaktu aku menelponmu tadi_ "

" Aku yakin kau akan marah kalau tahu aku keluar jadi aku berbohong padamu. Aku pikir tidak berbahaya mengajak Taeoh pergi denganku. " Luhan membela diri. " Taeoh terlihat senang. Aku menaruhnya di keranjang bayi di rumah temanku dan ia baik baik saja. Bagaimana aku tahu ia akan memanjat keluar dari keranjang bayi dan keluar menuju jalan raya? "

" Seandainya kau memberitahuku saat aku menelponmu tadi, aku pasti akan pulang secepatnya agar kau bisa pergi, " Desah Sehun. " Aku tidak menyalahkanmu_ "

" Tapi aku menyalahkanmu, Luhan. " Sela Jongin dengan dingin, ia mengulurkan tangan ke punggung Sehun yang tegang. " Kita tidak perlu membahas hal ini lebih lanjut. Saat ini kebutuhan Taeoh yang terpenting untuk kita. "

" Aku akan menginap di rumah teman malam ini. " Ucap Luhan sambil menegakkan kepala dan pergi dengan marah.

Jongin telah mengatur kamar khusus untuk Taeoh dan dikamar itulah Taeoh akhirnya dapat berkumpul kembali dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Taeoh menangis dengan keras sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang bayi yang terbuat dari besi, tangisannya tetap kencang tidak terpengaruh oleh perawat yang mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Saat mendengar suara lembut Ibunya, Taeoh mencengkeram pinggiran ranjang untuk berdiri.

Sehun melihat alis Taeoh tergores, hidungnya terluka dan ada memar keunguan di salah satu pipinya yang tembam. Sambil berurai air mata, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Taeoh dan memeluknya erat.

" Papa? " Tanya Taeoh ragu saat melihat Jongin berdiri di belakang Ibunya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun mengamati Putranya mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jongin. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian setelah Taeoh menentukan pilihan di antara Ayah atau Ibunya, ia memilih Ibunya, memeluk erat dan kembali menangis.

" Taeoh tidak terbiasa melihat kita bersama. " Jongin mengucapkannya dengan nada muram.

Sehun menggigit bibir dan merasakan darah mengalir di mulutnya yang kering, ia bertanggung jawab akan kenyataan bahwa Taeoh tumbuh dengan Ayah yang muncul hanya setiap akhir pekan saja. Sehun berusaha menahan air mata serta berjanji pada dirinya, apapun yang terjadi ia akan memastikan Jongin memiliki kesempatan untuk menebus waktunya yang hilang bersama Putranya. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkan kesedihan dan harga diri yang terluka menganggu hubungan Jongin dengan Putranya.

" Ayo kita bawa Taeoh pulang. " Ajak Jongin.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Taeoh didudukkan pada kursi mobil. Sambil masih terisak, Taeoh mengulurkan tangan dan memegang erat lengan jaket Jongin. Walaupun jelas terlihat bahwa ia mengantuk, Taeoh tidak mau memejamkan mata dan terus melirik kedua orangtuanya secara bergantian, seolah menyakinkan dirinya akan keberadaan mereka.

" Dia mengalami kejadian menakutkan. Butuh waktu baginya untuk pulih kembali dari keterkejutan tersebut. " Ucap Jongin, nada suaranya ringan demi kepentingan Putranya tapi matanya menatap tajam Sehun.

Terbebani perasaan bersalah, Sehun mengabaikan tuduhan tajam Jongin. Karena kesalahannya, di usia delapan belas bulan Taeoh dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa dunianya yang aman bisa berubah menakutkan dan membahayakan serta bahwa Ibunya tidak selalu ada disampingnya ketika ia membutuhkannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Limosin sudah sampai di depan rumah Sehun dan Jongin sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan rumah sederhana yang ditinggali Istrinya ini.

Jongin menahan umpatannya ketika sebaris gigi tajam menggigit kakinya. Diserang bola bulu hitam kecil yang menggonggong keras, Jongin mundur untuk menghindar. Anjing itu bergerak maju, jatuh dan berpura pura mati.

" Ya Tuhan, kau seharusnya tidak bergerak tiba tiba !" Seru Sehun cemas. " Jock bergantung padamu sebagai sandaran. "

" Jock... Jock ku... " Taeoh menggeliatkan tubuhnya untuk lepas dari gendongan Sehun. Melompat semangat dari gendongan Sehun, ia lalu mengelus anjing itu.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun dan Putranya mengelus binatang yang menurut pendapatnya sedang mempertontonkan kemampuan yang layak diberi penghargaan.

" Anjing itu menggigitku. " Ucap Jongin datar.

" Jock tidak menggigit orang sembarangan. Kau pasti membuatnya takut makanya dia menggigitmu. " Ucap Sehun sambil mencari tanda tanda kehidupan pada gulungan bulu hitam yang kaku itu. " Jock sangat peka. "

Jock menggerakkan ekornya, mengendus endus dan membuka matanya lebar.

" Benarkah? " Tanya Jongin, ia terpana melihat adegan dramatis yang dikuasai binatang kecil itu.

" Ia pernah mengalami kejadian traumatis sebelum bertemu kami. " Ucap Sehun sambil kembali menggendong Taeoh untuk masuk ke rumah dan membawa Putranya itu ke kamar dan Jongin mengikutinya.

Jongin sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang dilihatnya. Taeoh ditidurkan di ranjang bayi di samping tempat tidur Sehun. Wajahnya dihiasi oleh ekspresi marah karena Taeoh, Putranya tidak memiliki tempat kemewahan dan mainan yang menurutnya merupakan hak Putranya itu.

Sehun melihat Taeoh menegang dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan cemas, ia lalu menatap Jongin yang bergerak untuk pergi. " Jongin, apa kau akan pergi? Sepertinya Taeoh takut kau akan pergi. Aku pikir ia merasa lebih nyaman dan aman dengan adanya kita berdua disampingnya. "

" Aku akan tinggal sampai Taeoh tertidur. " Ucap Jongin.

Taeoh memusatkan pandangan matanya pada Ayahnya dengan matanya yang terlihat mengantuk. Sehun memalingkan muka, ia merasa aneh melihat interaksi antara Jongin dan Taeoh. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun melihat dimensi lain dalam dunia Taeoh, dimensi tempat Jongin berpengaruh besar pada diri Putranya.

Taeoh sangat terikat dengan Jongin, lebih dari yang Sehun bayangkan mungkin akan terjadi. Mengapa ia secara naif berpikir bahwa karena ia sebagai Ibunya otomatis ia pasti akan mendapatkan perhatian terbesar Putranya? Sehun mengamati Taeoh yang mengulurkan lengan kecilnya dengan penuh harapan melalui jeruji ranjang tanpa kata meminta Ayahnya untuk mendekat kepadanya dan Jongin tersenyum sambil masuk ke dalam kamar.

Jongin duduk di pinggiran ranjang, ia mencondongkan tubuh dan menggenggam tangan Putranya. Taeoh tersenyum bahagia dan akhirnya memejamkan mata, melihat hal itu Sehun hampir saja menitikkan air mata. Ia melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pikir akan ia lihat. Jongin yang lembut dan protektif terhadap Putranya, Taeoh yang menunjukkan kepercayaan penuh dan rasa aman dengan keberadaan Ayahnya.

Menit menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Setelah lama berlalu, Jongin menurunkan tangan Taeoh ke ranjang dengan lembut. Sehun kembali tercekat melihat hal itu.

" Ayo turun, " Bisik Jongin pelan. " Ini memang sudah larut tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. "

Mereka turun dan menuju ke ruang duduk. Saat di ruang duduk, Sehun menautkan kedua tangannya dengan gelisah dan cepat cepat melipat kedua lengannya.

" Aku tahu kau menyalahkanku untuk semua yang terjadi dan kau benar. Apa yang terjadi malam ini sepenuhnya kesalahanku. " Ucap Sehun.

" Aku menghargai caramu menghindarkan diriku dari keharusan mengkritik dan menyalahkanmu, " Balas Jongin.

Rona malu menjalar di wajah Sehun. " Aku selalu bertanggung jawab untuk kesalahanku. "

Sorot mata tajam Jongin bertemu pandang dengan mata Sehun. " Hal itu patut dihargai dan sesuai untuk situasi ini karena apa yang akan kukatakan mungkin akan menantang untukmu. "

Sehun mengamati, sekarang Jongin sangat sulit untuk didekati. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bercinta. Ingatan akan keintiman tersebut membuat kulit Sehun terasa panas dan mengobarkan gejolak batin yang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin.

" Aku ingin kau kembali ke Seoul. "

Sehun membeku.

" Aku ingin mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertindak layaknya seorang Ayah bagi Putraku, " Jongin menegaskan dengan jelas. " Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi Ayah yang layak dengan adanya jarak yang jauh di antara kita. Aku ingin dapat melihat Taeoh kapanpun aku mau dan lebih sering. Kebersamaanku dengan Taeoh tidak seharusnya dibatasi. Aku juga ingin bersamanya pada hari hari biasa. Aku lebih suka kita tidak menggunakan pengacara untuk membahas masalah ini. Aku pikir kau dan aku akan menemukan jalan keluar yang lebih baik secara informal atas dasar persahabatan. "

Sehun terpana, ia tidak memahami maksud Jongin sebenarnya. Apakah Jongin mengajaknya rujuk? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, Jongin hanya berbicara mengenai Taeoh dan keinginannya untuk menormalkan hubungannya dengan Putranya.

" Ya... Ehm... tapi pindah ke Seoul, " ucap Sehun pelan, ia mengulur waktu sambil berusaha memahami maksud Jongin sebenarnya. Apa ini ajakan persahabatan? Atau ia mengajak rujuk?

" Aku tahu betapa kau membenci perubahan. Kau bisa tetap memiliki rumah ini dan menyewakannya. Aku akan menyerahkan urusan itu padamu dan kau dapat melakukan apapun sesuai keinginanmu dan tentu saja aku yang akan menanggung semua pengeluaranmu saat kau berada di Seoul. " ucap Jongin.

" Tidak, itu tidak perlu. " Tolak Sehun.

" Tapi aku bersikeras. Aku akan menanggung semua keperluanmu, kau tidak seharusnya menderita karena kepindahan yang akan menguntungkan bagiku. " Jongin berhenti berbicara sesaat dan meneliti ekspresi wajah Sehun. " Karena sekarang kita sudah saling memahami, aku akan jujur berbicara padamu sekarang mengenai kondisimu. "

Sehun sedikit bingung. " Kau dapat mengatakan apapun yang kau suka. " Ia meyakinkan Jongin sambil berpikir darimana Jongin mendapat pikiran bahwa mereka sekarang saling memahami padahal ia tidak pernah memahami Jongin sedikitpun.

" Baiklah, aku akan berkata jujur. Aku menganggap rumah ini tidak sesuai untuk Putraku. "

Sehun menampilkan pandangan heran. " Apa yang salah dengan rumah ini? "

" Aku keberatan Taeoh dibesarkan di gubuk. " Ucap Jongin.

Sehun merona. " Ya ampun, ini bukan gubuk !"

" itu menurutmu tapi menurutku rumah ini seperti gubuk. Membesarkan Taeoh di rumah seperti ini berarti dengan kejam mengabaikan segala sesuatu yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Ia Putra Kim Jongin. " Ucap Jongin dengan penuh kebanggaan. " Ia memiliki nama keluarga dan garis keturunan yang patut dibanggakan. Bahkan pada usianya sekarang, ia seharusnya dapat menikmati semua keuntungan yang didapat dengan menjadi Putra seorang Kim Jongin. "

Sehun hampir mengeluarkan balasan untuk menentang perkataan Jongin tapi pikirannya yang selalu melihat segala sesuatu dari kedua sisi menghalangi. Memang benar Taeoh adalah Putra dari seorang pria yang sangat kaya dan diukur dari kekayaan Jongin, rumahnya memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

 _ _Apakah ini adil untuk Taeoh?__ Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun menanyakan hal itu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia sangat egois saat mengingkari hak Taeoh akan kemewahan? Apapun itu, Sehun sadar Jongin sangat membenci keputusannya membesarkan Putranya di luar hak istimewa yang layak diterima Putranya itu.

" Kau memberiku banyak hal untuk dipikirkan. " Desah Sehun.

" Itu tidak seberapa dengan pikiran yang kau berikan karena dijauhkan dari Putraku sendiri. Itu sangat menyedihkan bagiku. " Ucap Jongin tanpa basa basi. " Aku berada jauh dari hidupnya hampir di setiap kejadian penting dan sekarang aku mau semua itu berubah. Apakah kau bersedia menerima tantangan tersebut? "

Kepala Sehun terasa berdengung dengan berbagai pikiran akibat stress dan kelelahan. Ia menarik napas panjang. " Aku harus memikirkannya dulu. "

" Sayangnya, aku tidak dalam kondisi untuk bersabar. Kau tidak suka diburu buru untuk membuat keputusan tapi kurasa aku berhak untuk egois dan mendahulukan kepentingan Taeoh. " Ucap Jongin.

" Mendahulukan kepentingan Taeoh tidak bisa dianggap egois, " Sehun cepat cepat meyakinkan Jongin.

" Kalau begitu kau akan memberi Taeoh kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kemudahan bertemu dengan __kedua__ orang tuanya. " Sahut Jongin tenang.

Sehun sangat tegang karena percakapan mereka bergeser terlalu jauh dari keinginannya dan ia merasa terpojok. " Seandainya saja semudah itu... "

" Tapi memang semudah itu. Santailah sedikit, Sehun. Kau tidak usah terlalu terbebani oleh masalah ini, biarkan orang lain yang mengurusnya untukmu, Sayang. "

Nada suara Jongin yang sensual menggetarkan tubuh Sehun yang tegang, membuatnya harus berjuang keras agar tidak merespon. Ketika Jongin berbicara dengan nada sensual yang menenangkan itu, Sehun merasa pusing dan menjelma menjadi pria lemah. Hanya rasa sakit akibat penghinaan Jongin sebelumnya yang menahannya membuat keputusan bodoh. Ia mencintai Jongin tapi pria itu tidak mencintainya lagi.

Lagipula, sangat mungkin Jongin bercinta dengannya hanya untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Sehun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus kecurigaannya terhadap motif Jongin mengajaknya bercinta tadi. Namun, kesadaran Sehun bahwa Jongin bisa bersikap sangat dingin, kejam dan sulit memaafkan terus melekat seperti pengaruh kuat dalam pribadi Sehun yang lembut.

Sehun telah mengakhiri pernikahan mereka dan ia juga bertanggung jawab menciptakan batasan yang menghalangi kemampuan Jongin membangun hubungan dengan Putranya. Namun dalam upaya memperbaiki semua kesalahan itu, apakah ia siap menyerahkan semua kerja kerasnya yang ia bangun selama dua tahun disini? Ia bekerja di bidang spesialis botani dan kesempatan untuk kemajuan karier sangatlah sedikit. Bisa butuh waktu lama sampai ia menemukan posisi yang setara dengan posisinya saat ini. Tapi sebaliknya, kesempatan yang diberikan Jongin untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Taeoh sebelum Putranya itu beranjak dewasa juga sangat mengundang.

" Harus ada alternatif, " Gumam Sehun. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sangat tidak bijaksana menginginkan hubungan pertemanan dengan Jongin.

Rasa sakit yang hebat tiba tiba melanda Sehun. Ia teringat dengan perkataan Jongin yang blak blakan saat mereka selesai bercinta tadi. " __Aku hanya menginginkan seks__. ". Sebenarnya sejauh apa kemarahan yang telah mengendalikan pria seperti Jongin? Ia berdiri disana, sangat tampan dan penuh percaya diri dan ia telah memiliki pria cantik sekaligus manis di saat bersamaan dalam pelukannya. Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, Jongin malah memilih tidur dengan istrinya lagi. Istri yang tidak menarik baginya.

" Tidak ada alternatif lain. " Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia mengamati wajah Sehun yang tampak sedih. Ia tidak akan memohon untuk waktu bertemu Putra yang sebetulnya dicuri darinya. Entah Sehun akan menyetujuinya atau tidak tapi ia akan berjuang akan hal itu dan ia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Putranya kembali.

Sehun tidak menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

" Kalau kau memilih mengabaikan keinginanku untuk mengenal Putraku lebih jauh, aku akan membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan. "

Nada suara Jongin yang dingin menusuk Sehun. Kepalanya terasa berputar, matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan. " Pengadilan? Apa kau serius? "

Jongin menatap lurus ke arah Sehun, sorot matanya yang gelap penuh tuntutan membuat perut Sehun bergejolak. " Mengenai Taeoh, aku sudah cukup lama berada diluar kehidupannya. Bukan hanya kau yang berhak hidup bersama Taeoh, aku juga berhak hidup bersama dengannya. Apa karena kau yang melahirkannya jadi kau berpikir bahwa Taeoh seharusnya tinggal bersamamu daripada denganku. "

" Aku tidak... Sungguh aku tidak berpikir seperti itu !" Sehun memucat, ia tercengang dengan persepsi Jongin.

Jongin menganggap sanggahan Sehun sebagai sebuah kebohongan. " Saat ini aku dibebaskan dari semua tuduhan yang pernah diungkapkan oleh Choi Minki. Sulitkah kau melihatku sebagai orang tua yang berpotensi mendapatkan hak asuh atas Putraku? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku malam ini saat mendengar Taeoh berada seorang diri di jalan raya? Tersesat dan terluka serta ketakutan? Bergantung pada kebaikan orang asing. "

" Aku rasa kau sama takutnya denganku, " Sehun bernapas berat, ia memeluk kedua lengannya seakan berusaha melindungi diri.

" Tidak, kau salah, Sehun. Ketakutan kita tidak sama. Kau tahu, aku sangat marah padamu. Kau memercayakan hartaku yang paling berharga ke tangan Luhan, seseorang yang gila pesta !" Sorot mata tajam Jongin menentang Sehun penuh amarah. " Taeoh bisa saja tewas dan aku siap membawa kejadian malam ini ke ruang sidang dan membiarkan hakim memutuskan siapa yang paling berhak merawat dan mengasuh seorang anak !"

Wajah Sehun bertambah pucat, ia menautkan jari jemarinya yang gemetar. Mata hazelnya menjadi gelap karena stress dan ketakutan. " Tak perlu mengancamku dengan hal itu... "

" Tentu saja aku perlu mengancammu! Putraku lahir delapan belas bulan lalu dan sejak awal sudah jelas bahwa aku hanya mendapatkan peran kecil dalam kehidupannya, " Ungkap Jongin kasar. " Bahkan Putraku sudah berumur dua hari saat aku tahu ia sudah lahir! Apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Berkali kali permintaanku untuk bertemu dengan anakku dijadwalkan ulang dan sering kali karena alasan yang paling sepele! Ia bersin sekali dan kau tidak mau melepaskannya dari pandanganmu lalu kau membatalkan pertemuanku dengan Putraku !"

Tuduhan Jongin sayangnya mendekati kebenaran. Sehun selalu kesal dengan hari sabtu saat ia harus menyerahkan bayinya ke pengasuh bayi yang bertindak sebagai penghubung yang membawa Taeoh untuk menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama Jongin. Awalnya, Taeoh menangis sejadi jadinya bila dipisahkan dari Ibunya dan walaupun hal itu sudah lama berlalu, Sehun masih saja membenci rasa sakit yang dideritanya karena harus berpisah dengan Putranya. Sehun merasa seakan Taeoh diambil paksa dengan kejam dari tangannya dan ia selalu merasa cemas saat Taeoh jauh darinya karena sangat sulit membayangkan Jongin seorang playboy bisa bertindak sebagai Ayah yang penuh kasih.

Sejujurnya, Sehun membenci persyaratan hukum yang mengharuskannya berbagi Putranya dengan pria yang mengkhianatinya dengan meniduri pria lain. Ia ingin menghukum Jongin dengan membatasi hubungan Jongin dengan Putranya. Tapi sekarang setelah kebenaran terungkap, ia tidak mempunyai alasan apa apa lagi dan hal itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam penyesalan, ia lalu menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata sedih. " Aku sangat menyesal. "

Jongin tidak menghiraukan penyesalan Sehun. " Oleh karena itu, jangan buang waktuku dan jangan memaksaku membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan untuk mempertahankan Taeoh. "

Ancaman yang dikeluarkan Jongin itu mengejutkan Sehun. Jongin serius, Suaminya itu bersedia bertarung memperebutkan hak asuh Taeoh. Hal itu tambah membuat Sehun tenggelam dalam penyesalan karena ketidak adilan yang dialami Jongin karena ia tidak mau bermurah hati membiarkan Jongin menghabiskan waktu bersama Taeoh.

" Tentu saja aku tidak menginginkan hal ini dibawa ke pengadilan. " Ucap Sehun dengan tegang. " Aku bersedia berkompromi. Apa tepatnya yang kau inginkan dariku? "

Seulas senyum dingin penuh kemenangan terukir di bibir tebal Jongin yang sensual. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan. " Penebusan. Yang kuinginkan darimu adalah penebusan. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong jumpa lagi.

Okeh apa readers disini terbagi jadi dua team? Team Jongin vs Team Sehun?

Masuk Team Juju aza kekeke

Makasih banyak banyak banyak sebanyak banyaknya bagi yang udah review.

Target lebih lima belas baru update yaa chapter berikutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

****KAIHUN - Kekasih Suamiku Chapter 6 -****

 ** **.****

Oleh Juju JongOdult TeleportingWinds

.

KEKASIH SUAMIKU

.

REMAKE DARI NOVEL, BUKAN REMAKE DARI FF COUPLE LAIN.

.

KIM JONGIN

OH ( KIM ) SEHUN

KIM TAEOH

.

RATED T

.

MPREG

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

Ancaman yang dikeluarkan Jongin itu mengejutkan Sehun. Jongin serius, Suaminya itu bersedia bertarung memperebutkan hak asuh Taeoh. Hal itu tambah membuat Sehun tenggelam dalam penyesalan karena ketidak adilan yang dialami Jongin karena ia tidak mau bermurah hati membiarkan Jongin menghabiskan waktu bersama Taeoh.

" Tentu saja aku tidak menginginkan hal ini dibawa ke pengadilan. " Ucap Sehun dengan tegang. " Aku bersedia berkompromi. Apa tepatnya yang kau inginkan dariku? "

Seulas senyum dingin penuh kemenangan terukir di bibir tebal Jongin yang sensual. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan. " Penebusan. Yang kuinginkan darimu adalah penebusan. "

.

HAPPY READING

.

Kamar yang sebelumnya berantakan sekarang terlihat lebih kosong dibanding sehari sebelumnya, saat jasa pengangkutan datang untuk membereskan pakaian, mainan, buku dan barang barang kebutuhan anak yang akan dibawanya. Tawaran Jongin untuk menyediakan tempat tinggal lengkap dengan perabotan terpaksa Sehun terima.

Penebusan, itulah istilah Jongin atas utang yang menurutnya dimiliki Sehun padanya. Sehun benar benar terperanjat mendengar ancaman Jongin untuk mempermasalahkan hak asuhnya atas Taeoh. Saat Jongin menegaskan bahwa ia tidak akan segan menggunakan kejadian Taeoh berjalan seorang diri di jalan lalu terluka untuk membuktikan bahwa Sehun tidak layak menjadi orangtua asuh, membuat perasaan Sehun hancur dan saat itu juga ia harus menentukan pilihan menerima tawaran Jongin atau dibawa ke pengadilan.

Tak pernah ada kata kompromi bagi Jongin, Sehun mengakui hal itu dengan sedih. Bagi Jongin, pilihan yang ada hanya mengikutinya atau menentangnya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana kekesalan Jongin karena jarang bertemu Taeoh diungkapkan lewat hubungan seksual penuh nafsu yang dibiarkan Jongin terjadi di antara mereka. Mustahil suaminya itu menganggapnya menggoda. Tentu saja, Jongin adalah pria yang tidak mudah untuk dipahami atau di tebak. Yang lebih memalukan lagi, Jongin dengan tenangnya menyebutkan apa yang mereka alami itu hanyalah seks biasa. Benarkah itu? Atau itu sekedar apa yang Jongin coba percayai? Apakah mungkin gairah di antara mereka dapat berkobar kembali menjadi sesuatu yang dibangun pada dasar yang lebih kuat? Bahkan sebuah awal baru?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang harapan yang membuncah di pikirannya. Walau bagaimanapun, kepindahannya ke Seoul semata mata demi Taeoh agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Ayahnya. Akal sehatnya memaksa memberitahunya bahwa ia melakukan ini hanya karena ia ingin memberikan kompensasi pada Jongin atas dampak kehancuran pernikahan mereka terhadap hubungannya dengan Taeoh. Tapi pada saat bersamaan ia juga menyimpan harapan pada kata kata menjanjikan yang di ucapkan Jongin, bahwa mereka bisa bersahabat. Jongin akan kembali menjadi bagian dalam kehidupannya. Ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan Jongin, berkesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya dan mungkin saja pertentangan di antara mereka perlahan lahan dapat terselesaikan.

Sehun sangan mencintai Jongin sehingga ia bersedia menerima diri Jongin apa adanya dan bersabar. Apa yang ia harapkan hanyalah satu kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki semua. Ia akan melakukan segalanya demi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersama Jongin lagi.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya yang dibasahi oleh air mata, sekali lagi ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya untuk terakhir kalinya lalu ia cepat cepat turun. Sebuah mobil akan segera menjemputnya dan Taeoh jadi ia harus bersiap siap.

Setelah sampai di bawah Sehun melihat Luhan yang melangkah keluar dari dapur sambil memegang segelas air.

" Jadi, kau tetap akan melakukan ini semua? Kau akan tetap menuruti apa kata Suamimu sombongmu itu? " Tanya Luhan sinis.

Sehun menegang. " Ya. "

" Aku tidak percaya kau membiarkannya membodohimu lagi. " Luhan memandang Sehun dengan raut muak. " Kim Jongin hanya menggoyangkan tali layaknya seorang pemain boneka dan kau langsung melakukan apa yang ia inginkan !"

" Bukan seperti itu, Luhan. " Ucap Sehun dengan lembut. Ia akan menjelaskan dengan tenang agar Kakaknya itu mau memahami dari sudut pandangnya. " Jongin ingin lebih sering bertemu dengan Taeoh dan ia berhak mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Jongin dan Taeoh ternyata sangat dekat, melihat kedekatan mereka bedua membuatku sadar bahwa Jongin juga sama pentingnya seperti diriku dimata Taeoh. "

Luhan mendecih. " Jadi, kau melepaskan pekerjaanmu lalu pindah ke Seoul hanya karena alasan sepele itu? "

Sehun menunduk malu karena tuduhan Kakaknya itu, ia mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan kotak kandang Jock. " Ini bukanlah hal sepele. Mungkin aku melakukan ini semua hanya karena aku berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat. "

" Mengapa kau tidak mengakui kebenarannya, Sehun? Kau masih memiliki perasaan terhadap Jongin, bukan? Dan kau sebenarnya sedang berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keinginannya, berharap ia akan menerimamu kembali. " Ucap Luhan.

" Well, seandainya memang itu alasanku. Itu masalahku bukan masalahmu. " Balas Sehun dengan sedikit kasar.

Luhan melongo. Ia tidak menyangka Adiknya itu akan berkata seperti itu. " Apa kau tidak punya rasa malu, Sehun? Atau harga diri? "

Sehun memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Karena rasa malu dan harga dirilah, ia meninggalkan pernikahannya dua tahun lalu. Waktu itu, ia mendengarkan nasihat Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin tanpa mau mendengarkan satu penjelasanpun dari Jongin. Namun kali ini ia tidak ingin sembarang menerima omongan Luhan. Dulu ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar, jadi sekarang ia ingin memperbaiki hal itu. Jongin memang bukanlah suami yang sempurna tapi saat mereka bersama ia merasa sangat bahagia. Kehidupan tanpa kehadiran Jongin sangatlah datar dan menyedihkan.

" Bajingan egois yang kaunikahi itu pasti sangat senang karena kau jatuh dalam pesonanya lagi !" Ucap Luhan dengan nada menghina.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan dahi berkerut. " Kenapa kau sangat membenci Jongin? "

Rona merah menjalar di tulang pipi Luhan. Ia menggelengkan kepala. " Aku tidak menyukai dirinya. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan cara dia memperlakukanmu, itu saja. "

Sehun tidak terlalu bisa menerima alasan yang diberikan Luhan, ia masih tetap bingung kenapa Kakaknya itu begitu membenci Jongin.

" Mungkin aku tahu satu dua hal mengenai Jongin yang akan mengejutkanmu. " Lanjut Luhan.

" Apa... Apa maksudmu? " Suara Sehun terdengar cemas.

Tin.. Tin.. Tin...

Sehun menoleh ke jendela luar dan melihat mobil jemputan untuknya sudah datang. Tapi Sehun kembali memandangi wajah Kakaknya. " Apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu itu? " Ulangnya.

" Tidak usah dipikirkan, Hun. Aku hanya asal bicara saja. " Luhan mengerang, ia bergerak melewati Sehun untuk membukakan pintu bagi sopir. " Mengapa kau selalu menganggap serius semua ucapanku? "

Sehun menghela napas, ia lalu mengambil Taeoh yang sedang duduk di kursi bayi lalu menggendongnya dan mulai berjalan keluar. Bahkan saat melambaikan salam perpisahan kepada Kakaknya, Sehun masih saja sulit melupakan perbincangan tak mengenakkan tadi. Mungkin Luhan memang mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai Jongin yang tidak diketahuinya sebagai istri.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa penasarannya atas perkataan Luhan tadi. Ia tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama lagi, langsung mempercayai perkataan orang lain.

.

.

Saat ia sudah sampai di Seoul, Sehun benar benar terkejut dengan rumah yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Jongin memberikannya rumah di hunian eksklusif Seoul. Karangan bunga yang cantik menyambutnya di lorong masuk rumah yang tampak indah. Setiap kamar yang ada tertata dengan rapi. Ranjang bayi Taeoh sudah terpasang di kamar anak. Bahkan dapurpun sudah dipenuhi makanan.

Kring... Kring... Kring...

Sehun terperanjat mendengar bunyi dering telepon. Ia sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

" Berikan pendapatmu yang sejujurnya, " Ucap Jongin tanpa salam sambutan.

Nada suara Jongin yang menggoda membuat sekujur tubuh Sehun dijalari kebahagiaan dan ia memegang gagang telepon itu layaknya gagang itu adalah tangan Jongin. " Ini rumah yang sangat bagus... Tapi rumah ini sangat besar dan terlalu mewah. "

" Para pelayan sudah diatur untuk datang pada jam jam tertentu dan mereka akan mengurus semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. " Lanjut Jongin.

" Itu terlalu berlebihan, Jongin. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. " Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Jongin.

Di ujung lain telepon, Jongin mengernyit. Ia mengingat kembali semua kekacauan setelah bulan madu mereka, saat Sehun berusaha meyakinkannya dengan mengatakan ia mampu mengerjakan semua urusan rumah tangga. Kenyamanannya selama ini hilang digantikan oleh serangkaian kejadian karena Sehun tidak mengerti akan perawatan rumah yang baik. Pernah sekali alarm kebakaran menyala karena Sehun lupa mematikan oven. Kulkas sering kali kosong atau diisi oleh makanan yang sudah berjamur dan terkadang Sehun lupa dimana meletakkan setelan jas Jongin setelah selesai mencuci dan melipatnya. Jadi ia menumpuk kemeja bersih di kantor agar ia bisa mengenakan pakaian yang pantas saat bertemu klien.

" Aku khawatir kau tidak punya pilihan, Sehun. Para pelayan dan rumah sudah jadi satu paket. Emm, ngomong ngomong, jam berapa Taeoh mandi? "

Entah kenapa mendengar Jongin bertanya jam mandi Taeoh membuat Sehun senang. " Jam tujuh. "

" Baiklah, aku akan datang. " Balas Jongin.

Jongin menutup telepon dan bersandar kembali di mejanya dengan perasaan puas. Taeoh, Putranya berada di Seoul begitu pula Sehun. __Yang satu tidak mungkin aku dapatkan tanpa lainnya__ , pikir Jongin santai. Seulas senyum licik perlahan membingkai mulutnya yang sensual. Semua berjalan sesuai rencananya.

.

.

Sehun bermaksud mengganti pakaian dengan yang lebih bagus sebelum Jongin datang. Ia menghabiskan siang itu dengan memilih baju yang cocok sambil mengatur ulang kamar anak sesuai dengan keinginannya lalu bermain dengan Taeoh. Dari sedikit pilihan yang ada, ia memutuskan untuk memilih pakaian yang paling sederhana. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah meningkatkan kecurigaan Jongin bahwa ia sengaja berdandan demi pria itu.

Tapi ternyata ia tidak sempat mengganti celana hitam lebarnya dan kaus ungunya karena Taeoh yang merengek tidak suka dengan makanan yang disajikan oleh Sehun.

Kulkas memang penuh dengan makanan tapi sayangnya tidak ada satupun makanan kesukaan Taeoh. Sehun lalu membuatkan roti panggang dan telur rebus tapi suasana hati Putranya sudah memburuk, jadi Taeoh terus membuang roti panggangnya ke Jock.

" Jangan lakukan itu, Taeoh sayang, " Desak Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia berusaha terdengar tegas. " Taeoh, ayo cepat habiskan telurmu, Mommy mau berganti pakaian. "

Taeoh tetap mengabaikan Sehun, ia terus mengulurkan rotinya ke arah Jock.

" Tolong, Taeoh sayang. Jangan lakukan itu. " Sehun memohon, ia menatap sekilas ke arah jam dan mengerang penuh frustasi karena Jongin akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Tangan Taeoh menyenggol pinggiran nampan dan tanpa sengaja rotinya terjatuh. Jock langsung menyambar roti tersebut dan berlari, membuat Taeoh berteriak tidak percaya. " Punyaku !" Jeritnya dengan suara melengking.

.

.

Jongin masuk ke rumah dengan kunci yang dimilikinya, ia memiliki bayangan sempurna mengenai kehidupan mereka bila Sehun tidak menghancurkan pernikahan mereka. Impiannya mengenai keluarga terdiri dari Istri anggun yang tersenyum dan Putra yang tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangannya saat ia pulang ke rumah, dan mengucapkan " __Selamat datang, sayang__. " padanya. Namun, impian itu terhapus karena suara berisik, gabungan antara gonggongan anjing dan jerit tangis seorang anak.

Jongin tidak siap dengan pemandangan rumah yang jauh dari kenyamanan yang menunggunya di dapur. Ia melihat Putranya sedang menggeliat marah di lantai.

" Taeoh, hentikan !" Perintah Jongin dengan penuh otoritas.

Seketika itu keheningan yang menegangkan merebak. Taeoh dengan terkejut memutar kepala dan menatap bingung Ayahnya dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna kecokelatan.

" Ya, ampun, kau datang terlalu cepat !" Tuduh Sehun dengan keterkejutan yang tidak bisa ia tutupi. Ia secara otomatis berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia merasa sangat jelek saat berhadapan dengan Jongin yang tampak tampan dan maskulin.

" Ini sudah lewat pukul tujuh, Sehun. " Jongin memberitahu. " Kenapa Taeoh menangis? "

" Aku terlambat memasakkan makanan kesukaannya jadi ia merajuk. " Jawab Sehun. Ia berdiri tegak dan menarik napasnya.

Jongin memperhatikan dada Sehun yang naik turun saat pria itu menarik dan menghembuskan napas. Kaus tipis yang digunakan Sehun memperlihatkan putingnya yang menegang di balik kaus tipis itu. Seketika itu juga gairah melanda Jongin.

Tiba tiba Jongin merasa panas pada tubuhnya. Ia berjuang melawan kuatnya respon yang ditimbulkan Sehun pada tubuhnya karena ia berencana untuk tetap tenang pada kunjungan pertama ini. Namun dengan kecepatan yang mematikan, akal sehatnya terasa menguap dan digantikan oleh gairah yang harus dipuaskan saat ini juga. Tangan Jongin seperti memiliki pikiran sendiri, langsung memeluk pinggang Sehun.

" Apa... Apa yang kaulakukan, Jongin? " Tanya Sehun gugup.

" Jangan berbicara satu katapun, Hun. Buka mulutmu untuk hal yang lain, Sayang. " Perintah Jongin.

Jari jari panjang Jongin menjelajah tubuh Sehun seperti memberi tanda kepemilikan dan tubuh Sehun bergetar saat tangan Jongin yang lain menyelinap ke balik punggungnya, membuatnya makin mendekat ke tubuh panas Jongin. Getar kenikmatan mengalir dalam perutnya dan gairah membakarnya.

Sehun menatap mata Jongin, saat pria itu menundukkan wajah lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Lidah Jongin menjelajahi mulut Sehun dengan penuh gairah, saliva mereka berdua mengalir di sudut sudut bibir Sehun.

" Nyaahhhh... Eeummhh... " Erangan penuh respon keluar dari mulut Sehun. Lututnya terasa lemas dan saat Jongin mendekap tubuhnya erat erat, ia bergelayut pada pria itu.

" Woww... " Sehun berkata penuh dengan kekaguman saat Jongin melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Napasnya terengah engah saat mendapati gairah Jongin yang sangat maskulin dan berani tertuju untuknya.

Tatapan mata Jongin yang menjanjikan kesenangan sensual menghunjam Sehun. " Aku akan selalu bisa menyenangkanmu, Hun dan aku akan selalu... "

Tangan kecil menarik celana Jongin. Jongin melongok ke bawah dengan mimik terganggu. Tapi saat menyadari seseorang yang telah menganggunya itu adalah Putra kesayangannya yang sudah ia lupakan sepenuhnya tadi. Jongin tersenyum melihat Taeoh berusaha berdiri dan berusaha mendapatkan perhatian kedua orangtuanya.

" Taeoh memang Putra kebanggaanku, ia tidak suka di abaikan sama sepertiku. " Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun lalu mulai menggendong Taeoh. " Taeoh, sayang, pemilihan waktumu sangat buruk untuk menganggu kesenangan Ayah dan Ibumu. "

Sehun merasa limbung dengan jarak di antara mereka. Sesaat kemudian, Sehun memerah malu mengingat respon berlebihan yang ia tunjukkan pada Jongin. Ia lalu berusaha menghindari tatapan Jongin. Jongin hanya menciumnya dan ia merasa melayang. Jongin berpikir ia pasti haus seks atau putus asa atau bisa juga Jongin berpikir kalau ia sangat bergairah.

Karena baru mengungkapkan pernyataan cintanya dua hari yang lalu, Sehun berpendapat cara terbaik bersikap di depan Jongin adalah bersikap secara bersahabat dan santai.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus pikiran pikiran aneh di otaknya. " Waktunya mandi, " Seru Sehun. Ia berjalan melewati lorong dan menaiki tangga, membiarkan Jongin mengikutinya.

.

.

Jongin menunggu dalam diam, ia merasa seperti penganggu sementara Sehun menyalakan air dan mengambilkan piyama untuk Taeoh. " Memandikan anak memang peristiwa biasa tapi kuakui aneh rasanya berada disini bersama kalian berdua. " Ungkap Jongin.

" Coba lakukan ini tujuh hari dalam seminggu, kujamin rasa aneh itu akan hilang. " Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa simpul.

" Seberapa sering aku diperbolehkan datang untuk menemui Taeoh? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menaikkan alis mata sambil menatap Jongin. " Setiap malam kalau kau mau. Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk datang lagi. Aku tahu kau ketinggalan banyak hal mengenai pertumbuhan Taeoh dan aku ingin menebusnya. "

" Kau baik sekali. " Jongin bertanya tanya apakah ini cara Sehun untuk meluluhkan hatinya kembali.

" Aku... Aku dulu tidak dengan sengaja melakukan itu, Jongin. Bukan maksudku untuk melarangmu bertemu Taeoh. Aku hanya merasa sangat sulit untuk melepaskan Taeoh bahkan untuk beberapa jam saja. " Sehun mengakuinya dengan lelah. " Aku tidak tahu betapa tidak adilnya tindakanku itu untukmu sampai kau membuatku memikirkannya minggu ini. "

" Apa ada syarat tertentu yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa selalu bertemu dengan Taeoh tanpa adanya halangan? "

" Tidak, tidak ada syarat, Jongin. " Sehun meyakinkan, ia sakit hati melihat pandangan curiga Jongin untuknya.

Jongin tersenyum lalu membungkuk untuk membantu Sehun memegangi Taeoh agar tetap diam sementara Sehun berusaha membuka pakaiannya. " Biarkan aku membantumu. " Ucap Jongin.

" Pa.. Pa.. " Tangan Taeoh menjangkau baju Jongin.

" Taeoh akan membuat bajumu basah. " Sehun memperingatkan.

Jongin melepaskan jas lalu mengendurkan dasi. " Tidak masalah. "

Sehun takjub melihat Jongin dengan mudahnya memeriksa panas air sebelum menurunkan Taeoh ke dalam bak dengan penuh kelembutan dan percaya diri. " Aku rasa kau pasti pernah memandikan anak kecil setidaknya sekali. "

" Ya, aku pernah memandikan anak sepupuku. " Jongin mengakui.

Sehun sangat terkejut. " Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau memiliki ketertarikan yang besar dengan anak anak. "

" Aku dulu tidak memiliki ketertarikan sedikitpun pada anak anak tapi setelah Taeoh lahir entah kenapa aku jadi menyukai anak anak. " Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. " Kadang saat aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Taeoh, aku mengunjungi sepupuku dan bermain bersama keponakanku. "

Tenggorokan Sehun terasa kering, saat ia membuka mulut tiba tiba Taeoh menghempaskan air mengenai wajahnya dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

" Apa kau ingin aku pergi? " Tanya Sehun canggung, ia berpikir kehadirannya tidak diperlukan dan bahkan menganggu.

" Untuk apa kau pergi? Saat ini Taeoh lebih bahagia dengan keberadaan kita bersama. Lebih baik kau tetap berada disini. "

" Main... " Taeoh menyurungkan kapal mainannya ke tangan Jongin.

Jongin dan Taeoh bermain main dengan kapal mainan. Mereka membuat kapal itu timbul dan tenggelam. Taeoh sangat senang melihat kedua orangtuanya memandikan dirinya.

Sehun terpesona dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Jongin dengan riang bermain tanpa malu malu dan terkena cipratan air sampai basah kuyup tanpa mengeluh. Senyum dan tawa yang membahana semakin menegaskan bukti nyata bahwa Taeoh dan Jongin memiliki hubungan yang erat.

Senyum penuh kebanggaan menghiasi raut wajah tampan Jongin saat Putranya mengulurkan lengan minta diangkat dari air. " Ia luar biasa. Taeoh memang anak yang sangat membanggakan. "

Karisma tegas yang ditimbulkan senyum itu serta pancaran emosi hangat yang tidak ditutup tutupi dalam mata Jongin membuat hati Sehun luluh. " Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu, Jongin. " ia mendekati bathup, sambil membawa handuk.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang memakaikan handuk di tubuh anak mereka sambil tersenyum. " Kau tahu, Sehun. Kau pasti sudah hamil saat kita berdiri di altar jika aku tahu betapa menyenangkannya menjadi seorang Ayah. "

" Benarkah? " Sehun merona merah. Terlintas dalam pikirannya, seandainya dulu Jongin mengatakan hal itu saat ia hamil, mungkin saat ini mereka tidak akan berpisah.

" Kau juga merawat Taeoh dengan baik. " Jongin mengakui penuh penghargaan.

Sehun tidak siap menerima pujian dari Jongin dan hal itu membuat wajahnya tambah merona. Sambil melirik ke arah Jongin, Sehun merasa ia tidak bisa bernapas dan melayang bahagia.

Tapi lamunan bahagianya terganggu karena terdengar suara bel rumah berbunyi.

" Ehmm, aku akan melihat siapa yang bertamu. " Dengan keengganan yang jelas terlihat, Sehun mundur dan berjalan keluar. " Aku hanya sebentar. "

Sehun tergesa gesa menuruni tangga, pikirannya terpusat sepenuhnya pada Jongin. Sikap dingin dan kebencian Jongin terhadapnya mulai berkurang. Tidakkah hal itu membuktikan bahwa keputusannya untuk pindah ke Seoul tepat? Pengorbanannya terbayar, Jongin tersenyum kepadanya, memuji dirinya. Mereka juga tidak berdebat mengenai apapun lagi. Dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajah, Sehun membuka pintu depan.

Sehun terkejut saat melihat Yifan melangkah masuk ke beranda. " Yi.. Yifan, ya ampun, aku tidak berharap kau datang saat ini. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tinggal disini? "

" Apa kau lupa kalau kau meninggalkan pesan dimana kau tinggal sekarang? Aku berangkat secepat mungkin setelah membaca pesanmu. Apa kau tidak terlalu tergesa gesa, Sehun. Kau harusnya lebih matang lagi memikirkan kepindahanmu. " Ucap Yifan.

Sehun sedikit tidak senang mendengar nada suara Yifan. Seolah olah ia hanyalah anak umur empat tahun yang harus selalu dibimbing. " Dalam situasi seperti ini, aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan pilihan, Yifan. "

" Kuharap kau meneleponku untuk mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyetujuinya, " Yifan mengeluh singkat. " Niat mu memang bagus, kau ingin memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Ayah Taeoh dan agar Ayah Taeoh lebih memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan Taeoh. Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan masa depanmu juga jangan hanya masa depan Putramu. Well, kau tidak mungkin bisa sekaligus melakukan keduanya tapi setidaknya, well, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya. " Yifan berusaha menjelaskan sejelas mungkin layaknya antar teman.

" Wajar bila pengakuan pria bodoh di tabloid itu membuka luka lama untukmu, tapi kau tidak bisa berbuat lebih lagi. Kau tidak bisa pindah begitu saja karena ingin mendekatkan Putramu dengan Ayahnya. Kalian sudah bercerai jadi tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. " Lanjut Yifan.

Sehun merasa sedikit pusing dengan perkataan Yifan. " Secara teknis kami belum bercerai. "

" Aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk mengenyahkan Kim Jongin dari pikiranmu. " Yifan merapatkan bibir tipisnya. " Aku tidak bodoh, Sehun. Tapi aku juga tidak merasa cemburu, aku orang yang pragmatis. Sebelum Kim Jongin kembali kedalam kehidupanmu ini lagi, hubungan pertemanan kita sudah memasuki tahap baru. Aku berencana melamarmu begitu kau mengantongi surat cerai di sakumu. Tapi kejadian baru baru ini menghalangi hal itu, lamaranku untukmu jadi tertunda. "

Sehun terpana mendengar pernyataan Yifan, ia tidak menyangka Yifan ingin melamarnya. " Yifan... Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku tidak... "

" Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memberikan jawaban, " Sela Yifan tidak sabar. " Hanya saja, penting bagimu untuk tahu bahwa pernyataan yang kukatakan barusan ada pada masa depanmu. Aku menghargaimu dan menyayangimu serta kita bekerja sama dengan sangat baik. Aku memang tidak tahu banyak mengenai anak anak tapi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menjadi Ayah tiri yang baik bagi Putramu. "

Sehun merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia tersentuh dan merasa selama ini buta karena tidak menyadari perasaan Yifan padanya. " Sudah berapa lama kau jatuh cinta padaku? " Tanyanya dengan nada menyesal.

" Oh, tidak. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, Sehun, aku tidak terbawa emosi sejauh itu. " Yifan tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Sehun terpaku. " Oh... Kalau begitu mengapa kau ingin menikahiku kalau kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku? "

" Aku merasa kehadiranmu menyenangkan. Kau bukan type yang menuntut dan kau punya otak yang luar biasa dan well, ku akui kau memang sangat manis. " Ungkap Yifan antusias. " Ibuku juga menyukaimu. Tapi kalaupun Ibuku tidak suka padamu, aku akan tetap melamarmu tapi hal itu akan mempersulit kehidupan kita. "

Gumpalan emosi di tenggorokan Sehun terasa menyesakkan. Tentu saja, Yifan tidak mencintainya. Tak ada seorangpun yang mencintainya kecuali Taeoh, Putranya sendiri. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya dan tidak mengatakan pertanyaan bodoh itu pada Yifan.

" Aku senang Ibumu menyukaiku, " Gumam Sehun datar.

" Ibuku dan aku memang memiliki selera bagus yang sama. " Yifan lalu memeriksa jam tangannya. " Aku khawatir tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama. Aku sudah berjanji mengunjungi temanku selagi berada di Seoul. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Kuharap saat aku menghubungimu lagi kau sudah memberikan jawaban terbaik atas lamaranku. "

Saat Yifan menahan pintu lorong agar tetap terbuka untuknya, Sehun bertanya tanya apakah ia perlu berterima kasih karena Yifan telah melamarnya, sebab sepertinya menyakitkan tidak mengatakan apa apa, tapi ia mendengar dirinya malah berkata. " kau tahu... Jongin berada disini sekarang. Ia ada di atas bersama Taeoh. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya? "

" Kurasa tidak. " Yifan berkata parau, pandangan matanya menarik perhatian Sehun lambat lambat ke arah seorang pria yang sedang menuruni tangga.

" Dimana Taeoh? " Tanya Sehun pada Jongin dengan gugup, menyadari bahwa Jongin telah melepas dasi dan jasnya. Selain rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, Jongin tetap terlihat berwibawa dan tenang seperti biasanya.

" Tertidur lelap di ranjangmu. " jawab Jongin sambil mengamati Yifan dengan muram. " kau pasti Yifan. "

" Prof. Wu Yifan. " Yifan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jongin.

" Haruskah kau pergi begitu cepat? " Tanya Jongin. " Apa kau tidak mau mengobrol dan minum teh dulu denganku? "

Yifan melangkah keluar sedikit terburu buru. " Sayangnya aku tidak bisa tinggal untuk mengobrol denganmu. Aku ada janji lain dan sepertinya aku sudah sedikit terlambat dari temu janjiku. "

Yifan melambaikan tangan pada Sehun saat ia melangkah pergi.

" Apa yang ia lakukan disini? " Desak Jongin tajam begitu pintu tertutup.

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa saat. " Yifan datang kesini untuk mengatakan bahwa ia berniat untuk menikahiku. " Sehun mengakui dengan lemah.

" Ha... Lucu sekali, Oh Sehun. " Sahut Jongin tidak terkesan.

Kemarahan entah muncul darimana dan Sehun meraung marah. " Apa kau sulit percaya bahwa ada pria lain yang cukup menghargaiku untuk menjadikanku pasangan hidupnya? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau chapter ini sedikit membosankan.

Well, ada review yang bilang dia males nungguin nih FF karena lama.

Eehhmm, kehidupan ku bukan hanya didunia FF aza sayang, tapi aku juga punya kehidupan nyata senyata nyatanya. Real life, dan itu lebih penting. Dan aku udah berusaha buat update cepet buat FF ini karena alhamdulillah selalu melebihi target reviewnya. Lagian aku gak mpe berbulan bulan juga baru post chapter selanjutnya.

Tapi yah, sudahlah, gak maksa juga kok ke kamu. Kalo gak suka, well, gak usah dibaca plus ditungguin daripada kamu capek hati trus liat review kamu juga aku jadi capek hati liatnya. Salam sayang aza buat kamu.

Makasih banyak buat yang selalu setia review, kekeke bolehkan kasih target review lagi. Review lima belas lebih aku bakalan lanjut.

Oh ya boleh promosi FF sendiri kan? Silahkan baca dan review FF baru punyaku judulnya ' Don't Disturb '

Summary : Sehun yang sibuk syuting meminta Jongin agar tidak mengajaknya bercinta bahkan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menghubunginya selama ia syuting. Apa Jongin bisa memenuhi permintaan Sehun? atau Sehun yang malah melanggar permintaannya?

SALAM KAIHUN HARD SHIPPER.

JUJU JONGODULT


	7. Chapter 7

****KAIHUN - Kekasih Suamiku Chapter 7**** ** **-****

 ** **.****

Oleh Juju JongOdult TeleportingWinds

.

KEKASIH SUAMIKU

.

REMAKE DARI NOVEL, BUKAN REMAKE DARI FF COUPLE LAIN.

.

KIM JONGIN

OH ( KIM ) SEHUN

KIM TAEOH

.

RATED T

.

MPREG

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

Yifan melambaikan tangan pada Sehun saat ia melangkah pergi.

" Apa yang ia lakukan disini? " Desak Jongin tajam begitu pintu tertutup.

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa saat. " Yifan datang kesini untuk mengatakan bahwa ia berniat untuk menikahiku. " Sehun mengakui dengan lemah.

" Ha... Lucu sekali, Oh Sehun. " Sahut Jongin tidak terkesan.

Kemarahan entah muncul darimana dan Sehun meraung marah. " Apa kau sulit percaya bahwa ada pria lain yang cukup menghargaiku untuk menjadikanku pasangan hidupnya? "

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 7

.

" Aku tidak sulit untuk membayangkan ada pria lain yang ingin melamarmu, Hun. " Jawab Jongin. " Karena dulu aku pernah melakukannya. "

Sehun tersentak. Ia mengingat tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak Jongin membawanya ke Prancis, Jongin melamarnya dengan sampanye dan stroberi serta cincin berlian yang diselipkan ke jarinya. " Aku yakin kau pasti menyesal telah melamarku dulu. "

Jongin diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Sehun. Ia berkata hal lain. " Sekarang mengenai Yifan. Apa ia benar benar memintamu menikah dengannya? " Tanya Jongin menyelidik dan nada suaranya terlihat geli di pendengaran Sehun.

Sehun menyentakkan dagunya dengan kasar. " Aku tidak mengerti mengapa perihal Yifan melamarku membuatmu terlihat geli. "

" Apa aku tampak geli? " Jongin memandang Sehun tajam. " Kau salah sangka, Sehun. Aku hanya heran dia mempunyai keberanian untuk melamarmu. "

" Kenapa kau heran? Apa kau heran pria tampan dan mapan seperti Yifan mau melamar pria biasa sepertiku? " Tanya Sehun.

" Apa kau tidak merasa aneh, dia meninggalkanmu sendiri bersamaku disini tanpa mengeluh? " Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah bertanya hal lain.

" Yifan terlalu dewasa dan memiliki harga diri. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mencurigai hal hal aneh yang akan terjadi di antara kita. "

Jongin tertawa sinis. " Jadi, kau menganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi kurasa dia pergi tergesa gesa seperti itu hanya karena tidak ingin bertengkar denganku dan juga tidak mau menggangguku. "

Sehun mengangkat dagu, kemarahannya memuncak. " Yifan bukanlah seorang pengecut. Kau tidak berhak menganggapnya pengecut. Dan aku pasti akan lebih bahagia menikah dengannya. "

Raut wajah Jongin tampak muram. " Tidak, kau tidak akan menikah dengannya. Tidak sekarang juga nanti. " Jongin menarik napas tajam. " Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik daripada dia. "

" Omong kosong. Yifan adalah seorang pria yang konsisten dan dia bukanlah seorang playboy. Tidak ada yang pernah menganggapnya sebagai perayu wanita dan pria pria manis di luar sana !" Seru Sehun.

" Astaga ! Aku bukan dan tidak pernah menjadi seorang playboy ataupun perayu wanita dan pria. " Jongin bersumpah, ia mengangkat tangan untuk menekankan hal itu. " Aku benci gelar itu, karena gelar itu aku menjadi terkenal di kalangan masyarakat. Bahkan jika aku terlihat berbicara dengan seorang wanita, besoknya akan terpampang berita aku meniduri wanita itu di kolom gosip padahal kenyataannya aku hanya berbicara saja dengannya. Saat kita menikah, bahkan aku menjadi target utama untuk berita di kolom gosip. "

" Apakah Do Kyungsoo hanya sekedar sebuah gosip? " Sehun melihat ke arah Jongin, ia baru saja menyadari harusnya ia tidak menanyakan hal itu.

" Aku tidak berutang penjelasan apapun atas apa yang kulakukan setelah kau meninggalkan pernikahan kita !" Ucap Jongin.

Sehun melipat kedua lengannya dengan defensif, mengangkat dagu dengan agresif dan mengamati dengan mata hazelnya yang tampak berang, ia mencoba menutupi kesedihannya. " Well, sebenarnya aku kira kau perlu menjelaskan hal itu padaku karena suka atau tidak, kau masih menikah denganku selama dua tahun ini walaupun kita terpisah !"

Jongin memandang Sehun dengan penuh kebencian. " Ironi terbesar dalam masalah ini adalah sebenarnya kau yang meninggalkan pernikahan karena menurutmu aku berselingkuh padahal aku tidak melakukan perselingkuhan. Dan sekarang apa? Kau meminta penjelasan tentang hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo? Selama dua tahun ini kau tidak pernah berperan menjadi seorang istri lalu tiba tiba saja sekarang kau ingin berperan menjadi istriku? "

Dalam sekejap mata, emosi Sehun berubah menjadi rasa kecewa. Selama dua tahun perpisahan mereka, ia berhati hati untuk tidak membuka tabloid ataupun majalah yang mungkin akan memberitakan kehidupan sosial suaminya. Ia tidak ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan membaca berita tentang hubungan suaminya dengan orang lain. Ia sudah cukup menderita dengan pemikiran Jongin yang berselingkuh dengan Choi Minki. Tapi setelah ia mendengar pengakuan dari Choi Minki bahwa ia hanya memanfaat Jongin. Ia langsung pergi ke Seoul dan mencoba untuk mempertahankan pernikahan mereka.

Selama dua tahun perpisahan mereka, ia tidak pernah menjadi seorang istri yang peduli pada suaminya dan tiba tiba saja sekarang ia menjadi seorang istri yang peduli akan kelakuan suaminya. Well, Jongin berkata benar. Itu adalah ironi terbesar dalam masalah ini.

" Hunnie? " Panggil Jongin pelan. Ia khawatir karena melihat wajah pucat dan tanpa emosi Sehun.

" Selama kita berpisah, aku tidak pernah tidur atau berhubungan dengan siapapun kecuali kau. " Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa hambar. " Ya Tuhan, betapa membosankannya diriku. "

" Aku tidak menganggap hal itu membosankan, kau bukanlah orang yang membosankan, Hunnie. Aku menghargai hal itu. " Jongin bergerak maju untuk menggenggam jari tangan Sehun yang terkepal.

" Kau menghargai sifatku itu tapi kau tidak menerapkannya pada dirimu sendiri. " Ungkap Sehun dengan rasa kecewa, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Jongin sebelum Jongin dapat menyentuhnya dan memperbesar jarak di antara mereka.

Jongin berkata dengan canggung. " Kupikir kau seharusnya bangga pada prinsip hidupmu itu, Sehun. "

" Aku akan melupakanmu lebih cepat bila aku berhubungan dengan pria lain. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemukan pria lain... "

" Bagaimana dengan Yifan? " Sela Jongin.

" Aku tidak pernah berhubungan maksudku aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya.. Belum, " Sehun mengakui. ia menyadari dengan sedih bahwa ia sedikitpun tidak berkeinginan untuk tidur dengan Yifan ataupun dengan pria lain. " Jadi, katakan padaku... Berapa banyak wanita atau pria yang kau tiduri sejak kita berpisah? " Akhirnya Sehun berani menanyakannya.

Rasa panik melanda Jongin. Nada suara Sehun membuat pertanyaan itu menghantamnya dengan kuat. Ia tahu kalaupun ia menjawab pernah tidur dengan satu wanita saja, itupun sudah di anggap terlalu banyak. Ia menarik napas pelan dan dalam seperti pria yang mempersiapkan diri menghadapi masalah serta mengharapkan yang terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

Sehun mengamati emosi yang terlihat di wajah Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan ketidaknyamanan Jongin. " Apa kau tidak akan menjawabku, Jongin? "

" Tidak, aku tidak akan menjawabnya. " Jongin bernapas tegang. " Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih mendengarnya. "

Sehun menegakkan badannya. " Ya ampun, apa aku terlihat sedih? " Tanyanya sedikit nyaring. " Aku tidak akan bersedih. Kau bilang kau sudah melanjutkan hidupmu dan sekarang aku berusaha melanjutkan hidupku ju_ "

" Aku tidak percaya dengan perkataanmu, Sehun. " Sela Jongin.

" Apa kau pikir aku peduli berapa banyak wanita atau pria yang kau tiduri? Tanya Sehun dengan suara satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Jongin berdiri kaku dan terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan hal itu.

" Tiba tiba aku memahami diriku sendiri lebih baik sekarang. " Sehun menambahkan, kedua tangannya membentuk kepalan tinju di samping tubuhnya. " Kesalahan terbesar yang kulakukan adalah aku tetap berpikir walaupun kita tidak tinggal bersama tapi kita masih terikat dalam pernikahan. Makanya aku tidak pernah tidur bersama pria lain, aku malah jatuh dalam pesonamu lagi dan tidur denganmu lagi karena aku berpikir kita masih terikat dalam pernikahan dan terbiasa tidur denganmu. "

Garis rahang Jongin mengeras. " Aku rasa tidak, Sehun. Aku pikir hal itu terjadi karena sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kebiasaan_ "

" Well, kurasa aku harus menghilangkan kebiasaan itu secepat kilat !" Sehun bersumpah dengan penuh semangat. " Jadi, akan sangat membantu kalau sekarang kau jujur dan mengakui berapa banyak wanita atau pria yang kau miliki sejak aku meninggalkanmu? "

" Astaga, Hun !" Wajah Jongin tampak tegang dan gelisah, ia menerjang maju dan meraih kedua tangan Sehun. " Mari kita hentikan pembicaraan ini disini. Masalah aku tidur dengan orang lain itu tidak berarti dan merusak... Kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri_ "

" Aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan !" Sehun melepas tangannya yang di genggam Jongin dengan kasar. Perkataan Jongin melukai harga dirinya. " Kehidupanku dipenuhi penderitaan sejak aku mengenalmu. Sekarang katakan... Berapa lama kau menunggu sebelum kau menemukan orang lain untuk mengisi tempat kosong di tempat tidur kita? "

" Hunnie... Kumohon !" Jongin membentangkan kedua lengannya menunjukkan sikap frustasi dan berjalan menuju jendela.

" Aku berhak bertanya. Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan bersedih lagi karenamu. Aku akan mendengar jawabanmu sebagai fakta yang kejam dan dingin. " Ucap Sehun dengan keras.

" Tapi kau bukanlah orang yang dingin dan kejam. Dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka. " Sahut Jongin.

Wajah Sehun yang tirus membeku, tampak pucat. " Aku tidak akan terluka mendengarnya. Darimana kau dapat ide bahwa kau masih punya kemampuan untuk menyakitiku? Kau mewakili segalanya yang kubenci. Kuduga kau memiliki sederet wanita dan pria dan segudang hubungan gelap tapi kau masih berani mengatakan bahwa prinsip hidupku yang kuno patut dihargai !"

Jongin tidak seperti biasanya tampak pucat di balik kulit kecokelatannya. " Sehun_ "

" Aku ingin kau keluar dari sini sekarang juga !" Ucap Sehun pelan, ia takut akan kehilangan kendali di depan Jongin. " Kau boleh datang kapan saja untuk bertemu Taeoh tapi aku ingin kau memberikan kunci yang kau pakai untuk memasuki rumah malam ini. Aku tidak ingin saat aku menjamu teman priaku untuk menikmati makan malam yang nyaman, aku tidak ingin kau tiba tiba masuk dan mempermalukanku !"

" Teman pria apa? Menikmati malam yang nyaman? " Jongin menggeram marah, ia sama sekali lupa akan ketenangan yang selama ini dimilikinya. " Apa kau gila? "

" Tidak, aku tidak gila. Aku akhirnya sadar daripada mengenang kembali pernikahan kita seakan kau satu satunya pria di muka bumi, lebih baik aku mencoba membuka diri untuk menemukan pria lain. Aku akan memulai hidupku kembali !"

" Apa kau akan berhubungan dengan sembarang pria? Apa kau pikir aku berhubungan dengan sembarang wanita dan pria yang baru saja kutemui? " Ucap Jongin Tajam.

Sehun berjalan melewati Jongin dengan sorot mata menusuk kemudian membuka pintu depan, meminta Jongin keluar tanpa banyak kata. " Aku tidak perduli kau berhubungan dengan sembarang wanita atau tidak. Hari dimana kau meniduri wanita atau pria lain, pada hari itu juga kau bukanlah seorang suami bagiku lagi. " Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. " Kuncinya, tolong. "

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan rasa ragu dan marah. " Dimana pria yang berkata ia menginginkanku kembali apapun resikonya? "

" Pria itu sudah mati. Aku akan memulai hidup baru. " Sehun hampir terisak, ia putus asa meminta Jongin pergi sebelum kehilangan kendali yang tinggal sedikit.

" Baiklah. " Jongin meletakkan kuncinya di ambang jendela beranda. " Bisakah kau tenang? "

" Aku tidak perlu menenangkan diri_ "

" Aku tidak akan pergi selama kau merasa seperti ini. " Sela Jongin.

" Tidak ada yang salah denganku. " tegas Sehun, sedikit berbeda dengan suaranya yang biasanya pelan. " Aku merasa hebat, bebas dan siap menjalani kehidupanku yang baru. "

" Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Kau akan menelponkukan, nanti? " Tanya Jongin.

" Aku akan terlalu sibuk, lagipula bagaimana bisa aku menelponmu? Hanya kekasihmu saja yang punya nomor pribadimu !" Cemooh Sehun.

Jongin menuliskan nomor teleponnya di notes dekat telepon ruang tamu.

" Tolong keluar, " Desak Sehun geram.

Pintu terbanting menutup setelah kepergian Jongin, meninggalkan Sehun di dalam rumah yang sunyi itu. Sehun mengeluarkan Jock dari dapur dan memeluk anjing itu begitu erat, hingga Jock mengeluarkan geraman protes. Sambil meminta maaf, Sehun menurunkan anjing peliharaannya itu.

Sehun lalu naik ke atas dan melongok ke kamar anak. Ia melihat taeoh tertidur dengan nyenyak, bulu mata Taeoh yang halus membentuk bayangan di kedua pipinya yang halus, tangannya terentang keluar dengan nyaman. Sambil menahan kembali isakannya, Sehun beranjak ke kamar tidurnya. Air mata mengalir di sepanjang wajahnya. Lucu sekali, ia tidak sabar untuk mengusir Jongin keluar tapi sesaat setelah pria itu meninggalkannya, ia menderita karena kesendirian.

Sehun mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia masih memiliki Taeoh. Ya, ia masih memiliki Taeoh untuk dicintai. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan Jongin dan rumah tangganya yang hancur.

Semua perasaan yang selama ini ia takut hadapi saat ini mulai memenuhi dirinya. Dengan bodohnya ia mengira bisa menyelamatkan pernikahan mereka. Jongin bercinta lagi dengannya dan dengan bodohnya ia mengira hal itu pasti memiliki arti. Dengan bodohnya ia mengira, Jongin masih mencintai dirinya.

Kringg...

Bunyi telepon mengejutkan Sehun dari lamunan. Dengan lesu Sehun mengangkat telepon.

" Halo. "

" __Bolehkah aku masuk lagi?__ " Tanya Jongin di seberang sana.

Sehun menutup erat matanya yang lelah. " Tidak... "

" __Aku merasa kacau, Hun. Aku tidak suka melihat kau sedih. Seharusnya aku bersamamu agar aku bisa menenangkanmu.__ "

" Tidak, tidak, kau tidak harus bersamaku. " Sahut Sehun tajam dan menutup telepon dengan kasar.

Sehun merasa sesak seakan dinding dinding kamar semakin mendesaknya. Ia membuka pintu menuju balkon kecil yang menghadap ke kebun belakang dan menarik napas panjang, berusaha menghirup udara malam yang sejuk.

Kringgg...

Dering telepon kembali menganggu lamunan Sehun. Tapi Sehun mengabaikan deringan telepon itu, ia beranjak keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu. Dering telepon terus berbunyi tapi ia terus mengabaikannya.

Gejolak emosi memenuhi diri Sehun. Jongin adalah pria yang sangat ia cintai tapi tidak bisa ia miliki. Sehun tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jongin, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jongin lagi.

Bel di pintu depan berbunyi nyaring dan Sehun mengabaikannya, lalu terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dan hal itu membuat Sehun merasa jengkel. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga lalu berteriak dari balik pintu. " Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin !"

Suaranya terdengar sangat lelah dan rapuh dan ia bertanya tanya apa Jongin juga dapat mendengar kerapuhan dalam suaranya melalui pintu kayu tebal yang memisahkan mereka. Sambil menahan isakan yang hampir keluar, Sehun cepat cepat kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia tidak ingin Jongin tahu bahwa ia menangis.

.

KAIHUN

.

Di sisi lain pintu kokoh tersebut, Jongin mengumpat pelan. Seharusnya ia tidak begitu mudah menyerahkan kunci rumahnya pada Sehun. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus masuk lagi ke dalam rumah bahkan bila perlu ia akan mendobrak pintu rumah.

Jongin mendongak dan melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka, bagaikan undangan yang penuh ejekan. Jongin menghela napas, demi Sehun apapun akan ia lakukan. Ia menaiki mobil Ferrari miliknya dan memarkirnya tepat di bawah balkon yang terbuka itu. Kemudian ia memanjat atap mobil. Rumah itu adalah rumah tua dengan langit langit tinggi sehingga jarak yang harus dipanjatnya masih tinggi. Sambil berjalan miring di atas atap mobil yang licin tersebut, Jongin menarik ranting pohon yang merambati tembok rumah. Ia menarik napas, sambil berkeringat dingin, ia menarik tubuhnya ke atas. Jock yang melihat hal itu dengan cepat mendatangi dan menggonggong dengan keras.

" Diam !" Jongin memperingatkan.

Jock menggeram, geraman panjang, dalam dan penuh ancaman.

Jongin menggapai ujung pagar pembatas balkon dan berusaha memanjat melompatinya. Karena terlalu tergesa gesa, ia salah memperhitungkan langkah dan mendarat keras dilantai berubin, membuat seluruh tulang di tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Dengan perlahan Jongin kembali berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Jongin berjalan perlahan, matanya berkeliling mencari Sehun, saat menuruni tangga, ia melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk meringkuk seperti bola di anak tangga terbawah.

" Hunnie... " Panggil Jongin pelan. Ia tidak ingin mengejutkan Sehun.

Dengan rasa tidak percaya, Sehun berdiri dan berbalik. " Jo.. Jongin? "

" Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku masuk lewat balkon. " Jongin menuruni tangga, matanya dengan seksama mengamati wajah Sehun yang pucat dan dipenuhi bekas tangisan.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia gemetar, tiba tiba Jongin menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Ia membiarkan Jongin mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, menuntut. Ia memberikan respon yang sama terhadap ciuman Jongin.

Jongin memeluk erat Sehun, ia menangkupkan jari jari panjangnya di kedua sisi wajah Sehun. Mulut sensualnya menjelajah, mulai dari alis sampai kelopak mata yang menggoda dan kedua pipi yang lembut. Jongin lalu kembali mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun dan membungkam mulut Sehun yang terbuka dengan penuh gairah.

" Kita tidak boleh... Aaahhhh... " Desah Sehun tanpa sadar.

Mata Jongin bersinar penuh gairah saat memandangi Sehun. " Kita harus... "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk berpuluh puluh kalinya aku ngingetin ini, tolong banget kalo request pleaseee liat bener2 review di author siapa. Ini reviewnya di FF siapa ehh requestnya ke author siapa. Tolong banget ya sayang, diperhatikan hal itu.

Untuk yang udah request ke aku, kekeke tolong sabar yaa, aku masih nyari2 alur ceritanya dulu tapi berhubung ini akhir taon dannnn kerjaan makin menumpuk jadi gak janji bisa cepet bikin FF.

Makasih banyak bagi yang selalu setia review, di chapter ini mau review lagi kan.

Review lebih lima belas, bakalan lanjut.

SALAM DAMAI DAN SAYANG KAIHUN HARD SHIPPER

JUJU JONGODULT


	8. Chapter 8

****KAIHUN - Kekasih Suamiku Chapter 8**** ** **-****

 ** **.****

Oleh Juju JongOdult TeleportingWinds

.

KEKASIH SUAMIKU

.

REMAKE DARI NOVEL, BUKAN REMAKE DARI FF COUPLE LAIN.

.

KIM JONGIN

OH ( KIM ) SEHUN

KIM TAEOH

.

RATED M

.

MPREG

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

" Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku masuk lewat balkon. " Jongin menuruni tangga, matanya dengan seksama mengamati wajah Sehun yang pucat dan dipenuhi bekas tangisan.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia gemetar, tiba tiba Jongin menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Ia membiarkan Jongin mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, menuntut. Ia memberikan respon yang sama terhadap ciuman Jongin.

Jongin memeluk erat Sehun, ia menangkupkan jari jari panjangnya di kedua sisi wajah Sehun. Mulut sensualnya menjelajah, mulai dari alis sampai kelopak mata yang menggoda dan kedua pipi yang lembut. Jongin lalu kembali mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun dan membungkam mulut Sehun yang terbuka dengan penuh gairah.

" Kita tidak boleh... Aaahhhh... " Desah Sehun tanpa sadar.

Mata Jongin bersinar penuh gairah saat memandangi Sehun. " Kita harus... "

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Ba.. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? " Bisik Sehun.

Jongin tertawa parau. " Hubunganku dengan dia sudah berakhir sejak kita kembali bercinta malam itu. Aku terserang penyakit yang hanya bisa disembuhkan olehmu, Hun. "

Sehun menarik napas kembali. " Aku... Aku senang mendengarnya. " Bahkan ia terlalu senang. Jongin memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat sampai ia sulit bernapas tapi ia tidak merasa keberatan karena ia juga menginginkan pelukan ini.

Dengan suara parau maskulin yang menunjukkan kepuasan, Jongin menunduk dan menarik tubuh Sehun lebih erat ke dalam pelukannya. " Saat aku bersamamu tidak ada orang lain dalam kehidupanku. Hanya dirimulah yang ada. Selalu begitu dan aku tidak pernah berubah. " Jongin menggendong tubuh Sehun dan mulai membawanya naik menuju kamar. Setiap langkahnya menaiki tangga, Jongin memberikan selalu memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi dan dahi Sehun.

Sehun menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin karena tidak hidup seperti pertapa saat mereka tidak bersama, karena dirinya lah yang meninggalkan Jongin tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya itu. Dirinya lah yang memberi kebebasan pada Jongin dan ia tidak punya hak untuk mengeluh. Ia harus melupakan masa lalu dan mulai menatap masa kini dan masa depan. Jongin sudah memberinya kesempatan kedua dan ia tidak mau menyia nyiakannya lagi. Yang terpenting adalah saat Jongin bersamanya, Jongin tidak memiliki kekasih lain.

Setengah perjalanan menaiki tangga, Jongin menghentikan langkah dan memberikan ciuman ke bibir merah muda Sehun yang tampak mengundang. Jongin kembali meneruskan langkahnya sambil tetap mencium Sehun. Sehun melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jongin, mendekatkan bibir mereka lebih erat.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Sehun di ranjang setelah mereka memasuki kamar. " Sehun... "

" Aku senang kau memiliki sifat keras kepala, Jongin. " Bisik Sehun, suaranya terdengar serak.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkan jemarinya yang panjang menyentuh ringan salah satu pipi Sehun yang halus. " Saat aku menginginkan sesuatu, aku akan mengejarnya sampai dapat, Sayang. "

" Jangan pernah berhenti menginginkanku, " Ucap Sehun dengan suara tegang.

" Kau harus mengatakan padaku caranya. " Ucap Jongin parau.

" Aku pasti akan memberitahukan padamu caranya. " Merasa bersemangat karena mendengar perkataan Jongin, Sehun duduk dan dengan segala kecanggungan karena ia tidak pernah menjadi seseorang yang menggoda, ia memulai dengan melepaskan jas Jongin.

Dengan pandangan mata Jongin yang tegas terpaku padanya, Sehun melepaskan jas dengan gerakan yang mulus dan seksi. Sambil menarik napas dalam, ia berusaha melepaskan dasi dengan tangan yang terasa canggung. " Aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam melakukan hal ini. "

" Kau bisa berlatih melakukannya padaku sesering mungkin tapi sepertinya malam ini biarkan aku yang lebih berperan. " Jongin mengucapkannya dengan suara serak, ia melepaskan dasinya serta membuka kemejanya dengan tidak sabar. Lalu ia mendorong bahu Sehun dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tubuh Sehun.

Jongin memberikan ciuman kasar yang menggoda, disusul dengan ciuman ciuman lembut lalu kasar kembali. Gigitan lembut gigi Jongin pada bibir bawah Sehun membuat Sehun melenguh dan memudahkan Jongin memasukkan lidahnya.

" Yahh.. Jjongieehh... " Tanpa Sehun sadari, seluruh pakaian Jongin sudah terbuka. Ia tidak tahu kemana Jongin melempar semua pakaiannya karena terlalu menikmati ciuman Jongin.

" Aku menyukai bibir tipismu, Hun. " erang Jongin, napasnya terasa di kulit lembut Sehun saat ia menarik lepas kaus Sehun. " Aku suka kulitmu dan aku suka sekali memandangimu, Sayang. "

Sehun tertunduk malu malu.

" Bagiku... Kau sempurna, " Desah Jongin parau. " Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa ketertarikan dan gairahku terhadapmu. "

" Apa kau ingin menghilangkan ketertarikanmu padaku? " Tanya Sehun.

" Saat kau meninggalkanku dulu, aku berusaha mematikan gairah yang kurasakan padamu tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu saat kau pergi dulu, rasanya kau telah membawa separuh diriku pergi. " Jawab Jongin dengan parau.

Hati Sehun terasa sakit saat mendengar pernyataan Jongin. Air mata menitik di sudut matanya dan tengorokannya terasa tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata Jongin juga merasakan kesedihan saat kepergiannya.

Jongin meletakkan jemarinya di dagu Sehun lalu mengangkat wajah Sehun. " Jangan bersedih, Sayang. " Jongin meletakkan satu tangan di rambut hitam Sehun lalu meremasnya dan menggoda mulut Sehun dengan penuh gairah.

Jongin mengusapkan jari jarinya dengan posesif ke puting Sehun yang menegang dan membuat Sehun gemetar. Jongin membiarkan ibu jarinya membuat lingkaran lingkaran lembut menggoda di sekitar puting Sehun yang menuntut perhatiannya.

" Jjonghh.. Nyahhh... " Rasa panas menjalar di tubuh Sehun. Ia melengkungkan tubuhnya karena sentuhan sentuhan Jongin yang menggoda.

Jongin menyusurkan lidahnya turun ke bawah, menggoda pusar Sehun, setelah puas Jongin kembali menyusurkan lidahnya lebih ke bawah. Lidah Jongin menjelajahi kulit kejantanan Sehun yang halus, membuat Sehun menggeliat dan merengek. Jongin mengulum kepala kejantanan Sehun dan tangannya mulai menggoda kedua testis Sehun. Jongin memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit kejantanan Sehun ke dalam kehangatan mulutnya.

" Oohhhh... " Desah Sehun. Ia merasa sangat bergairah, benar benar bergairah dari yang bisa ditanggungnya. Ia menarik kepala Jongin dari kejantanannya lalu mendekap tubuh Jongin dengan penuh hasrat serta kebutuhan yang melebihi segala yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

" Jonginhh... " Sambil menegakkan tubuh, Sehun menemukan mulut Jongin lagi dan mencicipinya. Debaran gairah menghanyutkan mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dengan erangan tertahan di tenggorokannya, Jongin melepaskan sisa pakaian Sehun dengan tergesa gesa. Setelahnya Sehun kembali menarik Jongin ke dalam dekapannya dan membiarkan ujung lidahnya mengusap ujung bibir penuh Jongin yang sensual dan menyelinapkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam kehangatan mulut Jongin.

" Aku... Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sayang. Aku ingin memasukimu. " Geram Jongin, ia menekankan bahu Sehun yang langsing ke bantal.

" Jangan buat aku menunggu, " Bisik Sehun lalu menjilat cuping telinga Jongin, ia tercengang dengan ucapannya yang terkesan menggoda dan perlakuan yang ia lakukan sendiri.

Jongin menarik dirinya dari Sehun dan mulai melepaskan celana Sehun. Dengan tidak sabar dan gerakan yang terburu buru, setelah membuat Sehun telanjang, Jongin mendekap Sehun dalam desahan puas. " Malam demi malam kau menghantui mimpiku dan sekarang aku bahagia karena bisa mendekapmu kembali. "

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua lutut Sehun dan membuka lebar kaki Sehun. Dengan lembut Jongin mengusap cairan yang keluar dari lubang kejantanan Sehun lalu mengoleskannya di depan Hole Sehun.

Dengan lembut Jongin mengeluar masukkan jarinya, mempenetrasi Hole Sehun.

" Nyahh... Jonginnhh... Cepatthh... "

Sehun mendesah kecewa saat merasakan jari Jongin keluar dari Holenya tapi kembali tersentak saat merasakan benda panjang, keras dan panas memenuhi Holenya. Tanpa menunggu Sehun menyesuaikan diri, Jongin bergerak dengan penuh keliaran untuk menunjukkan kekuasaannya. Ia bergerak memusatkan perhatiannnya pada dominasi yang diharapkan Sehun.

" Aaahhhh... " Sehun mengeluarkan erangan pelan dan tubuhnya tersentak, punggungnya melengkung karena merasakan kenikmatan yang menyebar di tubuhnya.

" Apa kau merasa nikmat, Hun? " Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang dipenuhi dengan kepuasaan. " Aku ingin kau merasakan hal ini sebagai suatu keindahan agar kau tidak bisa menjauhkan dirimu dari diriku lagi. "

" Tandai aku sebagai milikmu dan kunci aku, Jongin. Lalu buang kuncinya agar aku tidak bisa pergi dari dirimu lagi. "

Jongin mengubah irama gerakannya, ia mulai menggoda Sehun dengan kekuatan dan kendali dirinya. " Kau tahu peraturannya, Sayang. Kau harus memilih dengan kehendakmu sendiri untuk bersamaku. Kau yang harus menandai dan mengunci diriku, Sayang. "

" Aku memilih... Nyahhh... Aku memilih untuk bersamamu, Jongin... Aaahhh... Aku akan mengunci diriku pada dirimu. " Ucap Sehun gemetar dan sepenuh hati.

Otot bahu Jongin menonjol saat ia menunduk untuk memberikan ciuman yang membuat darah Sehun bergejolak di sekujur nadinya. Sehun merasa dikuasai di semua bagian dan itu merupakan sensasi paling menggetarkan yang pernah ia ketahui dan rasakan.

Jongin mempercepat irama percintaan mereka. Mendesak kejantanannya lebih dalam menumbuk prostat Sehun. Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya dan lebih membuka lebar kakinya memudahkan Jongin untuk memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam. Sehun memasrahkan tubuhnya pada kekuasaan Jongin.

Holenya terasa panas karena gesekan kulit kejantanan Jongin pada dinding rektumnya. Membuat Sehun lebih mengeratkan dinding rektumnya, mencengkeram kejantanan Jongin.

" Aahhhhh... Jonginhh... " Dengan desahan mendesak, Sehun meneriakkan nama jongin. Kegembiraan yang bergelora kembali menyelimutinya. Rasa mendamba yang dirasakannya semakin bertambah, membuatnya keluar kendali dan mengantarnya ke puncak gairah yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Ia merasa seolah dapat terbang karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Jongin tapi dekapan Jongin yang kuat memenjarakannya.

Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan erat saat pria itu klimaks di dalam Hole Sehun. Ia memenuhi Hole Sehun dengan spermanya. Kebahagiaan meliputi diri Sehun dan ia memberikan sederet ciuman ringan di sepanjang bahu kecokelatan Jongin lalu kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada bahu lainnya.

Jongin tersenyum di rambut Sehun yang sehalus sutra, ia mencium aroma buah buahan yang menyegarkan. Ia menemukan tangan Sehun dan menggenggam erat keduanya kemudian mengangkat satu tangan dengan malas ke arah mulutnya dan menekankan ciuman lembut ke telapak Sehun.

" Sehun... " Bisik Jongin lembut.

" Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku memilihmu dan aku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak dulu. Baik itu jiwa dan ragaku adalah milikmu seutuhnya. " Sela Sehun.

Tubuh Jongin menegang, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sehun. " Jangan lupa bahwa kau juga memilih meninggalkanku saat semakin banyak masalah terjadi. "

Sehun memucat. " Aku tidak... Tidak seperti itu !"

" Jadi hati hati, Sayang. " Jongin menarik napas. " Lain waktu, aku yang akan meninggalkanmu. "

Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Sehun menghilang digantikan rasa sedih. Ia memalingkan kepala.

Jongin mengamati kesedihan yang tampak di wajah Sehun. Jujur dulu saat ia mengajak Sehun untuk berkencan pertama kalinya ia hanya menginginkan sebuah affair tapi ternyata ia terperangkap dalam sebuah hubungan dan bulan berikutnya tanpa ia sadari ia telah melamar Sehun.

Jongin sempat terkejut dengan keputusannya melamar Sehun secepat itu jadi ia berencana tetap bertunangan selama bertahun tahun tapi penolakan Sehun untuk tinggal bersamanya menjadikan pernikahan adalah sebuah pilihan teratas agar ia bisa membuat Sehun menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Setelah mereka menikah, ia mengatakan tidak bisa berbulan madu karena kesibukannya tidak bisa ia tinggalkan dan saat mendengar Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, malah Sehun berkata setelah mereka menikah ia akan pergi bersama dengan para mahasiswanya ke skotlandia selama dua minggu. Tanpa Jongin sadari ia langsung mengatur bulan madu mereka hari itu juga.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Sehun.

Dengan semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di benaknya, Jongin bangun dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ia baru saja akan masuk ke pancuran saat Sehun memasuki kamar mandi.

" Jadi, lakukan sekarang juga, " Ucap Sehun tegas.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi dengan bingung. " Melakukan... Apa? "

" Mencampakkanku. " Sehun menantang Jongin. " Campakkan aku sekarang juga... Aku menunggu. "

" Tapi aku tidak mau mencampakkan atau meninggalkanmu !" Bantah Jongin dengan sengit.

" Kalau begitu... Aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu. " Suara Sehun terdengar sangat manis. " Aku mencampakkanmu !"

" Astaga ! Peran apa yang sedang kau mainkan, Hun? " Jongin menatap Sehun dengan raut tidak percaya dan penuh amarah.

" Jangan pernah mengancamku, Jongin. Jangan pernah bicara mengenai meninggalkanku, aku sudah meminta maaf dan membiarkanmu kembali ke tempat tidurku. " Sehun memperingatkan dengan tajam.

Jongin menggumamkan sumpah serapah sambil menarik handuk dari gantungan dan melilitkannya ke sekeliling pinggulnya yang ramping. Ia menelusurkan jari jarinya di rambut dengan frustasi. " Aku tadi hanya bercanda, Hun... Aku tidak pernah ingin mencampakkanmu... "

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. " Kalau aku mendesakmu ke tepi jurang dan membiarkanmu berada pada ketinggian seribu kaki lalu menyuruhmu meloncat, apa kau akan menganggap hal itu ' __bercanda__ '?"

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menariknya mendekat. " Untuk beberapa saat, kembali bersamamu membuatku sedikit takut, Hun. "

" Takut? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" Ehm, aku takut kau tidak serius ingin kembali denganku. Terlebih dengan datangnya Yifan. Aku merasa... "

" Hari ini sangat emosional dan menegangkan. " Sela Sehun lirih.

Tiba tiba Mata Jongin berbinar penuh gairah. " Kita harus bersantai, " Katanya pada Sehun sambil membuka ikatan jubah Sehun dan melepaskannya.

" Jongin ! Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Sehun terkejut.

Mata Jongin berkilat karena gairah, ia menjatuhkan handuknya. " Apa yang kulakukan? Tunggu sampai aku selesai melakukan sesuatu padamu di pancuran, baru kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan. "

.

 ** **SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN****

.

" Kau bisa kembali tidur sekarang, nikmati waktu istirahatmu, Sayang. " Ucap Jongin sambil mengecup seluruh wajah Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya yang tidak berdaya dan mengalungkannya di leher Jongin. " Emm, bermalas malasan memang menyenangkan. Jadi kau yang akan membangunkan Taeoh, memandikannya dan memberinya sarapan? "

Jongin melupakan Putra tercintanya itu dan hampir mengerang keras karena pertanyaan tersebut.

Senyum cerah terukir di bibir Sehun. " Aku hanya bercanda, Jongin. Aku tidak mungkin memintamu melakukan itu karena aku yakin kau belum terbiasa. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu. "

" Dasar nenek sihir !" Jongin menggeram sambil berpura pura menampakkan ekspresi tersinggung, bola mata hitamnya terpaku pada wajah cantik Sehun yang sedang tertawa gembira. Jongin ikut tersenyum tapi dibalik senyumnya terdapat bayang kekhawatiran. Perceraian mereka sudah diputuskan. Ia diberitahu oleh pengacaranya kemarin dan sebenarnya ia berencana memberitahu Sehun dengan santai semalam. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan lebih baik membiarkan pengacaranya yang memberitahukan berita tersebut. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa Sehun.

Sehun menyadari tubuh Jongin yang menegang, ia menatap wajah Jongin. " Ada yang tidak beres? "

" Hah? Oh, tidak, tidak ada. " Jawab Jongin sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Ia bangkit dari ranjang lalu berbalik.

" Apa kau yakin, Jongin? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres? " Tanya Sehun dengan lembut.

" Tidak, benar benar tidak ada apa apa, Hun. Aku hanya berpikir, apa yang kita butuhkan.. Maksudku apa yang kau butuhkan, " Jongin cepat cepat membetulkan perkataannya, " adalah pengasuh anak untuk membantumu mengurus Taeoh. "

" Minah, pengasuh anak yang bekerja paruh waktu padaku pernah bilang ia tidak keberatan bekerja di kota besar. " Ucap Sehun.

" Well, sepertinya ia sempurna. "

" Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Minah dan mengatakan padanya kalau ia akan bekerja di Seoul. " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Jongin berada di pancuran, Sehun mengamati kamarnya yang berantakan dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Mata hazelnya melembut karena cinta dan pikiran sentimental. Sehun melihat pakaiannya dan pakaian Jongin berserakan di lantai kamar. Pemandangan itu membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia.

Selama dua tahun, tidak ada tanda tanda keberadaan Jongin di kamar tidurnya dan hal itu kembali membawa kesedihan pada wajah Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan bayang bayang kehidupannya tanpa Jongin, untuk apa membuang waktu memikirkan masa lalu saat masa kini begitu membahagiakan. Ia baru kembali ke Seoul selama satu minggu dan setiap hari Jongin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya. Jongin sekarang pulang lebih cepat dari kantor. Pada saat weekend, bahkan Jongin berada di rumah ini bersamanya dan Jongin akan mengajak Taeoh bermain bersamanya seharian sampai Putra mereka itu merengek karena kelelahan. Jongin juga mematikan handphonenya dan tidak mengerjakan tugas apapun. Mereka memiliki banyak waktu bersenang senang bersama taeoh. Ia sangat menghargai semua yang mereka alami bersama sekarang ini.

Selama seminggu ini, Sehun menyadari Jongin sudah mulai banyak perubahan. Kesombongan Jongin mulai sedikit berkurang dan Jongin juga mulai tidak egois serta sabar. Waktu demi waktu, Jongin menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa mengendalikan keinginan dan berkompromi demi kebaikan Sehun serta Taeoh. Padahal dua tahun lalu, Jongin merupakan pria yang tidak bisa berkompromi sama sekali. Jongin selalu melakukan tindakan tanpa memikirkan orang lain.

Dulu, saat mereka baru baru menikah, Jongin tetap bersikeras menempati apartementnya yang lebih sesuai untuk pria lajang. Jongin juga menolak mengurangi jam kerja atau kunjungan bisnisnya ke luar negeri. Jongin tetap melanjutkan kehidupannya seperti pria lajang. Mereka memang berbagi tempat tidur tapi tidak dengan hal lainnya.

Tapi saat ini keengganan Jongin untuk menyesuaikan diri dalam kehidupan pernikahan sudah menghilang. Jongin sekarang sudah bertingkah laku layaknya seorang pria yang sudah memiliki kehidupan berkeluarga. Bahkan saat Taeoh rewel, Jongin menghadapinya dengan kesabaran luar biasa.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun. Ia selalu ingin tahu dimana tepatnya posisinya dalam kehidupan Jongin. Sulit bagi Sehun untuk hidup dalam ketidakpastian. Kalau dapat memilih, Sehun pasti akan memilih masa depannya bersama dengan Jongin seumur hidup, tapi hal itu terlihat sangat mustahil. Memang benar Jongin ada bersamanya saat ini, tapi apa statusnya dan untuk berapa lama? Apakah mereka masih memiliki masa depan bersama?

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan Armani yang tampak mempesona membalut tubuhnya. Ia mengamati Sehun yang duduk di tempat tidur yang berantakan, seulas senyum menghiasi bibir tebal sensualnya. " Apa kau tertarik pergi ke Italia, Sayang? "

Sehun tersentak terkejut dari lamunannya. " Italia? " Ia mengulang bingung.

" Aku punya rumah di pedesaan beberapa mil di luar Florence. Kita dapat menyendiri di tempat itu, " Bisik Jongin. Ia membayangkan Sehun akan terpesona melihat rumah pedesaan miliknya. " Kita akan berangkat siang ini. "

" Secepat itu? " Sehun bertanya heran sambil mengira ngira kapan dan mengapa Jongin membeli rumah di pedesaan.

" Well, kita pasti akan bersenang senang disana, jadi aku tidak sabar untuk pergi. " Jawab Jongin. Rumah pedesaannya di Tuscan merupakan tempat yang ideal dan sempurna. Para pencari berita tidak akan mengetahui keberadaan mereka, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mengetahui keberadaan Sehun. Sehun tidak akan bisa menerima telepon ataupun surat pemberitahuan perceraian mereka dari pengacaranya. Mereka berdua hanya akan menikmati ketenangan sempurna.

" Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak sabar untuk pergi. " Balas Sehun dengan lembut dan bahagia.

.

KAIHUN

.

Luhan menelpon pada tengah hari saat Sehun sedang menurunkan koper kopernya. Sehun lega mendengar kabar dari Kakaknya itu dan bersedia berbincang. Tapi lama kelamaan Sehun merasa tidak senang karena ia menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

" Berapa lama waktu yang kau miliki sebelum perceraian itu diputuskan? " Tanya Luhan tanpa basa basi.

" Aku tidak tahu. " Sahut Sehun. Telapak tangannya mulai terasa lembab karena ia dipaksa memikirkan hal yang paling tidak ingin dibahasnya.

" Jangan bodoh, Hun. Harusnya kau tahu. " Ucap Luhan.

Sehun tidak pernah menginginkan perceraian. Jongin lah yang mengajukan perceraian itu, harga dirilah yang membuat Sehun menyetujuinya tapi setelahnya ia menangis tersedu sedu. Bahkan, ia harus memaksa dirinya untuk membuka surat dari pengacaranya.

Beberapa minggu sebelumnya, sebelum Choi Minki membeberkan kebohongannya, petisi perceraian mereka di ajukan ke pengadilan. Sehun lupa tanggal pasti petisi itu di ajukan karena ia terlalu sedih untuk menaruh perhatian pada hal itu. Tapi ia sadar butuh enam minggu satu hari sebelum putusan akhir perceraian itu dapat terlaksana. Ia yakin masa enam minggu itu tidak mungkin sudah terlewati, lagipula, tetap ada sedikit kemungkinan bahwa Jongin sudah berubah pikiran dan memutuskan ingin mempertahankan status pernikahannya.

" Sehun !" Seru Luhan tajam.

" Dengar... " Sehun berusaha keras menghindari diskusi lebih lanjut mengenai kemungkinan perceraiannya. Ia berjalan mondar mandir dan memutuskan keluar menuju beranda dan mengambil amplop surat tersegel yang baru saja diantar oleh tukang pos. Setelahnya ia kembali kedalam dan meletakkan amplop di atas meja. " Jongin dan aku akan pergi ke Italia siang ini. "

" Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. " Secara mengejutkan Luhan menanggapi dengan nada riang.

Sehun tercengang mendengar perubahan sikap Luhan. " Kau... Ikut senang? "

" Mengapa tidak? Aku juga ingin mengakui sesuatu. " Luhan melanjutkan dengan nada ceria yang sama. " Saat kau pergi, aku salah mengambil rekening koranmu karena kupikir itu punyaku dan tak sengaja aku membukanya... Dan aku melihat di rekening koranmu kalau Jongin mengirimimu uang dalam jumlah besar ke rekeningmu. "

Sehun membelalak. " Demi Tuhan, benarkah? "

" Ternyata Jongin mau memberikan uang yang kau minta. Ia memberikan uang itu pada hari yang sama saat kau memintanya !" Seru Luhan gembira.

" Benarkah? Jongin mengirimkan uang? "

" Ya, dia benar benar mengirimkannya. Well, aku tidak sabar menunggu untuk mulai lagi usaha dari awal dan sekarang kau dapat memberiku pinjaman bebas bunga. " Ucap Luhan bahagia.

" Pinjaman? " Sehun mengulangi dengan heran.

" Kau kembali bersama Jongin, tentunya kau dapat meminjamiku unag agar aku dapat memulai bisnis lain. " Jawab Luhan.

Mendengar permintaan tanpa basa basi dari Kakaknya itu, Sehun menarik napas dalam. " Aku tidak menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Jongin, tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kami tetap berpisah, memang saat ini kami bersama, tapi aku tidak tahu apa statusku dalam kehidupan Jongin. " Jawabnya sedih. " Aku sangat menyesal tapi aku tidak dapat meminjamimu uang miliknya. "

" Mengapa tidak? Ia seorang Milyuner !" Luhan dengan keras menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya. " Kau tidur dengannya lagi, bukan? "

Sehun memerah dan mengabaikan pertanyaan mengganggu tersebut. " Uang yang ia kirimkan di rekeningku itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah keuanganku dan memastikan kebutuhan Taeoh terpenuhi. Saat ini aku tidak punya penghasilan. Aku juga tidak tinggal dirumah sendiri, aku juga masih memiliki cicilan rumah dan tagihan yang harus kubayar. " Sehun mengingatkan Luhan dengan tidak nyaman. " Keadaanku saat ini hanya sementara... "

" Jadi maksudmu kau hanya kekasih sementara Jongin? Benar begitu? " Ejek Luhan.

Sindiran itu menusuk hati Sehun. " Aku benar benar berharap dapat menolongmu tapi saat ini aku... "

" Kau selalu egois, Hun !" Seru Luhan marah. " Jongin berhasil mengelabuimu lagi. Aku tidak percaya ini... "

" Luhan... Please !" Sehun menyela, ia merasa ditampar dengan rasa malu.

Sehun mendesah lelah saat terdengar telepon di ujung satunya dibanting.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeong ketemu lagi, gak bosan kan ama Author yang GAK BANGET kata " __anon__ ".

Maklum lah ye orang famous, klo gak ada haters gak lulus jadi orang famous hahaha.

Gini ya mba ato mas anon sayang, kalo diliat dari view yang banyak itu populer bener kok tapi itu berlaku untuk film. Tapi film pun memerlukan review juga.

Tapi yah terserahlah, mau bilang aku author yang gak banget, author pengemis review ato apapun itu. Kalau kamu gak suka ama aku yahh menjauhlah ngapain maksain buat review daripada kamu capek hati, plus aku juga jadi capek liat review kamu.

Mending hiatus aza kali ya ngikutin syakila setelah FF ini endang eh maksudnya end.

Terserah dibilang apa tetep aza aku minta tolong habis baca review. Lebih lima belas reviewnya aku lanjut yaa.

Oh ya, pemberitahuan untuk The Half Blood Vampire Season 3 bakalan di post di akun syakila8894.

SALAM SAYANG DAN DAMAI KAIHUN HARDSHIPPER

JUJU JONGODULT


	9. Chapter 9

****KAIHUN - Kekasih Suamiku Chapter 9**** ** **-****

 ** **.****

Oleh Juju JongOdult TeleportingWinds

.

KEKASIH SUAMIKU

.

REMAKE DARI NOVEL, BUKAN REMAKE DARI FF COUPLE LAIN.

.

KIM JONGIN

OH ( KIM ) SEHUN

KIM TAEOH

.

RATED M

.

MPREG

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

" Jadi maksudmu kau hanya kekasih sementara Jongin? Benar begitu? " Ejek Luhan.

Sindiran itu menusuk hati Sehun. " Aku benar benar berharap dapat menolongmu tapi saat ini aku... "

" Kau selalu egois, Hun !" Seru Luhan marah. " Jongin berhasil mengelabuimu lagi. Aku tidak percaya ini... "

" Luhan... Please !" Sehun menyela, ia merasa ditampar dengan rasa malu.

Dengan pernyataan kasar tersebut, terdengar telepon di ujung satunya dibanting.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.  
" Kau akan menyukai rumah pedesaan ini. " Ucap Jongin penuh percaya diri.

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Hari ini hari yang indah. Limusin mereka berjalan mengelilingi pepohonan rindang. Matahari bersinar keemasaan dari langit. Mereka melalui jalanan curam menuju jalanan berkelok . Setelah beberapa lama limusin itu berhenti di depan bangunan kuno.

Sehun terperangah saat melihat bangunan kuno itu. Bangunan itu terlihat seperti rumah impiannya. Lamunan Sehun terhenti saat Jongin mengulurkan tangan mengajak  
Sehun keluar dari limusin.

Seorang penjaga rumah dan pelayan maju untuk memperkenalkan diri. Taeoh melonjak lonjak minta turun dari gendongan saat melihat seorang pelayan membawakan mainan dan sepotong kue.

Setelah turun dari gendongan Sang Ibu, Taeoh langsung berlari ke arah pelayan dengan tawa gembira dan berseri seri.

" Minah akan tiba besok pagi untuk membantumu mengurus Taeoh. " Ucap Jongin memberitahu Sehun.

Sehun terdiam dan mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin. " Maaf, katakan sekali lagi. "

" Aku sudah menelopon Minah dan menyuruh dia untuk terbang ke Italia untuk membantumu menjaga Taeoh. " Ulang Jongin.

" Tapi aku tidak membutuh... "

" Semua sudah di atur, " Sela Jongin. " Minah sangat senang dan ia berkata rindu menjaga Taeoh. Ia sangat bersemangat untuk mulai kembali bekerja. "

Sehun menarik napas panjang dan dalam, ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak frustasi. " Apa kau tidak pernah terpikir untuk berdiskusi denganku? "

" Well, aku memang sempat berpikir untuk berdiskusi denganmu, tapi aku memutuskan tidak ada gunanya jadi aku mengambil keputusan sendiri. " Jawab Jongin.

Sehun membelalak tidak percaya. " Tidak ada gunanya? Berdiskusi denganmu tidak berguna? "

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya. " Sesekali kita perlu waktu bersantai berdua saja tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taeoh. Menghabiskan waktu berdua saja bukanlah  
sebuah kejahatan, Sayang. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk memanggil Minah untuk menjaga Taeoh. "

Sehun berhenti melotot dan tersenyum. " Well, kupikir ada benarnya juga yang kau katakan. "

Sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun, Jongin mengajak Sehun ke ruang tamu besar yang terdiri dari sofa yang tampak mengundang dan memiliki jendela yang menghadap ke arah taman yang tampak hijau. Semua ruangan memiliki proporsi yang tepat dan dilengkapi perabotan bergaya pedesaan yang tampak sederhana.

 _ _Siapa yang mendesain rumah pedesaan ini?__ Pikir Sehun.

Semakin jauh Jongin membawa Sehun ke dalam rumah pedesaan ini, semakin Sehun membayangkan DO Kyungsoo lah yang telah mendesain rumah ini. Dadanya mengembang saat ia menarik napas dan berjuang menekan emosi yang bergolak. Ia berusaha keras tidak memikirkan banyaknya wanita atau pria lain yang menikmati keindahan rumah ini bersama Jongin.

Mereka naik ke puncak menara untuk melihat pemandangan indah pedesaan. Dari kejauhan terlihat warna biru pegunungan dan juga terlihat sebuah desa abad pertengahan yang tak beraturan di puncak bukit, yang terlihat seperti dalam buku dongeng anak anak dan kebun anggur yang tumbuh menghiasi pemandangan hijau yang sangat mempesona, Tapi, Sehun tidak memperhatikan semua itu. Malah, kedua  
matanya serasa terbakar oleh air mata dan pandangan matanya kabur. Ia membayangkan Kyungsoo merangkai ranting ranting di vas.

" Kau tahu... Kau menjanjikanku rumah tepat seperti ini saat kita berbulan madu. " Lirih Sehun.

" Aku selalu memenuhi janjiku, " Sahut Jongin menggoda.

Sehun menjadi tegang. __Bagaimana Jongin bisa begitu bodoh?__ _ _Apakah ia berpikir bahwa ia sedang dipuji__? Batin Sehun.

Sehun mendahului Jongin memasuki sebuah kamar tidur dan melihat gorden berwarna biru pucat. Biru adalah warna kesukaannya. Wajah cantik Sehun menegang, kamar itu  
juga di desain seperti impiannya.

" Aku membencimu !" Sehun berteriak pada Jongin sambil terisak marah.

Dengan wajah tenang, Jongin mundur dan berdiri menyender pada kaki ranjang kayu yang besar, ia mengamati Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya. " Ada apa denganmu, Sayang? "

" Kau membeli rumah impianku setelah aku meninggalkanmu dan kau pasti pernah bersama dengan Kyungsoo di rumah ini. Dan kau berani berani sekali membawaku kemari? " Teriak Sehun.

" Mungkin kau mengira alasan aku membawamu ke rumah ini karena aku ingin mengingatkanmu pria sehebat apa yang sudah kau tinggalkan, Sayang. Tapi, tidak. Apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan... Seharusnya kau bisa melihat harapan yang kumiliki pada rumah ini. " Jawab Jongin.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Sehun gugup.

" Selama dua tahun ini, aku selalu berharap kau kembali padaku. Tak pernah terpikir sekalipun olehku saat kau mengepak barangmu dan meninggalkan diriku, itu adalah  
akhir dari pernikahan kita. " Sorot mata Jongin serasa membakar jiwa Sehun.

" Sebulan setelah kau pergi, aku melihat ada yang menjual rumah pedesaan ini dan setelah aku melihat detail desain rumah ini, aku tahu ini adalah rumah impianmu dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membelinya. Aku membeli rumah ini karena aku percaya bahwa kau akan berpikir secara rasional dan akan kembali untuk tinggal bersamaku lagi sebagai istriku dan aku akan memberikan rumah ini untukmu. "

Gumpalan besar terbentuk di tenggorokan Sehun karena ia tidak siap menerima penjelasan yang begitu mengejutkan itu hingga ia tidak dapat berkomentar. " Kalau itu benar... "

" Jangan ragukan kata kataku. Kau pernah melakukannya dan menerima konsekuensi yang besar. " Jongin mengingatkan Sehun dengan santai. " Kukira kau sudah mendapat pelajaran mengenai hal tersebut. "

Akhirnya seulas senyum terukir di bibir tipis Sehun. " Ya, aku sudah mendapat satu atau dua pelajaran. Aku salah menilaimu. Tapi itu bukan hanya kesalahanku saja, kau  
tidak cukup peduli untuk mengejarku dan berjuang mendapatkan diriku kembali ! Kau terlalu sombong dan aku melukai egomu karena tidak memercayaimu lalu kau  
memutuskan untuk menghukumku. " Ucap Sehun dengan lirih.

" Itu semua hanya imajinasimu. " Sahut Jongin.

" Tidak, itu bukan sekedar imajinasiku. Kau membeli rumah ini hanya karena kau berharap aku kembali dan setelah aku kembali padamu, kau bisa merendahkan diriku. "

" Imajinasimu makin tak terkendali, Hun. " Ejek Jongin.

" Kau kejam. Kau marah padaku karena aku tidak menyembah nyembahmu agar kau mau menerimaku kembali. Aku mungkin bukan istri yang sempurna tapi kau adalah  
suami yang buruk. Kau membuatku menderita jauh sebelum Choi Minki menyebarkan kebohongan itu !" Seru Sehun.

Wajah Jongin terlihat marah. " Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku suami yang buruk? "

" Pernikahan kita hancur bukan hanya disebabkan kebohongan Choi Minki tapi juga disebabkan waktu pertemuan kita yang sangat sulit bahkan bisa dikatakan aku tidak pernah bisa bertemu denganmu di rumah saat kita masih menikah dulu. Kau lebih mementingkan bisnismu dan setiap alasan yang kau berikan semakin membuatku merasa tidak penting dalam kehidupanmu. Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin menikah makanya kau terus bersikap seolah olah kau masih pria lajang !" Sahut Sehun.

" Sewaktu kita menikah saat itu aku baru berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun dan ternyata aku tidak sedewasa yang kupikir. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjalankan sebuah pernikahan. " Jelas Jongin.

" Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau memerlukan buku panduan pernikahan. " Cibir Sehun.

Rahang Jongin mengeras. " Well, aku memang memerlukan buku panduan untuk pernikahan. Apa itu salah? Orang tuaku hidup terpisah. Ayahku selalu memiliki affair yang berkelanjutan dan Ibuku memiliki kekasih lain dan mereka membenci satu sama lain. Jadi, tidak ada yang memberitahukan padaku bagaimana menjalani kehidupan  
rumah tangga yang baik. " Jongin mengakui. " Sangat mengejutkan mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang sama karena mereka sangat jarang bepergian bersama. "

Sehun terdiam, sepenuhnya terpana mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Orang tua Jongin meninggal sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jongin dan tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa latar belakang keluarga Jongin tidak bahagia. " Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan... "

" Baekhyun masih kecil saat mereka meninggal dan aku merasa tidak perlu merusak imajinasinya tentang kelakuan orang tuaku yang sebenarnya. " Sela Jongin.

" Tapi kau seharusnya memberitahuku. "

Jongin menatap tajam Sehun. " Untuk apa? Agar kau merasa kasihan padaku? Aku tidak perlu belas kasihan dari siapapun. "

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan lembut. Ia dapat melihat sinisme dan sikap hati hati yang ditampilkan Jongin saat mereka menikah dari sudut pandang yang berbeda  
sekarang. Dengan latar belakang keluarga Jongin yang baru saja ia ketahui, sangat mengherankan Jongin bersedia melamarnya.

" Apakah kau benar benar membeli rumah ini untukku? " Tanya Sehun.

Jongin memandang dingin ke arah Sehun. Tiba tiba, Sehun mulai merasa lebih percaya diri. " Yeah, kau membelinya untukku, " Jawabnya pada diri sendiri, senang mendengar kebenaran tersebut. " Gaya pedesaan bukanlah gayamu, bukan? "

Kilat emosi menghiasi mata indah Jongin. " Aku menghargai beberapa kesenangan ala pedesaan, Sayang. "

Setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin, Sehun langsung mengingat kembali kejadian bulan madu mereka saat ia dibaringkan di rerumputan dan dikuasai gairah sensual yang masih diingatnya walaupun tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut.

Sehun tersentak melihat Jongin berjalan maju mendekatinya. Mata Jongin tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari Sehun. Ia membiarkan Sehun melihat rasa mendamba dalam dirinya.

Gairah mulai terasa di udara dan Sehun mulai merasa panas. Ia gemetar, getar kegembiraan melanda dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melepas sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

Melihat hal itu, Jongin tampak terkejut. Tapi Jongin bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menutupnya. Setelah menutup pintu, ia kembali berbalik dan kembali memandang Sehun dengan  
penuh gairah. " Aku selalu membayangkan kau berada di ruangan ini dan memenuhi ruangan ini dengan aroma tubuhmu. "

Mendengar perkataan Jongin, kepuasan menerjang Sehun seperti gelombang. Ia merasa dirinya sangat menarik di mata Jongin. Ia lalu membuka kancing kemejanya,  
melepaskannya dengan gerakan tergesa gesa.

" Teruskan... " Perintah Jongin.

Setelah seluruh kancing kemejanya terbuka, Sehun lalu melepaskan kemeja dari tubuhnya secara menggoda, membuat Jongin tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan matanya dari tubuh indah Sehun. Sehun melengkungkan punggung dan membiarkan kemeja tersebut jatuh dengan lembutnya ke lantai.

" Jangan berhenti, Sayang. " Desak Jongin parau.

Sehun kemudian melepaskan celana panjangnya. Wajahnya terasa panas karena pandangan penuh gairah dari Jongin. Sehun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah ranjang, kemudian naik dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang besar. " Kemarilah, Jongin. " Panggil Sehun sambil berbisik.

Jongin membuka kemejanya dengan paksa dan membuat beberapa kancing beterbangan lepas. Gairah Jongin makin tersulut saat melihat Sehun meregangkan badan, menikmati sinar matahari yang menghangatkan kulitnya. Membuat  
Jongin terpesona.

" Sejak kapan kau jadi tidak tahu malu seperti ini? " Tanya Jongin.

" Setelah satu minggu bersamamu, " Bisik Sehun berani. Ia merasa liar dan tidak tahu malu tapi menyukai sensasi yang ditimbulkan.

" Hun, aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan memercayai hal ini tapi aku benar benar tidak pernah membawa orang lain selain dirimu ke tempat ini. Aku berani bersumpah. " Jongin mengakui sambil melepaskan celana jinsnya. " Aku datang kemari kalau membutuhkan kedamaian dan kesendirian atau disaat aku merindukanmu. "

Sehun tersenyum manis memandang Jongin. Tanpa kata memberitahukan pada Jongin bahwa ia percaya dengan penjelasan suaminya itu.

Jongin menelusurkan sebelah tangannya ke puting Sehun yang kecil dan ranum, ia kemudian menundukkan kepala untuk mencicipi puting Sehun yang menegang.

" Eunghh... " Erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Sehun dan ia menyelusupkan jari jarinya ke rambut hitam Jongin, sementara putingnya menegang penuh respon karena hisapan dan hisapan mulut dan jilatan lidah Jongin dan membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Setiap saraf yang dimilikinya menggelenyar dan ia gemetar.

Sehun meregangkan tubuh lalu menggeliatkan tubuh dan menarik Jongin ke arahnya. Ia benar benar mendambakan sesuatu yang hanya dapat dipuaskan Jongin, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan gairahnya.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari puting Sehun lalu menatap langsung mata Sehun dengan kilat gairah. " Aku sangat menginginkanmu sampai tubuhku terasa sakit. "  
Geram Jongin.

" Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? " Bisik Sehun sambil menatap mata Jongin. Ia memuja setiap garis tegas di wajah jongin yang kecokelatan dan di atas semuanya, ia memuja mata Jongin yang berkilat penuh cinta saat memandangnya. " Aku milikmu seutuhnya. "

" Kau bukan milikku saat kau pergi... "

" Kalau aku bisa memaafkanmu, kau juga bisa memaafkanku. " Sela Sehun. " Aku kembali ke sisimu dan aku akan tetap tinggal disisimu. "

Jongin menanggapi perkataan tersebut dengan gairah dan rasa lapar yang membuat Sehun melayang. Jongin menyusurkan lidahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun dan memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan, tangannya meremas kedua pantat Sehun, membuat Sehun melenguh nikmat.

" Nyahh... Jonginhh.. " Desah Sehun saat lidah Jongin menggoda pusarnya. Kemudian Jongin kembali menyusurkan lidahnya lebih ke bawah.

" Apa kau memerlukan celana dalammu ini, Sayang. " Goda Jongin. Tangannya sudah mulai melepas celana dalam yang dikenakan Sehun.

" Menurutmu apa aku memerlukannya? " Balas Sehun menggoda.

Jongin menyeringai dan mulai melepaskan celana Sehun, lalu melemparkan celana itu ke sembarang arah. Jongin menatap tajam kejantanan Sehun yang menegang membuat Sehun sedikit risih.

Jongin mulai menggoda kepala kejantanan Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan precum dengan lidahnya sambil menatap mata Sehun. Secara perlahan Jongin memasukkan  
kejantanan Sehun lebih dalam ke dalam mulutnya.

" Ngaahh... Aahhhh... " Lenguh Sehun, tangannya meremas rambut Jongin.

Jongin mengeluar masukkan kejantanan Sehun dengan irama perlahan, satu tangannya menggoda kedua testis Sehun. Jongin terus mengulum dan menghisap kejantanan Sehun dengan perlahan, ia tidak ingin tergesa gesa merasakan tekstur kulit kejantanan Sehun.

Tanpa melepaskan kulumannya pada kejantanan Sehun, Jongin membuka lebih lebar kedua kaki Sehun dan lebih memudahkannya untuk menikmati menggoda Sehun. Dua  
jarinya mulai menggoda Hole Sehun yang berkedut minta perhatian.

" Oohhh... Jonginhhh... Ngahhh... " Desah Sehun merasakan dua jari Jongin memasuki Hole nya. Ia melengkungkan tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Jongin.

Sehun benar benar merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa di dua titik sensitifnya. Tangannya lebih kuat meremas rambut Jongin saat merasakan gerakan Jongin semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya di dalam mulut suaminya itu. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan gerakan kepala Jongin dan mulai mengetatkan rektumnya saat merasakan jari Jongin menyentuh prostatnya.

" Jonginhh... Nyahh... Aku... Ahh.. Aku sudah tidak tahan... " Desah Sehun. Ia semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya dan membuat Jongin tersedak karena kejantanannya  
masuk sangat dalam mengenai pangkal tenggorokan.

Tanpa kata Jongin menanggapi perkataan Sehun. Ia semakin cepat menggerakkan kedua jarinya dan menggoda prostat Sehun. Kuluman dan hisapannya pada kejantanan Sehun pun semakin intens.

" Nyahhh... Aku... Aahhhhh... " Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya saat klimaks menghantamnya. Ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Jongin dan tanpa rasa jijik Jongin meneguk sperma Sehun.

" Ehmm... Rasamu memang sangat manis, Sayang. " Ucap Jongin. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan mulai melepas celana dalamnya.

Sehun melihat kejantanan Jongin yang menegang dengan mata sayunya. Ia baru saja orgasme tapi entah kenapa ia masih sangat menginginkan Jongin memenuhi dirinya. Ia ingin Jongin mendekap erat dirinya saat mereka menyatu.

Jongin memijat kulit disekitar Hole Sehun dan mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk memasuki Hole Sehun.

" Ngahhh... " Lenguh Sehun saat merasakan kepala kejantanan Jongin memasuki Hole nya.

" Kau ingin aku memasukkan secara perlahan atau secara kasar, Sayang? " Tanya Jongin menggoda.

" Jonginhh.. Cepat masukkan dan jangan banyak bicara lagi. Penuhi aku dengan dirimu. " Sehun memajukan pinggulnya agar kejantanan Jongin masuk lebih dalam. Dengan satu sentakan Jongin memasukkan kejantanannya dan tanpa menunggu Sehun menyesuaikan diri, ia langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan cepat dan kasar.

Jongin mengangkat kaki Sehun dan menyandarkan ke bahunya, membuatnya lebih mudah memasuki Hole Sehun lebih dalam. Gerakan pinggul Jongin sama sekali tidak  
teratur, ia menggerakkannya dengan kasar membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak sentak dengan kuat.

Setelah puas dengan posisi itu, Jongin kemudian menarik kedua tangan Sehun agar Sehun duduk. Jongin berdiri tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka, membuat Sehun  
melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Jongin.

Jongin berjalan ke arah jendela besar, setelahnya ia mulai menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya dan membalikkan tubuh Sehun. Bagian depan tubuh Sehun menempel di kaca jendela.

" Aku sudah lama ingin bercinta denganmu di jendela besar ini, dilatari taman belakang yang indah. " Jongin kembali mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan Hole Sehun.

" Aaahhhh... " Desah Sehun. Ia benar benar bergairah dalam posisi baru ini. Jongin berdiri dibelakangnya dan tubuh depannya menempel di kaca jendela tanpa ditutupi  
apapun. Dan perasaan takut kalau kalau ada pelayan atau orang yang melihat mereka bercinta membuatnya tambah bergairah.

Sekali lagi tanpa peringatan Jongin memasukki Hole Sehun dengan kasar. Sehun mengetatkan rektumnya membuat kejantanan Jongin masuk lebih dalam dan menghunjam prostatnya dengan kuat dan kasar. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Jongin dan satu tangannya meremas rambut Jongin.

Jongin menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Sehun dan memberikan hisapan kuat pada kulit leher Sehun. Setelah puas memberikan tanda pada leher putih Sehun, Jongin  
kembali menyusurkan bibirnya ke rahang Sehun lalu menerjang bibir Sehun, memberikan hisapan kuat pada bibir bengkak Sehun.

Selama itu, gerakan pinggulnya tidak pernah melambat. Jongin menyiksa prostat Sehun tanpa lelah, hunjaman kejantanannya begitu kuat membuat tubuh depan Sehun tersentak mengenai kaca jendela.

" Jonginnhh... Nyahh.. Aku... "

" Sebentar lagi, Sayang. Kita bersama sama. " Jongin meremas pinggul Sehun dan semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya dan semakin menghunjam prostat Sehun dengan kuat.

" Aaahhhhhhhh... " Sperma Sehun membasahi kaca jendela dan ia merasa penuh dan hangat saat merasakan Jongin mengeluarkan sperma di Hole nya.

Napas mereka terengah engah, Sehun membiarkan Jongin mendekap tubuhnya yang terasa lemah dan puas.

" Bagaimana performaku? " Goda Jongin.

Sehun menarik napas, mencium wangi yang menguar dari kulitnya yang lembab dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menjawab. " Kau butuh banyak latihan, Jongin. "

Jari jari Jongin menelusuri dagu Sehun, membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. Jongin membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat. " Apakah itu sebuah keluhan, Sayang? "

" Apa kau merasa tersinggung? " Sehun kembali menggoda Jongin.

Jongin tertawa dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

" Jongin, sebaiknya kita menemui Taeoh. Aku takut Taeoh akan mengira kita hilang dan pergi meninggalkannya. " Ucap Sehun dengan lirih. " Sebaiknya kita pergi menemuinya sebelum ia merindukan kita. "

" Ehm, baiklah, Sayang. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus mandi dulu. Apa kau mau mandi bersamaku? " Jongin tersenyum menggoda.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh. " Aku tidak mau mandi bersamamu. Kalau kita mandi bersama, kita akan semakin lama menemui Taeoh. "

Jongin menarik lengan Sehun dan kembali mengecup bibir Sehun. Setelahnya ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Dan Sehun berjalan ke ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar sambil menunggu Jongin selesai mandi.

Sedikit lagi Sehun terlelap, tapi ia tersentak bangun saat telepon di dekat ranjang berdering. Sehun mengerang dan berusaha meraih gagang telepon lalu menjawabnya.

" Hallo. "

Untuk sesaat, hanya keheningan yang terdengar.

" Sehun? Apakah ini kau? Apakah ini benar benar dirimu? " Tanya seseorang di seberang sana. " Aku tidak percaya saat Jongin mengatakan kau akan ikut dengannya, tapi setelah mendengar suaramu, aku baru percaya !"

Itu Adik Kim Jongin, Kim Baekhyun. Sehun terduduk mulai sadar dan terjaga.

" Ya ampun.. Ya ampun kau bersama Jongin di Italia ! Kau dan Kakakku rujuk? Itu berarti kau bisa menghadiri pernikahanku pada hari Sabtu ini. Astaga, aku tidak  
menyangka hal ini, aku benar benar bahagia melihat kalian bersama kembali. Ini hadiah terbaik yang kudapat ! " Seru Baekhyun riang. " Kenapa kalian berbaikan tanpa  
memberitahukannya kepadaku? "

" Biar kupanggilkan Jongin. " Sehun meletakkan gagang telepon dengan kasar seolah benda itu membakarnya. Ia benar benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada  
Baekhyun.

Sehun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan memanggil Jongin. " Jongin, Baekhyun menelponmu. "

" Tunggu sebentar, Hun. " Jawab Jongin. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin keluar dengan selembar handuk melingkari pinggulnya yang ramping dan tetes tetes air  
membasahi dadanya yang mulus tanpa bulu. Jongin mengangkat gagang telepon dan Sehun meninggalkannya untuk menyegarkan diri serta berpakaian secepat mungkin.

Saat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi ia melihat Jongin bermain bersama Taeoh di atas ranjang. Sehun ingin menangis terharu melihat Taeoh tertawa bahagia bermain bersama Ayahnya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menangkap Taeoh yang berlari karena tidak ingin dipeluk oleh Ayahnya.

" Mommy... " Taeoh memeluk leher Sehun.

Sehun mencium leher Taeoh dan menghirup aroma bayi Taeoh yang menenangkan. " Ehm, anak Mommy wangi. "

" Mommy... Mommy... Mommy... " Taeoh menghentak hentakkan tubuhnya di gendongan Sehun dengan gembira dan menepuk nepuk pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil.

Jongin kembali meraih Taeoh dan merebahkan tubuh Taeoh di atas ranjang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menggelitik perut Taeoh.

" Pa... Geli... " Taeoh berusaha mendorong kepala Jongin dari perutnya.

" Jongin, berhenti. Jangan seperti itu. " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Taeoh. " Mommy mu cemburu, Sayang. " Setelah mengucapkan itu Jongin kembali menggelitik perut Putranya.

Sehun lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke sofa yang ada di kamar itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan memperhatikan kembali interaksi Suami dan Putranya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, tidak terdengar lagi tawa Taeoh yang terdengar hanya dengkur halus dari suara Putranya itu. Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang menyelimuti tubuh Putra mereka dan terus memperhatikan Jongin saat pria itu mendekatinya.

" Baekhyun berencana berkumpul bersama teman temannya besok malam dan ia ingin kau bergabung dengan mereka. " Ucap Jongin datar. " Aku sudah berusaha mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau tidak terlalu menyukai acara kumpul kumpul seperti itu. "

" Kau salah, Jongin. Aku akan pergi bersama Baekhyun. "

Jongin tampak terkejut. " Kau yakin? "

" Sangat yakin. " Jawab Sehun. " Oh, ya siapa orang beruntung yang bisa menikahi Baekhyun? "

" Park Chanyeol, ia seorang arsitek. " Beritahu Jongin. " Dan ia begitu tergila gila pada Baekhyun. "

Sehun menundukkan kepala. " Aku bahagia untuknya. Apakah kau memberitahunya mengenai situasi kita?" Sehun bertanya. Ia berusaha memancing. " Yang kutahu, Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat suka sekali menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa berpikir panjang. Dan aku takut ia berpikiran yang macam macam mengenai hubungan kita. "

" Itulah Adikku. Biarkan ia berpikir sesukanya sampai setelah ia menikah. " Sahut Jongin tanpa ekspresi.

" Apakah kau berencana mengajakku ke pernikahan Baekhyun? "

" Kukira kita tidak punya pilihan saat ini. Terutama setelah ia tahu kau ada di Italia bersamaku. " Sahut Jongin.

Jawaban itu bukanlah jawaban yang ingin didengar oleh Sehun. Ia curiga jikalau Baekhyun tidak menelpon tadi dan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya di Italia, mungkin Jongin tidak akan mengajaknya pergi ke pernikahan Baekhyun.

Lagipula, Sehun sadar bahwa keberadaannya pada acara seperti itu akan menimbulkan tanda tanya di antara teman teman dan kerabat Jongin.

" Kulihat kau lelah, Hun. Ayo lebih baik kita menyusul Taeoh untuk tidur. " Jongin menarik lengan Sehun dan membawa Sehun ke ranjang.

Sehun naik ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Taeoh. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Putranya itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya saat  
merasakan Jongin merebahkan tubuh di belakangnya dan lengan Jongin memeluk tubuhnya.

" Mimpi indah, Sayang. " Jongin mengecup leher Sehun.

.

KAIHUN

.

Keesokan paginya, Jongin mengadakan rapat dengan manajer peternakannya. Dan Sehun membawa Taeoh ke teras yang terletak di luar ruang tamu dan duduk untuk  
menikmati secangkir kopi sambil melihat lihat majalah. Saat menyingkirkan pembungkus plastik majalah tersebut, ia melihat ada terselip surat yang ternyata dari pengacaranya.

Surat tersebut sangat singkat dan langsung ke pokok tujuan. Setelah mencoba dan gagal menghubungi Sehun lewat telepon seminggu sebelumnya, si pengacara menulis  
surat untuk memberitahu Sehun bahwa perceraiannya sudah diputuskan. Kopi dimulutnya terasa asam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat Taeoh memekik gembira karena mainan plastik miliknya berbunyi gaduh saat ia mainkan.

Pikiran Sehun campur aduk tidak terkendali. Ia telah bercerai. Ia sudah tidak terikat pernikahan lagi dengan Jongin. Ia bukan lagi istri Jongin, begitu juga sebaliknya  
Jongin bukanlah suaminya. Ia sangat terkejut serta merasa muak dan marah atas kebodohannya. Mengapa ia tidak menghubungi pengacaranya dan menanyakan kapan  
perceraiannya diputuskan?

Jongin sudah pernah memperingatkannya. Memperingatkan bahwa pernikahan mereka sudah berakhir. Jongin pasti sudah tahu bahwa saat ini mereka telah resmi bercerai.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun mengambil surat yang terjatuh di bawah kakinya dan memeriksa tanggalnya. Berdasarkan perhitungannya, Jongin pasti sudah mengetahui mengenai perceraian mereka ini setidaknya selama beberapa hari.

Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan sepatah katapun tentang hal ini. Tentu saja, apa yang ia harapkan? Seorang Kim Jongin tidak mungkin mau repot repot menyampaikan berita ini.

Air mata membasahi pipi Sehun, ia mengedipkan matanya cepat cepat dan menarik napas panjang. Kisah dongeng impiannya direbut darinya dengan kejam, diinjak injak kemudian dibuang. Jongin mungkin bersedia tidur dengannya tapi pria itu tetap membiarkan kasus perceraian mereka dilanjutkan. Jongin ternyata sama sekali tidak pernah ingin menyelamatkan pernikahan mereka karena Jongin tidak menghargai apa yang tersisa dari pernikahan mereka seperti Sehun. Jelas terlihat bahwa apa yang dengan naifnya Sehun pikir telah mereka dapatkan kembali hanyalah bagian dari imajinasi bodohnya sendiri.

Sehun menarik napas. Segera setelah Minha tiba dan mengurus Taeoh, ia akan segera pergi menemui Baekhyun di Roma. Dan saat ia tiba di Roma nanti, ia akan berbelanja pakaian agar ia bisa melupakan masalah yang ada dibenaknya. Ia akan mengubah dirinya.

Lamunan Sehun terhenti saat mendengar tawa Taeoh. Ia memanggil nama Putranya dan berjalan memutari kursi untuk melihat keadaan Putra kesayangannya itu. Sehun  
terkejut saat melihat wajah Putranya dipenuhi bedak. Ia segera berlari mendekati Taeoh dan menarik bedak yang ada di genggaman tangan mungil Putranya. Karena  
dijauhkan dari mainannya, Taeoh mulai cemberut dan mulai menangis kencang.

" Astaga ! " Terdengar suara Jongin saat ia berjalan menuju teras dan menggendong Taeoh. " Suaramu benar benar kencang sekali, Taeoh. "

Sehun dengan cepat memasukkan surat dari pengacaranya ke dalam kantong celananya. Ia ingin lari tapi sadar tak mampu melakukannya. Ia gembira bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar dan mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan Jongin. Satu satunya yang ia miliki sekarang hanyalah harga dirinya dan bisakah ia mempertahankannya?

Di dalam benak Sehun banyak berkecamuk pertanyaan. Kenapa Jongin membawanya ke Italia? Apakah mungkin Jongin membawanya ke Italia dan menidurinya agar ia bisa  
mendapatkan akses yang lebih baik untuk bisa bersama Taeoh? Atau mungkin Jongin balas dendam terhadap dirinya dan menghukumnya karena telah berani  
meninggalkan pria itu? Atau mungkin Jongin benar benar senang saat bercinta dengannya?

" Ehmm... " Jongin berdeham meminta perhatian Sehun. " Kurasa Taeoh perlu dimandikan. " Jongin memerhatikan wajah sendu Sehun. Ia bertanya tanya apakah Sehun marah padanya karena ditinggalkan terlalu lama.

Sehun memusatkan perhatian pada Taeoh yang sedang memenuhi seluruh wajahnya dan kemeja Ayahnya dengan bedak dan Jongin tertawa melihat kelakuan Putranya itu.  
Tenggorokan Sehun terasa tercekat sehingga ia tidak bisa bicara. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia lebih marah pada Jongin atau pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, dibalik amarah itu  
tersimpan rasa malu yang sangat besar. ia luar biasa bersyukur saat Minha datang dan mulai membawa Taeoh pergi untuk dimandikan.

.

KAIHUN

.

Sehun berbicara tanpa henti selama perjalanan ke Roma dan mengira ia berhasil menutupi kegalauan emosinya.

" Hun, kalau kau ada masalah, bilang saja padaku. Jangan kamu pendam sendiri. " Ucap Jongin sesaat setelah mereka tiba di rumah Baekhyun dan Minha ditempatkan di kamar tidur bersama Putra mereka.

" Tidak ada masalah apa apa. Mengapa harus ada masalah? " Bantah Sehun dengan cepat.

" Aku tahu ada masalah, dan pikiranmu sedang kacau. " Sahut Jongin tegas, matanya  
berusaha membaca pesan yang terkandung di wajah Sehun yang pucat dan pandangan mata Sehun yang muram. " Tidak biasanya kau ingin pergi berbelanja dan pergi seorang diri? Kukira kau benci berbelanja. "

" Ada saatnya aku menyukai kegiatan berbelanja. " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun. " Aku akan menemanimu. "

" Tidak usah. Aku yakin kau akan bosan mengikutiku berbelanja. " Protes Sehun.

Jongin menghela napas, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sehun. Jongin lalu melepas genggaman tangannya dan beranjak keluar.

Saat Jongin meninggalkan ruangan, Sehun melepaskan cincin kawinnya dan meletakkannya di meja rias. Cincin itu adalah simbol pernikahan mereka dan ia sudah tidak ingin mengenakannya lagi.

Sehun berharap Jongin tidak menganggap ia sedang menjalankan taktik murahan untuk mendapatkan perhatian pria itu. Namun, Sehun sadar ia harus memikirkan kembali hubungan mereka saat ini. Bisa dibilang ia menjalin affair dengan mantan suaminya. Yang terburuk, ia akan dicap sebagai kekasih gelap Jongin. Status  
yang kurang terhormat dibanding status istri dan menunjukkan rendahnya komitmen yang dijalaninya.

Pilihan yang dimiliki Sehun hanyalah menerima hubungan gelapnya atau menolaknya. Dan hal itu membuatnya menyadari bahwa kebenciannya terhadap Jongin sebesar  
rasa cintanya terhadap pria itu.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar tidur Sehun pada saat yang tepat dan cepat cepat masuk dengan senyum mengembang. Baekhyun langsung menerjang Sehun dan  
membawa Sehun ke pelukannya. " Kita akan bersenang senang bersama, Hun. " Janji Baekhyun. " Tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya pada Jongin, karena kalau Jongin  
sampai mengetahuinya ia tidak akan mengijinkan kita untuk bersenang senang karena Jongin masih memperlakukanku seperti anak anak. "

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, gak bosen kan ketemu sama aku hehehe. Ini update kilat karena nyempet2in sblm aku hiatus, dan alhamdulillah target reviewnya nyapai. Aku cuma punya waktu seminggu, dan minggu dpn udah gak bisa update lagi krn kerjaanku bakal numpuk banget. Jadi diusahain banget biar FF ini selesai di minggu ini juga.

Terserahlah yah mba anon ehh bukan anon kli ini namanya nymous, mau bilang aku gak punya mental baja. Aku bakalan tetep hiatus krn hal lain. Dan harusnya kamu juga ngerti, author juga penuh perjuangan mba bukan hnya readers yg mw review doanks yg perlu perjuangan. Author memerlukan waktu yg lebih, dan nyelip2in ngetik disela sela kerjaan, dan seperti kata killa tersayang disaat kerjaan numpuk tapi ide muncul disaat yang tidak tepat, kuota yg lebih buat post FF nya, dan juga sering gagal kalo sinyal lagi galau. Jadi, daripada saling salah menyalahkan mending saling mengerti dan saling menghargai aza ya sayang. Masih mending lo aku cuma minta review lima belas doank, di grup lain bahkan ada yang minta review mpe seratus lebih baru dilanjut. Aku disini buat cari temen, bukannya cari musuh.

Review lebih lima belas aku lanjut lagi, makasih buat yg udah ikhlas review FF ini.

SALAM SAYANG DAN DAMAI KAIHUN HARD SHIPPER

JUJU JONGODULT


	10. Chapter 10 Last Chapter

****KAIHUN - Kekasih Suamiku Chapter 10**** ** **-****

 ** **.****

Oleh Juju JongOdult TeleportingWinds

.

KEKASIH SUAMIKU LAST CHAPTER

.

REMAKE DARI NOVEL, BUKAN REMAKE DARI FF COUPLE LAIN.

.

KIM JONGIN

OH ( KIM ) SEHUN

KIM TAEOH

.

RATED M

.

MPREG

.

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar tidur Sehun pada saat yang tepat dan cepat cepat masuk dengan senyum mengembang. Baekhyun langsung menerjang Sehun dan  
membawa Sehun ke pelukannya. " Kita akan bersenang senang bersama, Hun. " Janji Baekhyun. " Tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya pada Jongin, karena kalau Jongin sampai mengetahuinya ia tidak akan mengijinkan kita untuk bersenang senang karena Jongin masih memperlakukanku seperti anak anak. "

.

HAPPY READING

.

LAST CHAPTER

.

" Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu !" Seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Jongin, Sehun tetap mengenakan kaos V neck yang memperlihatkan dada mulusnya dan mengenakan celana panjang ketat.

" Pakaianmu terlalu seksi, Hun, " Jongin berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya yang terus terang sulit dilakukan karena Sehun mempertontonkan 65 persen dari tubuh dan lekuk kakinya yang indah. " Kenakan pakaian seperti itu khusus untukku saja, tapi jangan pergi keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu. Itu tidak pantas. "

" Kau pikir aku terlalu tua dan tidak pantas mengenakan pakaian seperti ini? " Tanya Sehun dengan suara tegang.

" Kau masih sangat pantas mengenakan pakaian itu. Yang membuatnya tidak pantas karena pakaian itu akan menarik jenis perhatian yang berlebihan dan kau pasti tidak akan suka itu. Banyak pria atau wanita yang akan mendekatimu. " Ucap Jongin.

Jongin mempertanyakan apa yang ada dalam benak Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya sejak mereka meninggalkan Rumah pedesaannya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke Roma, Sehun hanya berbicara dengan pengasuh Taeoh dan terkadang bercanda dengan Putra mereka tapi tidak pernah satu patah katapun Sehun ucapkan untuk dirinya.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya dan perhatiannya teralih pada cincin kawin yang tergeletak di meja rias disampingnya dan melirik sekilas jari tangan Sehun.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Jongin merasa seakan dihantam kemudian dijatuhkan dari tebing.

" Kau tidak mengenakan cincin kawinmu, " Ucap Jongin datar.

" Karena sekarang kita sudah bercerai, kukira cincin itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. " Sehun merasa bangga karena ia bisa mengucapkan perkataan itu dengan santai.

" Well, aku terkejut kau mau melepaskannya, Sayang. " Jongin berusaha tidak memberikan reaksi saat menyadari Sehun sudah mengetahui kabar perceraian mereka. Ia memusatkan perhatian pada permasalahan cincin, yang ia sadari memberi pengaruh yang cukup besar terhadap dirinya. " Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kupikir kau harus tetap mengenakan cincinmu. "

" Aku tidak mau mengenakan cincin itu lagi karena cincin itu bagian dari masa lalu dan aku bukan lagi istrimu. Aku merasa tak nyaman jika masih mengenakan cincin itu. "  
Sahut Sehun.

Keheningan yang terjadi terasa begitu mencekam. Sehun terus membenahi dandanan dan pakaiannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Jongin.

" Kapan kau mengetahui bahwa perceraian kita sudah diputuskan? " Jongin bertanya tiba tiba.

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal itu kepadaku? " Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah bertanya pada Jongin.

" Hal itu sepertinya tidak penting, jadi aku berpikir tidak perlu untuk mengatakannya padamu. "

Sehun mengertakkan gigi menahan kata kata penuh amarah yang siap terlontar dari mulutnya. Pernikahan mereka sangat penting untuknya, begitu juga perceraian mereka.

Bagaimana mungkin Jongin menganggap hal itu sama sekali tidak penting?

Menyadari bahwa ia salah berkata kata, Jongin menyusun kembali perkataannya dan cepat cepat membetulkan. " Apa yang ingin kukatakan adalah... Yang terpenting  
kebersamaan kita. Sekarang kita lebih banyak meluangkan waktu bersama tidak seperti saat kita menikah dulu dan kita lebih bahagia sekarang. Kita tahu apa yang salah dan kita tidak butuh surat nikah untuk menunjukkan bahwa apa yang kita miliki tak ternilai. " Wajah Jongin yang gagah tampak tegang.

Sehun merasa terkesan. Setidaknya perkataan Jongin membuktikan bahwa pria itu menghargai hubungan mereka dan masih melihat adanya masa depan untuk kelangsungan hubungan mereka. Namun, dalam hati Sehun masih merasa marah menyadari bahwa mereka bukan lagi suami istri.

Jongin mengulurkan cincin kawin Sehun. " Tolong kenakan lagi. "

" Tidak. " Sehun menolak dan berusaha menahan dorongan untuk mengatakan kalau pria itu menginginkan dirinya mengenakan cincin kawin, seharusnya ia tidak menceraikan dirinya. " Bukahkan kau bilang yang terpenting kebersamaan kita. Jadi aku tidak memerlukan cincin itu lagi. "

Wajah Jongin tampak gelap karena amarah. " Kalau kau tidak mengenakan cincin ini, orang lain akan mengira kau lajang. "

" Kenyataannya aku memang seorang pria lajang sekarang." Sahut Sehun.

Jongin menggeram marah membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahi.

" Kenapa sekarang? Dulu kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian seperti ini dan tidak pernah berdandan. Lihat, " Jongin menunjukkan jarinya ke arah bokong Sehun. " pantatmu terbentuk dengan jelas di celana ketat itu dan kau memperlihatkan ke semua orang, mulusnya dada putihmu ! Orang orang diluar sana akan mengira kalau kau sedang mencari seseorang untuk di ajak berkencan !" Ucap Jongin sambil menggertakkan gigi menahan amarah.

" Aku pergi bersama dengan Baekhyun. Dengan keberadaan Adikmu disampingku, kukira aku akan sulit untuk mendapatkan seseorang. " Sehun bangkit berdiri dari kursi meja rias dan menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Memangnya Jongin pikir, ia akan mengenakan pakaian hitam dan menangis dipojokan sepanjang hari saat mengetahui bahwa mereka telah bercerai. Sebenarnya Sehun merasa bersyukur dapat merusak perkiraan Jongin dan lebih baik lagi bila  
Jongin merasa cemburu karena mengira ia akan berpesta dan mencoba mencari pasangan kencan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, membuat Jongin dan Sehun berbalik dan melihat siapa yang mengetuk. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu.

" Apa kau sudah siap untuk bersenang senang, Hun? " Baekhyun memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Sehun dan Jongin yang dibalas tatapan tajam Jongin.

" Tentu. " Jawab Sehun.

Sehun berjalan melewati Jongin tanpa memandang mantan suaminya itu. Jongin menatap tajam Sehun, inginnya ia menarik Sehun dan menguncinya di dalam kamar agar tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat lekuk indah tubuh dan kaki Sehun.

Jongin berteriak geram saat pintu kamarnya tertutup kencang.

Baekhyun memandang ke arah Sehun dan menyeringai. " Jongin sangat posesif terhadapmu. Oh, itu manis sekali. Biasanya aku selalu menganggap Kakakku orang yang sangat tenang tapi ia tampak kebakaran jenggot hanya karena malam ini kau terlihat menawan dan akan pergi ke Club tanpa dirinya. "

Senyum Sehun semakin mengembang dan kedua matanya melembut. " Kau pikir begitu? "

" Aku tidak mengira akan melihatnya seperti itu. Chanyeol sebenarnya mengajak Jongin berkumpul bersama teman temannya malam ini di Club yang akan kita datangi nanti,tapi Jongin menolaknya. Tapi aku berani mempertaruhkan segalanya bahwa Jongin akan menerima ajakan Chanyeol untuk pergi ke Club malam ini. Para pria itu seharusnya akan menemui kita tengah malam ini. "

.

KAIHUN

.

Sehun melihat Jongin begitu pria itu memasuki Club tersebut.

Jongin datang bersama beberapa orang tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah Jongin. Sehun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan sesak napas. Ia mulai menarik napas untuk  
menetralkan degup jantung dan deru napasnya. Ia berencana tetap bersikap tenang dan merasa lega karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun benar adanya. Jongin datang kemari untuk menemuinya.

Sepanjang sore ia terus tersenyum sampai rahangnya kaku karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun saat mereka berada di mobil tadi.

Sesaat sampai di Club banyak pria yang mulai menggodanya tapi syukurlah ia bisa  
menghindari pendekatan para pria itu. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan apa kata Jongin agar tidak memakai pakaian seperti ini.

Sehun memikirkan kembali perkataan Jongin tentang perceraian mereka dan merasa lebih tenang serta tidak terlalu sakit hati saat mengingat perceraian mereka. Jujur saja, sudah terlambat untuk membatalkan perceraian mereka. Ia harus bersikap realistis : baru sepuluh hari sejak mereka kembali bersama. Jongin benar saat mengatakan bahwa saat ini mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama daripada saat mereka menikah dulu. Sekarang ia bisa lebih memahami Jongin dan mungkin lebih mencintai pria itu.

Kehilangan Jongin memang menakutkan baginya, tapi ia menyadari hal itu juga membuatnya lebih kuat dan mandiri. Jadi seperti yang diucapkan oleh Jongin : apalah arti sebuah cincin? Cincin bukanlah jaminan sebuah kebahagiaan. Dan Sehun akhirnya menyetujui perkataan Jongin.

Lamunan Sehun terputus saat Jongin duduk dan menarik tubuh Sehun ke pangkuannya. Mata Jongin mengunci mata Sehun. Entah siapa yang bergerak terlebih dahulu diantara mereka atau mereka bergerak secara bersamaan. Apapun yang terjadi, Jongin menangkup kepala Sehun untuk menahannya dan melumat mulut Sehun dalam sebuah ciuman penuh gairah yang membakar tubuh Sehun seperti api.

Lidah Jongin memasuki mulut Sehun yang terbuka dan mulai menggoda lidah Sehun agar saling melilit. Sehun meremas rambut Jongin untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

" Jonginhhh... " Desah Sehun, menyandarkan diri pada tubuh Jongin.

Seulas senyum puas menggantikan ketegangan yang menghiasi mulut Jongin yang sensual. " Kita akan menikah lagi segera setelah semuanya dapat di atur. "

Karena masih diliputi gairah, Sehun menatap Jongin dengan bingung. " Maksudmu? "

" Kau bilang kau lebih bahagia kalau kita menikah, Sayang." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus bibir bawah Sehun dengan lembut. " Karena aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, jadi kita akan menikah lagi. "

Sehun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin. Ia tergoda untuk menampar pria itu tapi ia tidak yakin bisa berhenti dengan satu tamparan saja. Lamaran Jongin seakan menusuknya karena hal itu sangat merendahkan dan mempermalukan dirinya.

" Tapi tentu saja hal itu juga akan membuatku bahagia. Kebahagiaanmu kebahagiaanku juga. " Tambah Jongin kemudian.

" Kalau begitu sayang sekali, karena aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu lagi. Satu kali saja sudah cukup. " Tolak Sehun.

" Apa kau ingin aku berlutut di tempat umum untuk melamarmu? " Jongin bertanya dengan kasar. Sehun hampir saja mengiyakan hanya untuk melihat reaksi marah Jongin. Tapi ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya.

" Bagian mana dari kata ' _ _tidak__ ' yang tak kau mengerti? "

" Kau membuatku gila, Hun. " Geram Jongin.

" Kuberitahu sesuatu... Aku cukup bahagia dengan status lajangku. " Sahut Sehun tenang.

" Benarkah? Sepertinya pagi tadi saat kau mengetahui perceraian kita, kau terlihat tidak bahagia. " Jongin menambahkan. " Jadi apa yang membuat sikapmu berubah? Apakah ada pria lain yang menarik perhatianmu? "

" Bukankah itu akan memudahkanmu untuk mengusirku dari kehidupanmu? " Mata Sehun berkilat karena amarah.

" Aku akan membunuh pria itu. Kalau ada pria lain yang menyentuhmu, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri !" Sumpah Jongin dengan marah. " Jangan pernah bermain main denganku, Hun. Aku sudah melamarmu lagi jadi kenapa kau tidak mau menikah denganku lagi? "

" Bukannya aku tidak mau menikah denganmu lagi. Hanya saja aku ingin menikah karena cinta. Kau tidak mencintaiku karena itulah aku tidak ingin menikah lagi  
denganmu. " Sahut Sehun.

Mata Jongin menunjukkan rasa frustasi. Ia meraih kedua tangan Sehun untuk menahannya karena pria itu berusaha melepaskan diri. " Hunnie... "

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sehun menunggu tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa apa dan hal itu membuatnya marah.

" Tinggalkan aku sendiri !" Dorong Sehun.

Di tengah suasana tegang itu, seorang pria bersandar ke meja dan berkata pada Sehun. " Bolehkah aku membelikanmu minuman? "

Sehun menoleh kaget. __Apa pria ini bodoh?__ Pikirnya. Apa pria ini tidak bisa melihat ia sedang bersama seseorang?

" Pria ini bersamaku !" Jongin berkata tajam.

" Aku melihatnya mendorongmu... Apakah pria ini menganggumu? " Pria asing itu membalikkan tubuh untuk bertanya pada Sehun.

" Jangan ikut campur !" Jongin memperingatkan pria itu dengan ketajaman mematikan yang membuat tengkuk Sehun merinding.

Sehun sadar situasi mulai memanas dan ia berdiri untuk pergi dan tidak menanggapi ajakan pria asing itu. Ia lalu beranjak ke ruang penyimpanan mantel untuk mengambil  
mantelnya. Berharap hal itu akan memberi Jongin kesempatan untuk menenangkan diri.

Tapi ternyata, Jongin bergerak lebih cepat dari Sehun. Sebelum Sehun sempat melangkah keluar dari balik meja, Jongin telah memukul pria asing itu. Ia benar benar takut sekarang saat melihat Jongin memukuli pria asing itu dengan brutal.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara ribut langsung berlari dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Kakaknya yang mengagung agungkan sikap gentleman malah berkelahi di Club seperti ini. Ia mulai mendekati Sehun saat Polisi datang dan melerai perkelahian dengan membawa Jongin dan pria asing itu ke kantor Polisi.

" Kakakku tak akan pernah melupakan hal ini. " Baekhyun tertawa terbahak saat melihat ekspresi Jongin saat ia tertangkap.

Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jongin telah melamarnya dan harus ia akui itu lamaran yang diungkapkan dengan canggung, tapi tak ada orang yang  
mengetahui sebaik dirinya bahwa Jongin tidak pandai dalam hal melamar. Jongin tidak menyangka Sehun akan menolak lamarannya. Jongin sangat percaya diri dan secara mental tidak siap menerima penolakan dari dirinya.

Emosi Jongin yang meledak tadi pasti karena Jongin sedang berada di bawah tekanan.

.

Kaihun

.

Karena tidak ada tuntutan yang dijatuhkan pada Jongin. akhirnya Jongin bebas pada pagi harinya. Para wartawan telah mengambil gambar Jongin saat ia meninggalkan Club malam tersebut dalam pengawalan Polisi dan gambar itu menjadi berita utama dalam kolom gosip dengan judul " _ _Seorang Kim__ _ _Jongin berkelahi mempertahankan mantan istri.__ "

Sehun mengangkat wajah dari majalah yang dibacanya saat mendengar suara pintu ruang tamu terbuka. Ia berharap Jonginlah yang datang tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat  
melihat kedatangan Kakaknya.

" Luhan? " Seru Sehun bingung.

" Apa kau masih marah padaku? Aku takut untuk meneleponmu terlebih dahulu. " Luhan memperlihatkan wajah gugup. " aku pikir kau pasti akan menolak bertemu  
denganku karena aku sangat kasar terakhir kali kita berbicara. "

Sehun berdiri dan menyambut Luhan dengan senyum. " Aku tidak mungkin menolak bertemu dengan Kakakku sendiri. Walau bagaimanapun kau adalah Kakakku satu satunya. Dan kau sudah jauh jauh datang kemari untuk menemuiku. " Ia mengingatkan dengan perlahan. " Emm.. Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di Roma? "

" Aku hanya menebak. Saat kudatangi rumah kalian di Seoul dan ternyata kalian tidak ada disana jadi aku berpikir Jongin pasti membawamu kemari. Karena Jongin menggelar pesta pertunangan kalian ditempat ini dan tempat ini pasti tempat yang nersejarah untuk hubungan kalian. Apa kau tidak ingat kalian bertunangan di tempat ini? " Tanya Luhan.

Sehun sudah melupakan hal itu dan mengingat betapa gugupnya serta canggungnya ia malam itu, ia tersenyum tulus. " Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Luhan? "  
Sambil duduk, Luhan menurunkan pandangan matanya.

" Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini bertahun tahun lalu, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Tapi karena sekarang kau kembali bersama Jongin, aku merasa sudah tugasku untuk mengatakannya. "

Sehun merasa tegang saat mendengar perkataan Luhan. " Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kaubicarakan, Lu? "

" Aku sangat terkejut mengetahui Jongin ditangkap karena kekerasan saat membaca di majalah tadi. " Ucap Luhan. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit bahagia.

" Itu hanya kesalahpahaman... " Sehun menatap ke seberang ruangan karena ia melihat Jongin memasuki pintu ruang tamu dengan perlahan.

Jongin menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang menjungkir balikkan hati Sehun dan Jongin mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya ke mulut untuk memberitahu Sehun agar tidak menyebutkan keberadaan dirinya pada Luhan.

" Aku tidak terlalu yakin itu karena kesalahpahaman. Ia mungkin saja memukulmu kemudian... "

" Aku rasa Jongin tidak akan pernah memukulku. " Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan. Ia mengamati Jongin tiba tiba menghentikan langkah dan berbalik dengan cepat. Sehun tidak menyalahkan Jongin bila pria itu memilih tetap tinggal dan mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Kakaknya itu. " Kita tidak perlu membicarakan tentang hal itu, Luhan. "

" Kau tahu aku tidak suka pada Jongin. Apakah kau tak pernah merasa heran mengapa aku membencinya? " Luhan melanjutkan seakan Sehun tidak pernah berkata kata. " well, sebenarnya cukup sederhana. Beberapa bulan setelah kau menikah, Jongin berusaha mendekatiku. Ia merayuku. "

Sehun dapat merasakan wajahnya mengeras karena amarah dan ia tidak dapat menatap ke arah Jongin. " Kenapa kau menunggu sekian lama untuk memberitahukanku hal ini? "

" Karena menurutku tidak ada gunanya memberitahumu saat kau akan bercerai dengannya. Namun, kau kembali tinggal bersamanya sekarang. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk memberitahumu sekarang. " Jelas Luhan.

" Berapa banyak uang yang kau harap dapatkan dari tuduhan palsu itu, Luhan? " Jongin bertanya dengan dingin.

Luhan kaget saat mendengar suara Jongin. Ia berdiri dengan cepat dan berbalik menghadap Jongin. " Apa maksudmu? "

" Kerakusan akan uang pasti ada hubungannya dengan cerita dramatis tersebut. " Tantang Jongin tenang. " Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau mengatakan lebih banyak kebohongan kepada Sehun. Aku akan mengatakan kebenaran pada Sehun, hal sebenarnya yang telah kaulakukan... "

" Jangan pernah berani mengatakan kebohongan mengenai diriku pada Sehun !" Luhan mendesis marah.

Jongin memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi sinis. " Aku bisa membuktikan semua yang akan kukatakan mengenai dirimu. Jika aku selama ini memilih diam dan tidak membeberkan keburukanmu, itu hanya untuk melindungi Sehun. Tapi karena kau berusaha mengancam hubungan kami, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya tanpa ada yang kututup tutupi lagi. " Jongin berkata muram, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun.

" Luhan sudah menghabiskan semua harta Ayah kalian. Ayahmu melunasi utang utang Kakakmu ini sampai ia meninggal. Dan saat mengetahui kau menikah denganku, ia mulai mendekatiku untuk uang. "

" Itu tidak benar. Kau berbohong, Jongin. " Sergah Luhan marah.

" Usahanya mengalami kebangkrutan dan ia butuh pinjaman, ia mulai merayuku. Dari awal aku sebenarnya tidak pernah mau memberikan pinjaman kepadanya tapi karena aku melihat dirinya sebagai Kakak yang kau sayang akhirnya aku memberikan pinjaman padanya. Tapi seperti yang sudah kuprediksikan, pinjaman yang kuberikan tidak pernah ia bayar tapi aku tidak berusaha untuk menagihnya dan aku menganggap pinjaman itu untuk membantu keluargamu. " Jelas Jongin.

" Ia bicara omong kosong, " Bantah Luhan. Ia menunjukkan sorot mata memohon pada Adiknya. " Kau tidak boleh memercayai satu katapun yang ia ucapkan, Hun. Ia berbohong. Kau harus lebih memercayai omonganku daripada omongan mantan suamimu itu. "

" Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa kau sangat bertekad memisahkan aku dan Jongin. " Dengus Sehun pelan, ia sangat kecewa mendapati Kakaknya menipu dan berbohong semata untuk memperkaya diri sendiri menggunakan dirinya. " Kalau aku berbaikkan dengan Jongin, kecil kemungkinannya kau akan mendapatkan lebih banyak uang dari Jongin. Karena kau tahu, suatu saat Jongin akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya padaku dan kau takut kau tidak bisa lagi mengancam Jongin. Karena kalau aku tahu, aku pasti akan melarang Jongin untuk meminjamkan uang padamu. "

" Mengapa kau tidak mendengarkan cerita ini dari sisiku, Hun? " Luhan berteriak pada Sehun, ia tidak percaya Adiknya itu lebih memercayai perkataan Jongin. " Mengapa kau tidak percaya padaku? "

Sehun mengernyit. " Bukannya aku tidak mau percaya padamu, Luhan. Tapi kau sudah terlalu sering membohongiku jadi aku agak sulit untuk memercayai  
perkataanmu kali ini. " Jawabnya enggan. " Jongin, sebaliknya, ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan membuka kedokmu dan ia juga tidak pernah membohongiku.  
Kejadian dulu hanyalah salah paham saja karena lebih memercayainya. "

" Kau memang pantas mendapatkan pria brengsek seperti dia !" Luhan berseru marah dan menghambur keluar dari ruangan dengan perasaan kesal.

" Ya, kupikir aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. " Sehun menyetujui dan akhirnya memberanikan diri memandang Jongin.

Jongin tampak terkejut dan terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

" Beri aku lima menit. " Ucap Sehun pada Jongin, setelahnya ia bergegas keluar untuk menghampiri Luhan.

Sehun melihat Kakaknya itu berdiri di tengah ruangan, Luhan berusaha menahan air matanya. " Tinggallah disini malam ini. " Ucap Sehun lembut sambil menghampiri Luhan. " Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini. "

" Aku tidak tahan kau terus bersikap baik padaku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu..." Luhan mendesah. " ...seharusnya kau membenciku. "

" Kau adalah Kakakku bagaimana bisa aku membencimu. " Sahut Sehun tersenyum lembut.

Tapi karena Luhan tidak siap menghadapi kemungkinan bertemu dengan Jongin lagi, ia tetap bersikeras pergi. Ia berencana langsung pergi ke bandara. Tapi sebelum Luhan pergi, Sehun sudah membuatnya berjanji agar tetap saling menghubungi satu sama lain.

Jongin mengamati Sehun berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangan dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. " Kau mengagumkan, Sayang. Kau tetap memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik dan aku sempat takut tadi kau akan memercayai semua perkataannya. "

" Aku sudah curiga dari awal saat ia datang kemari. Ia tidak mungkin datang menemuiku jauh jauh kesini hanya karena dia merindukanku, tindakannya itu pasti  
mengandung sesuatu dan ia cukup bertingkah aneh, menurutku. " Sehun meringis. " Kau seharusnya memberitahuku mengenai pinjaman yang kau berikan kepadanya. Akan lebih baik bila Luhan dipaksa bertanggung jawab karena gagal mengembalikan uang pinjamannya tersebut. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menenggelamkan diri dalam lebih banyak utang. "

" Ia kecanduan menghabiskan uang yang tidak ia miliki. Ia butuh bantuan profesional untuk menolongnya. Tapi, haruskah kita membahas masalah Kakakmu itu, sekarang? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun merona merah. " Tidak... "

" Bisakah kau memaafkan tingkah lakuku semalam? Saat di Club? " Tanya Jongin.

" Ternyata di balik setelan Armani itu kau juga manusia seperti kebanyakan orang yang tidak bisa menahan emosi. kukira kau adalah orang yang tidak akan berkelakuan  
barbar tapi ternyata aku salah. " Goda Sehun.

Rona malu mewarnai tulang pipi Jongin dan ia mengernyit." Saat kau berdiri, kupikir kau akan pergi dan minum dengan pria itu. Itulah sebabnya aku memukul pria itu. "

" Aku berdiri untuk mengambil mantel, bukan untuk menerima ajakan pria asing itu. " Bantah Sehun.

" Saat kau mengatakan tidak mau menikah denganku, rasanya seolah atap runtuh menimpaku. Aku cemburu... "

Sehun mengamati wajah Jongin dengan mata terpesona. " Mengapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku? "

" Aku... " Jongin memantapkan hatinya. " ... Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, Hun. Makanya aku mengatakan semua ini. " Jongin mengakui dengan kasar.

" Kalau aku meninggalkanmu, apakah hal itu berpengaruh besar padamu? " Tanya Sehun. Ia ingin memastikan perasaan Jongin terhadapnya.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum miris. " Bagaimana kau bisa mempertanyakan hal seperti itu padaku? Tentu saja, hal itu akan sangat berpengaruh besar padaku. Kau satu satunya orang yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai. Well, sebenarnya bukan satu satunya, kau harus rela berbagi cinta dan kasih sayangku pada Taeoh, Putra kita. " Ia  
tersenyum saat mengingat Putra satu satunya itu.

" Mungkin kau berpikir aku punya cara aneh untuk menunjukkannya,tapi itu bentuk pertahanan diriku... Aku tidak sadar betapa berartinya dirimu bagiku sampai kau meninggalkanku dua tahun lalu. "

Sehun terdiam, ia mencerna semua perkataan Jongin di otaknya. " Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kutinggalkan? "Akhirnya ia mengucapkan pertanyaan yang selama ini sudah ia pendam.

" Seperti mati selama berbulan bulan lamanya, Sayang. " Jongin mengusapkan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar ke rambut hitamnya yang terpotong rapi, matanya menatap ke arah Sehun. " Butuh satu tahun lamanya sebelum ada pria lain dan aku harus berpura pura pria itu adalah kau... Walau bagaimanapun juga aku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari dirimu, Hun. "

Pengakuan yang diucapkan dengan marah dan wajah muram itu membuat Sehun mengernyitkan hidung untuk menahan tangis yang hampir keluar. " Jadi, mengapa kau tidak datang menemuiku? "

" Well, apa yang kau ucapkan mengenai harga diriku itu benar adanya. Aku pikir kau pasti akan kembali padaku tapi setelah dua tahun dan kau tidak kembali padaku  
membuatku melemah. Hal bodoh ini kulakukan hanya karena harga diriku yang terlalu tinggi. Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengakui kesengsaraanku pada diriku sendiri. "

" Kukira hanya aku yang merasa sengsara karena kehancuran pernikahan kita. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara tercekik.

" Jadi saat kau datang ke kantorku, aku serasa ditarik ke lusinan arah yang berlawanan. Aku menginginkanmu, tapi aku juga tidak menginginkanmu. Aku... Aku takut terluka lagi. " Jongin mengakui dengan sulit. " saat aku menerimamu kembali sebenarnya rencana awalku adalah menghukummu karena kau sudah meninggalkanku tapi dengan seiringnya waktu ternyata itu bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan... "

" Itu bukan hal yang ingin kau lakukan sebenarnya? " Sehun merasa bingung dengan penjelasan Jongin.

" Aku membiarkan perceraian kita tetap berlangsung karena aku harus membuktikan bahwa kau akan tinggal bersamaku bahkan ketika kita tidak menikah. Aku menguji dirimu seperti anak kecil yang bodoh... Aku ingin kau membuktikan bahwa kau benar benar mencintaiku walau dalam kondisi apapun. "

Mata Sehun basah oleh air mata. " Aku juga ingin kau membuktikan hal yang sama... Bahwa kau juga benar benar mencintaiku. "

Mata Jongin menatap Sehun. " Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuktikan cintaku padamu. "

Sehun berpikir mengenai perkelahian yang dimulai Jongin di Club malam sebelumnya. Jongin melakukan itu karena ia berusaha menutupi ketakutan dirinya karena ditolak olehnya. Sehun juga memikirkan gaya sok berani Jongin yang sering kali digunakan untuk menyembunyikan ketidakpastiannya. Dan yang terakhir, Sehun berpikir mengenai bagaimana Jongin menanggalkan sifat dingin pria itu dan memaksa diri untuk berbicara padanya karena takut kehilangan dirinya lagi.

Karena kebahagiaan yang membuncah, Sehun menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Jongin dan memeluk pria itu erat. " Caranya sangat mudah. Cukup katakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku dan aku akan memercayaimu. "

" Aku mencintaimu, Sayang, melebihi apapun didunia ini. " Bisik Jongin.

Lingkaran kebahagiaan memenuhi diri Sehun. " Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Jadi maukah kau menikah denganku? "

Jongin menegang. " Seharusnya itu perkataanku. "

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Tapi lamaranmu itu kau ucapkan tanpa semangat, jadi kupikir akan lebih mudah kalau aku yang melakukannya. Jadi, kau mau atau tidak menikah denganku? "

Jongin tertawa dan mengecup dahi Sehun. " Aku bersedia. "

" Oke... Sekarang ada beberapa persyaratan yang harus kau penuhi. " Sehun menambahkan.

" Persyaratan? " Tanya Jongin bingung.

" Bukan sesuatu yang berat... Aku hanya ingin kau mengurangi jam kerjamu dan memperbanyak waktu untukku dan Taeoh, sedikit perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri, dua anak tambahan... "

" Seks yang amat banyak. " Potong Jongin semangat. " Emm, sepertinya aku menyukai syarat ini. Tapi, aku juga mempunyai satu persyaratan. "

" Baiklah, apa persyaratanmu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Kau tidak boleh melepas cincin kawinmu lagi. Hanya itu syaratku. Jadi, kapan kita akan menikah? "

" Secepat yang kusuka, " Ucap Sehun bahagia, ia yakin bahwa kali ini mereka akan melakukan semuanya dengan benar.

.

Kaihun

.

Jongin dan Sehun menikah lagi dalam pesta pernikahan sederhana di London dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sudah terlebih dahulu menikah bertindak sebagai saksi mereka.

Setelah acara pernikahan mereka selesai, Jongin membawa Sehun berbulan madu ke seluruh dunia. Dan Taeoh yang sudah cukup besar mereka titipkan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Walaupun penuh dengan perjuangan akhirnya mereka berhasil melepaskan Taeoh dari tubuh Sehun karena Taeoh menolak pergi meninggalkan Mamanya. Taeoh yang marah karena ditinggal pergi menolak untuk melambaikan tangan saat kedua orangtuanya pergi untuk berbulan madu.

" Jongin, tidak bisakah kita membawa Taeoh ikut dengan kita? Aku takut dia akan membuat repot Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. " Ucap Sehun sambil memandang Jongin yang sedang berada dibalik kemudi.

Jongin berdecak. " Apalah artinya kita berbulan madu kalau Taeoh ikut dengan kita. Aku yakin perhatianmu akan terbagi. Bukankah kau sudah mengajukan syarat padaku, Kalau kau menginginkan anak lagi. Kalau Taeoh ikut bagaimana kita bisa bercinta? Aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai rencana dan tempat agar kita bisa menikmati  
waktu berdua kita, Sayang. Bukannya aku tidak ingin mengajak Taeoh tapi ada saatnya kita memerlukan waktu berdua. " Jelasnya panjang lebar.

END

.

OMAKE

.

Dua Tahun kemudian

.

Sehun telah melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sangat manis dan diberi nama Kim Rahee. Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin dengan penuh kasih sayang menggendong Rahee dan Taeoh menatap Adik perempuannya dengan tatapan kagum.

" Papa, benalkah dia Adik Taeoh? Apa Lahee itu Adik yang tadinya belada didalam pelut Mama? " Taeoh mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Rahee. " Adik Taeoh benal benal lembut. "

Jongin tertawa melihat sikap Putranya itu. " Iya, ini Adik Taeoh. Sekarang dia tidak tinggal didalam perut Mama lagi. Sebagai Kakak, Taeoh harus bisa menjaga Rahee, ya. "

Taeoh menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat." Tenang, Papa. Kalau ada yang menganggu dan menyakiti Lahee. Taeoh akan membalath meleka. Kalena Taeoh theolang ilon man. " Ucapnya sambil bergaya seperti Iron Man.

" Taeoh memang anak Papa yang sangat pintar dan hebat." Jongin mencium pipi Taeoh dengan lembut.

Jongin dan Taeoh terus menatap wajah tidur Rahee. Beberapa saat kemudian, karena bosan akhirnya Taeoh beranjak dari samping Papanya dan berjalan ke arah  
Sehun yang berbaring di ranjang sambil tersenyum.

" Mama, " Panggil Taeoh.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan digenggam oleh Taeoh.

" Apa tubuh Mama mathih thakit? " Tanya Taeoh khawatir." Kudengal dali Paman Baekhyun katanya mengelualkan Adik itu thakit? " Taeoh menepuk nepuk pipi Sehun sebelum mencium pipi mamanya dengan lembut.

" Oh, ya, Ma. Taeoh beltanya tanya, memangnya Adik Lahee kelual dalimana? Kenapa bitha thakit? Apa Lahee menyakiti Mama? " Tanyanya sambil membuka buka baju Sehun, ingin mencari tahu keluar darimana Adik tersayangnya.

" Tadinya sakit tapi setelah mendapat ciuman dari Taeoh tersayang, Mama tidak merasa sakit lagi. " Sahut Sehun. " Rahee keluar dari sini, Sayang. " Sehun menunjuk perutnya.

" Emm, Lahee kelual dalithana, ya. Belalti pelut Mama thedang thakit? Kalau Taeoh tidul di thamping Mama, Taeoh tidak akan membuat pelut Mama tambah thakit, kan? " Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Taeoh merangkaka naik lalu dengan hati hati merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Sehun.

" Kau lelah, Sayang. Kalau begitu tidurlah. " Sehun mengecup kening Taeoh tangannya menepuk lembut pantat Taeoh.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi dengkur halus dari Taeoh. Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Sehun. Ia mengecup dahi Sehun dengan lembut.

" Terima kasih, Sayang, karena sudah memberikanku dua malaikat." Ucap Jongin. " Tidak apa apakah, Taeoh, tidur disampingmu, Sayang. Aku takut kaki Taeoh akan mengenai perutmu. Jahitan perutmu belum keringkan? "

Sehun memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Suaminya. " Tidak apa apa, Tuan Kim. Lagipula aku kangen sekali dengan Taeoh, jadi biarkan saja ia tidur disampingku. "

" Baiklah, itu terserahmu, Sayang. " Sahut Jongin sambil mengecup dahi Sehun dengan lembut. " Aku akan mengantar Rahee ke ruang anak, sepertinya ia sudah sangat mengantuk. "

Jongin kemudian beranjak kekamar anak untuk menidurkan Putrinya di ruang anak.

.

Kaihun

.

Tiga bulan setelah kelahiran Rahee, Sehun bertambah cinta pada Jongin, lebih besar daripada yang pernah dirasakannya.

Jongin datang ke kamar anak saat Sehun menidurkan Rahee diranjangnya. Putri mereka melihat ke arah mereka dengan mata cokelatnya yang tampak mengantuk dan menguap. Sedangkan Taeoh, karena sekarang hari harinya dipenuhi dengan aktivitas yang melelahkan, ia pun sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. " Mereka sangat tenang pada saat seperti ini. "

" Tempat ini ajaib. " Sehun menyatakan pendapatnya, ia merasa senang tinggal dengan kedamaian yang mereka dapatkan di rumah pedesaan mereka.

Jongin membiarkan jari jarinya yang panjang menelusuri rambut Sehun, telapak tangannya membingkai tulang rahang Sehun yang mempesona. Sorot matanya berkilat memandang Sehun dengan penuh cinta. " Kau adalah kehidupan kami, Sayang. Tanpamu kehidupanku, Taeoh dan Rahee tidak akan pernah lengkap. "

Bersandar pada tubuh Jongin yang gagah, Sehun membiarkan bibirnya yang lembut membuka di bawah serangan gencar mulut lapar Jongin. Ia merasa sangat  
bahagia dan dicintai. Rumah adalah berada dalam pelukan Jongin yang aman, menurutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini bener bener endang.

Anyeonngggggggg

Ada yang kangen? Pasti gak ada yaa hehehe

Maaf telat update buat FF ini, makasih banyak buat yang udah setia nungguin.

Well, ini chapter terakhir. Maaf kalo endingnya biasa aza, aku lagi gak ada ide buat nambahin alurnya. Ini juga aku cuma nambahin dikit kalo ngikutin novelnya mah endingnya cuma mpe mereka mau pergi bulan madu karena terlalu biasa jadi aku nambahin omake buat kalian.

Makasih banyak buat yang setia review di setiap chapter, aku emang gak bales review kalian satu satu tapi aku membaca dan begitu menghargai review yang kalian berikan. makasih juga yg udah kasih saran atopun kritik. Gak ada yang marahkan kalo aku minta review yang banyak di chapter ending ini?

Ada sih niat mau remake novel lagi tapi kayaknya kalian bosan yaa kalo aku yang remake karena selalu minta dihargain sama review hehehe. Ntar kalo utang FF yg lain udah lunas mungkin aku bakalan remake lagi. Kali aza kalian ada saran novel yang bagus buat di remake inbox aza aku.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya buat yang selalu setia review. Dan selalu setia sama KAIHUN yaaaa jangan berpaling ke yang lain.

LOVE U ALL

SALAM CINTA DAMAI KAIHUN HARDSHIPPER

JUJU JONGODULT


End file.
